Ton seul crime a été de m'aimer
by Abandon 4
Summary: Bella et Edward s'aiment d'un amour incommensurable jusqu'au jour où elle doit partir à Boston pour un stage de littérature. Il lui pose donc une colle :lui ou son rêve. Elle s'en va et il redevient celui qu'il avait été avant de la rencontrer ...
1. Tout était redevenu comme avant

**Ton seul crime a été de m'aimer**

**Résumé : **Edward et Bella vivaient d'un amour incommensurable jusqu'au jour où celle-ci doit se rendre à un stage de littérature. Il lui pose donc une colle : choisir entre eux ou la littérature. Elle part et il redevient celui qu'il était avant de la rencontrer. Mais elle revient ...

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.

Je compte publier toute les deux semaines.

**Merci à Punkie1001 de m'avoir corrigé**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Tout était redevenu comme avant**

Cela fesait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'Edward Cullen ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait pourtant tout essayer. Il avait bu jusqu'à s'effondrer à terre, fumer jusqu'à oublier son nom, se couper jusqu'à sentir sa douleur s'échapper de lui. Elle revenait toujours et de plus en plus puissante. Il avait alors décidé de reprendre ses vieilles habitudes : les coups d'un soir auquel il avait renoncer un hiver quelques années auparavant.

Ce matin-là ne fit pas exception. Il était là, sur le lit, allongé sur le dos, avec la fille qu'il avait ramené la veille. Il avait de légères cernes sous les yeux dû à cause de son manque de sommeil mais pour lui, c'était bien ainsi. Car dès qu'il réussissait à s'endormir, il revivait la scène de _son_ départ, or il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à revivre ça.

Or, ce matin-là il se considérait comme chanceux, il avait réussit à oublier sa peine pendant quelques heures. Mais ça ne durait jamais vraiment, la douleur qu'il ressentait revenait toujours à l'attaque et elle était plus dure à combattre.

La femme commença à lui prodiguer des caresses, mais cela ne lui apporta aucun réconfort. Celle qui était dans son lit n'était pas celle qu'il affectionnait alors, il s'en dégagea énergiquement pour sortir du lit. Il y avait passé tellement de bon moment, mais avec une autre personne.

Il commença à s'habiller et ce fut à ce moment-là que la blonde choisit d'ouvrir les yeux, grave erreur.

Edward. L'appela-t-elle avec toute la douceur et le calme dont était capable une femme.

Celui-ci ne tourna même pas la tête pour la regarder, il se contenta d'enfiler son pantalon. Il ne se prit même pas la peine de mettre un tee-shirt. Cela lui semblait inutile, il était un brin marginal sur les bords.

Dehors. Répondit-il froidement.

La pauvre femme ne comprit pas ce brusque changement d'attitude. Jusqu'alors, elle avait trouvé Edward Cullen sympathique, il lui avait même offert un verre. Mais elle s'était vite rendu à l'évidence, elle ne le connaissait pas et elle n'était qu'une parmi tant d'autre.

Elle eut instantanément envie de pleurer devant sa mine froide. Elle avait chercher un peu de réconfort la veille et l'avait trouvé … jusqu'à un certain point.

Voilà de quoi était faite la vie d'Edward Cullen depuis qu'il ne voyait plus sa bien-aimée déambuler dans leur appartement, qu'ils avaient achetés deux ans plus tôt au début de leur mariage.

Car oui, Edward Cullen n'avait pas toujours été le type froid et insensible qu'il était aujourd'hui. Pendant près de trois ans, son cœur avait été rempli d'amour, et il l'était toujours.

Il_ l_'avait demander en mariage sur le pont où ils s'étaient rencontrés et _elle_ avait dit oui. Pendant deux ans, ils avaient été mariés et ils en étaient heureux. Ils s'étaient aimés d'un amour incommensurable et ils vivaient d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Son monde s'était alors ouvert à lui, un monde de bonheur et d'amour.

Pourtant, ils étaient tellement différent. Il aimait la musique, elle aimait la littérature. Il était couche-tard, elle était lève-tôt. Il aimait les fêtes, elle aimait le calme. Il aimait la brise glacée du vent, elle détestait ça. Mais il leur avait donné une chance.

Et depuis son départ, Edward Cullen refusait de laisser l'amour guidé sa vie.

Lorsqu'il était encore sobre et qu'il n'était pas dans les bras d'une autre fille, il se disait qu'il avait essayer. Et il avait essayer. Il avait même réussit pendant des années, sa véritable identité n'avait pas reprit le dessus. Il _l'_avait aimé de toutes ses forces et il se sentait aimé.

Il n'avait jamais connu _ça_ auparavant. Il n'avait pas de famille et les autres enfants l'avait rejeté pour ça. Mais quand il avait rencontré Bella, tout avait changé. Il avait appris à aimer et il avait adoré ça.

Edward Cullen avait été abandonné par ses parents à sa naissance et il avait passé son enfance à passer de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Il était très vite devenu un petit dure, sans doute dû aux manques d'une attention maternelle.

Mais il s'y était habitué, et il avait vite remplacé ce manque d'amour envers lui par des bagarres, par les filles …

À six ans, on avait du mal à le commander. Tout de monde avait laissé couler, prétextant que l'adoption l'attristait et que c'était un moyen de se protéger mentalement. À quinze ans, il coucha avec une fille pour la première fois. Elle s'appelait Rachelle et c'était la reine des pom-pom girls.

À son évocation, Edward laissa s'échapper un sourire en se remémorant le moment où celle-ci avait appris qu'il avait couché avec la moitié de son équipe de pom-pom girls. Il l'avait toujours su : les filles qui agitaient des pompon, ce n'était pas pour lui. Mais il n'avait pas su résister à la tentation.

À six-sept ans, c'était un véritable bad-boy. Il fumait, buvait et surtout, toutes les filles lui courraient après.

Toutes sauf une, Bella.

Ces deux-là s'étaient rencontré sur le pond au dessus de la rivière, lorsqu'il avait dix-huit ans. Edward y venait souvent pour réfléchir, et il semblerait que ce soir-là, Bella avait eu la même idée.

Ça avait été le coup de foudre de son côté. Il avait eu du mal à l'avoir mais il l'avait eu. Il avait du batailler pendant des mois, mais ils étaient ensemble pour son dix-neuvième anniversaire. Et à cette époque, il ne comptait plus la laisser s'échapper. Tout cela lui semblait déjà très loin.

Je t'aime. Avait-il dit pour la première fois alors qu'il s'embrassaient à en perdre l'halène.

Ça avait été la première fois qu'il avait ouvert son cœur à quelqu'un et il en avait été fier lorsqu'elle avait répété ses paroles. Il lui avait alors fait l'amour tendrement cette nuit-là, ça avait été magique.

Mais aujourd'hui, ça ne fesait qu'amplifier la douleur qu'il ressentait à présent.

C'était toujours à elle qu'Edward Cullen pensait quand, en plein nuit, il serrait dans ses bras la femme avec qui il dormait. C'était la même histoire chaque nuit. Et cela fesait toujours le plaisir de ses compagnes mais le lendemain matin, il redevenait aussi froid qu'il l'était avant de _la_ rencontrer et elles savaient qu'elle n'étaient qu'une parmi tant d'autre.

Il avait tenté de redevenir insensible et il y était parvenu. Rien ne l'affectait plus, ni la douleur physique ni le reste. Plus rien ne lui causait du chagrin, sauf Bella. Elle restait son unique point faible. Lorsqu'il pensait à elle, son visage d'ordinaire si froid et insensible laissait place à un visage rempli d'amour et de tristesse. Mais il s'en voulait de continuer de penser à elle, alors de la colère prenait place devant tout le reste.

Il savait qu'elle le tuerait un jour et il était heureux de savoir qu'il mourrait pour quelqu'un qu'il aimait réellement.

… car elle était la seule qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. Il n'avait pas de famille même s'il avait toujours rêvé d'en avoir une à ses côtés pour le soutenir.

Bella avait été sa roue de secours pendant des années. Et quand elle avait dit oui devant l'autel, il n'avait jamais été plus heureux qu'en cet instant.

Il avait même voulu avoir un enfant avec elle, mais elle ne cessait de lui répété qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts. Aujourd'hui, d'un côté, il l'en remerciait. Mais d'un autre, il se demandait si elle serait resté s'ils en avaient eu un.

Edward Cullen ne put pas boire son café sans voir préalablement recouvert son torse. Son tatouage le narguait. Il ne cessait de penser au prénom de sa bien aimée inscrit sur son cœur avec une encre indélébile.

Il l'avait fait pour ne jamais oublié ce qu'elle lui avait fait ressentir. Et il n'avait pas oublié, il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait son coeur qui battait déjà beaucoup moins frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Mais quand il savait l'encre inscrit sur sa peau, il avait l'impression que celle-ci le brûlait.

Il ne pourrait jamais oublié la douleur qu'il ressentait, seul dans leur appartement.

Il se souvenait encore de la réaction de Sella quand elle avait vu son nom sur le cœur de son mari. Elle l'avait traité de fou pour ensuite lui demander s'il avait eu mal... et il avait fini la nuit dans ses bras...

Aujourd'hui, il lui fallait trouver une explication quand ses conquêtes lui demandaient qui était Bella. Il avait toujours réussit à s'en sortir, mais il lui était arriver d'inventer des excuses bidons. Une fois, il avait dit que c'était le prénom de sa petite sœur qui était morte à sa naissance. Lorsque la fille avait entendu ça, elle l'avait laissé faire tout ce qu'il voulaient de son corps. Elle l'avait cajolé toute la nuit pensant le réconforter. Mais lui ne fesait que de penser que même s'il avait eu une petite sœur morte, la douleur aurait été la même, alors il l'avait laissé faire.

Edward Cullen n'était pas seulement attristé d'avoir perdu sa femme, il nourrissait aussi une haine sans nom contre elle. Il avait beau l'aimé, il ne pouvait pas oublié qu'elle n'avait pas tenu la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite devant le prêtre. Elle lui avait fait avoir confiance en l'amour et lui, il l'avait cru.

Il s'en voulait maintenant d'avoir été si faible devant elle. Lui autrefois si volage était devenu un homme respectable. Elle avait transformer le jeune arrogant qu'il était alors.

Mais elle lui avait menti, elle était parti.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que s'il ne l'avait pas forcé à faire un choix, peut-être aurait-elle été encore avec lui. Mais il finissait toujours par se dire que maintenant, c'était trop tard. C'était fini entre eux. Elle l'avait quitté.

Il se souvenait encore de cette soirée. Elle lui avait annoncé plus tôt dans la journée qu'elle avait été accepté dans un stage de littérature. C'était la chance de sa vie, il le savait. Il se souvenait encore du sourire qui illuminait son visage lorsqu'elle le lui avait annoncé. Il avait été fier d'elle et il voulait qu'elle réalise ses rêves. Mais il avait vite changé d'avis quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle partait 3 mois et que son correcteur, Jacob, l'accompagnait.

Il lui avait alors dit de ne pas y aller – il savait pertinemment que Jacob Black était fortement attiré par elle – et elle lui avait répondu que c'était la chance de sa vie. Il lui avait alors parlé de Jacob en haussant la voix mais elle niait. Il lui avait fait une crise mais rien n'y avait fait.

Il n'avait pas eu le choix, il lui avait demander de choisir entre eux ou la littérature. Mais pour lui, il lui demandait de choisir entre lui et Jacob. Elle était parti, elle l'avait choisi lui.

Il avait essayer de faire disparaître la douleur de cette trahison, mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Même quand il avait repeint grossièrement une partie de leur chambre en rose pâle sous prétexte qu'_elle _détestait cette couleur. Même quand il avait tapé de toutes ses forces dans le mur du salon pour ce punir, et il y avait laissé des trous.

Il s'en voulait de l'avoir trop aimé. Elle lui avait donné son amour, certes. Mais pour lui qui n'avait jamais connu ça, il avait laissé ses sentiments pour _elle_ prendre une trop grande place dans son cœur.

Il avait lui aussi eu plusieurs opportunités de carrière grâce à son piano mais il les avait tous refuser sans même_ lui_ en parler car il ne voulait pas se séparer d'_elle_. Et _elle _était parti à la première occasion …

Et au lieu de passer ses soirées à caresser ses cheveux à lui répété qu'il l'aimait, il les passait dans un night-club, picolant comme jamais, et il cherchait la fille qui le réconforterait pendant la soirée.

**Tout était redevenu comme avant. **

**Edward Cullen refusait de penser qu'_elle_ était désormais une ex. Pour lui, elle restait sa femme. **

**

* * *

****Laissez des reviews !**

Et je publierais peut-être avant ...


	2. Envers et contre tous

**Ton seul crime a été de m'aimer**

**Chapitre 2 : Une fille qu'il aimait encore, envers et contre tous**

**Merci à Bellaandedwardamour, sophie **(Edward est un être torturé, y a qu'à espéré qu'il reprenne espoir. Sauf pour nous, peut-être ...) **lili71, audrey **( La suite est là. J'espère qu'elle sera aussi bien que le premier chapitre), **lamue12, julie **( Ton nom rime avec jolie, bref ... voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle sera digne du début)**, bella-lili-rosecullensister, pandawhite, Celestina L, Alicia **(merci pour ta review, pour la question de la focalisation, rendez-vous dans le paragraphe qui suit)**, miiss88 et Twifiction **( pour le point de vue, un paragraphe suit, pour ce chapitre, l'histoire n'avance pas tellement mais c'est pour le chapitre suivant, celui-ci met les choses en place)** pour vos reviews.**

**Beaucoup d'entre-vous m'ont demander si j'allais continuer avec mon point de vue externe, la réponse est oui. J'ai écrit toutes mes autres fics avec un point de vue interne et j'avais envie de changer. Je m'étais fait une idée assez précise du style que j'allais utiliser pour celle-cI. Avec un point de vue externe, je peux faire transparaitre, tous ce que je veux, ou presque. Qu'alors qu'un POV interne me limiterait aux pensée d'une personne et au geste de l'autre. Avec ce point de vue, leurs pensées ne sont pas "clairement" écrite mais elles sont pensées et je peux passer d'un personnage à un autre. **

**J'espère que vous continurez à me lire et que le POV ne vous découragera pas. Mais dites-moi toujours en quoi pourrais-je l'améliorer ? Je ferais ce que je pourrais en gardant mon POV. Y a t-il quelques choses de dérangeant dans ce point de vue ? **

Merci à punkie1001 pour son travail et sa rapidité de correction, tu fais du bon boulot !

* * *

Comme chaque soir, Edward Cullen s'apprêtait à sortir. Il ne s'était pas revêtu de ses plus beaux vêtements, comme la plupart des gens. Au contraire, il comptait s'y rendre avec un pantalon troué et ses plus vieilles baskets. Pour lui, ça semblait évident : il n'allait pas s'y rendre costard-cravate.

Mais contrairement aux autres soirs, il était pressé. Il n'avait pas pu attendre l'heure à laquelle il partait habituellement. Il n'avait pas attendu tranquillement chez lui, à moitié affalé sur son canapé, les chaussettes à l'air, et les yeux rivés sur l'horloge de sa femme, que tout le monde se saoulait. Parce que quand l'alcool coulait à flot, les filles ne lui résistaient jamais, même si celles-ci étaient accompagnées...

D'ailleurs, s'il pouvait encore regarder la vieille horloge dans le blanc de ses yeux, c'était uniquement parce qu'il l'avait démonté, collé des femmes nues à la place des chiffres romain et remonté pièce par pièce.

Sur le coup, il avait été fier de lui. Il pouvait déjà imaginé la tête qu'_elle_ aurait fait si elle avait vu ce qu'il avait osé faire à ses affaires. Il voyait ses yeux qui se seraient fermés à moitié et auraient reflété tant sa tristesse que sa colère, sa mâchoire qui se serait contractée, et la petite ride qui se serait formée entre ses yeux lorsqu'elle aurait froncé les sourcils.

Il ne se lasserait jamais de ce spectacle, il le savait. Sa femme était une beauté fatale qu'il ne cessait d'admirer.

Ce soir-là, Edward Cullen avait décidé d'aller en boîte avant minuit, ce qui était loin d'être dans ses habitudes. Cela ne lui était même jamais arrivé. Il aimait arriver lorsque la soirée était bien avancée, que la musique était à fond et que les filles s'arrachaient sur la piste de danse …

Mais il y avait pourtant une bonne raison à ce revirement.

Tout ce qu'il faisait, Edward Cullen ne le faisait pas pour lui. Il le faisait pour prouver à sa femme qu'elle n'avait rien changé en lui, qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'incidence dans sa vie … qu'elle avait été, elle aussi, une parmi tant d'autre et qu'il l'avait oubliée. Il voulait lui faire croire qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Pourtant, tout ce cirque n'était que pure illusion, il le savait. Car même s'il pouvait lui mentir, il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui même. Mais il s'entêtait à ne pas vouloir admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, qu'elle peuplait chacune de ses pensées, chacun de ses rêves …

Elle était partout et il ne pouvait s'en débarrasser.

Il l'aimait, il le savait.

Alors, il s'était dit que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Il avait eu tord et il s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'il avait enfin daigné répondre au téléphone. Pendant des jours, celui-ci avait sonné sans relâche. Alors un matin, il avait décroché sous un coup de colère.

C'était Alice. Et depuis qu'il l'avait eu au bout du fil, il ne cessait de se dire qu'il avait eu tord de décrocher. Alors … il avait écrabouillé son portable pour ensuite le jeter à la poubelle.

Il avait presque réussit à oublier les propos de son interlocuteur mais quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait jeté le téléphone dans la mauvaise poubelle, il avait repensé à _elle. Elle _qui lui répétait de ne pas mélanger le papier, le plastique et le verre.

Alors, il y repensait, encore et encore.

_Elle_ allait revenir.

Son car devait arriver à Seattle le soir même. Il n'avait pas arrêté de reprocher à son amie de ne pas le lui avoir dit plus tôt. Mais Alice lui répétait que ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne lui répondait pas. Alors dès qu'il avait eu son information, il avait raccroché.

Mais il ignorait que son amie avait cru qu'il lui avait raccroché au nez. Pour lui, continuer la conversation n'avait aucune importance, il avait eu tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il ne voulait pas jouer l'hypocrite avec elle et lui montrer un visage qui n'était pas lui. Alors, il avait raccroché. Mais pour elle, Edward lui avait raccroché au nez. Elle savait qu'il allait mal mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il aurait été aussi dure avec elle. Elle n'était que la messagère.

Mais sa femme était de retour, il ne pouvait l'oublier. Des petits fourmillements dans ses oreilles le lui rappelait. Comme si Alice lui répétait encore la phrase qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais entendre.

Edward Cullen décréta que ses cheveux étaient assez bien coiffés pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'y toucher. Il prit sa veste en cuir avant de quitter son appartement mais il ne le ferma pas à clef Il se fichait de savoir si quelqu'un passait par là et le cambriolait. Cela ne ferait que de lui rendre service. Cet appartement ne comportait que des objets qui avaient une histoire qui les rapportaient à Bella, seulement il n'avait pas été capable de s'en débarrasser.

Pour lui, plus rien dans cet appartement ne méritait qu'il ferme la porte. Alors, il descendit tranquillement les marches les unes après les autres en tentant de ne pas y repenser.

Il ne prenait plus l'ascenseur depuis _son _départ car c'était son moyen de locomotion à _elle. _Elle était incapable de prendre les escaliers sans glisser. Et il devait se répéter qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec elle, alors l'ascenseur était devenu inexistant pour lui, même les jours où il était chargé de courses.

Edward Cullen arriva bientôt dans la rue. Elle était moins déserte qu'à son habitude mais il ne s'en soucia pas, il sortait plus tôt que les autres jours. Il y avait quelques piétons qui devait se rendre au même endroit que lui, et une voiture qui passait.

. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas de la rue, la musique commençait à devenir plus forte : il était bientôt arriver. Seul une centaine de pas le séparait de sa destination et il y fut vite arrivé. Le videur le laissa passer sans problème. Il n'eut même pas à faire la queue comme tout le monde, c'était un habitué. Tout le personnel le connaissait, ça lui faisait faire des économies. Edward Cullen ne payait jamais ses entrées.

- La boîte s'avoua bien remplie. Comme un samedi soir, songea-t-il

Il y avait des filles canons et la musique était bonne ce soir-là. Il reconnu la plupart des filles qui se déhanchaient, et il se souvenait des soirées qu'il avait passé avec elles. Et chacune d'elle espérait qu'il la choisirait mais elle ignorait qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance. Il ne couchait avec la même fille qu'une seule fois. Il n'y avait qu'une exception, sa femme.

Edward marcha vers le bar, tout en regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'osait l'approcher. Car même s'il était frivole, il aimait avoir le choix. Il aimait choisir la fille qui aurait la chance de passer la soirée avec lui mais il ne voulait pas être choisi. C'était le mystère Edward Cullen.

Il bar-man arriva instantanément vers lui. Il savait que son client n'aimait pas attendre et il souhaitait à tout prix garder son boulot. Pourtant, Edward ne pensait pas qu'il venait vers lui pour cette raison. Il avait toujours été gentil avec lui, il lui avait même donné des centaines de dollars de pourboires, il discutait souvent avec lui. Alors, il croyait que c'était pour une semblant d'amitié. Seulement, il ignorait que le bar-man avait eu vent du renvois de la personne qui l'avait précédé.

C'était un soir de pluie. C'était _le_ soir qui avait changé la vie d'Edward Cullen, celui où son épouse était partie. Ce soir-là, il s'était rendu au night-club pour tenter d'oublier le rejet et l'abandon dont il avait été victime.

Seulement, le bar-man qui travaillait là-bas à l'époque ignorait qui était le grand Edward Cullen. Alors, il ne lui avait pas prêté grande importance et ça lui avait couté son job.

Edward l'avait repéré plusieurs fois dans la soirée. Car ce soir-là, il voyait rouge et n'avait pas voulu être patient. Son client lui avait alors donné un premier avertissement parce qu'il ne l'avait pas servi en priorité. Mais le pauvre bar-man ignorait qu'Edward Cullen ne mentait pas quand il lui avait dit qu'il connaissait le proprio et que s'il le voulait, il pouvait le faire renvoyé.

Il n'y avait pas eu de second avertissement, Edward n'avait même pas prit la peine de le lui rappeler quand, plus tard dans la soirée, il refusait de lui servir une autre bière soit disant pour sa sécurité. Edward Cullen avait assisté au première loge au renvoi de l'employé lorsque le grand patron était descendu pour voir où était le problème. Son employé avait été publiquement humilié car il n'y avait pas seulement le client de malheur et son patron de présent mais aussi tout les clients du night-club.

Alors quand on avait employé un remplaçant, ses collèges avaient tous mis le petit nouveau en garde contre lui. Et depuis Edward n'avait plus aucun problème avec les employés, tout le monde savait qui il était et qui il avait été : une personne vraiment très influente, dans tous les milieux.

Le lendemain du départ de sa bien-aimée il avait même envisagé d'utiliser son influence pour que Bella reste avec lui et qu'elle ne soit plus choisi pour son maudit stage. Il n'aurait même pas eu à débourser un seul dollar. Il avait eu le téléphone entre ses doigts raides, mais il avait renoncé en repensant que sa femme était partie et que même si elle revenait, les choses ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Elle aurait su que son charmant mari avait quelques choses à voir avec le désistement de sa candidature et elle ne lui aurait jamais pardonné. Elle ne l'aurait plus aimé comme lui l'aimait. Et elle lui en aurait voulu de la forcer à rester avec lui, alors elle aurait fini par partir ... et il n'y aurait pas eu de stage.

Le triste époux avait donc renoncé, il avait essayer de tuer l'égoïsme qu'il avait en lui et il _l_'avait laissé réalisé ses rêves même si cela le tuait. Car même si sa veste en cuir et ses jeans délavés laissaient penser que c'était un dur-à- cuire, il n'en était rien. Il avait eu du mal à _la _laisser partir.

Sa boisson arriva quelques secondes après qu'il l'ait commandé. Apparemment, le bar-man avait bien compris la leçon et ne souhaitait pas suivre les traces de son prédécesseur. C'était une bonne chose.

Edward avala une gorgé du liquide qu'on l'aborda déjà. C'était une fille rousse, assez grande avec des belles formes. Elle n'eut pas l'air timide, à interpeller le grand Edward Cullen. À moins qu'elle ne l'ait pas reconnu. Il se disait mentalement qu'elle avait de la chance. S'il n'avait pas eu quelque chose à prouver à son épouse, il l'aurait rejetée. Mais ce soir-là, il était bien stressé. Il savait qu'il aurait eu le temps de séduire une autre conquête mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre une fille aussi bien munie. Car même s'il savait que Bella ne la verrait pas, c'était une victoire personnelle qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier.

Cependant, même s'il avait une fille sous la main, il ne comptait pas quitter la fête tout de suite. Il passait ses journées à attendre que la soirée commence et il ne comptait pas la quitter sans en avoir profiter.

Il ne voulait pas non plus donner un faux espoir à la rousse. Plus depuis qu'il savait ce que la douleur pouvait causer chez une personne. Il souhaitait que personne n'ait à ressentir ce que lui avait ressenti quand _elle _était partie. Même s'il refusait de l'avouer. Alors, il ne s'était pas obligé à lui faire la discussion. Comme ça pour lui, c'était clair : il ne comptait pas passer la soirée avec elle sauf s'ils finissaient au lit. Ainsi la situation était claire, il n'y avait pas de malentendu.

Il suivit donc son plan à la lettre, il daigna plus regarder la rousse, il ne lui parla pas si elle ne lui avait pas posé de question et il se montra aussi inintéressé qu'il aurait dû se montrer lorsqu'il avait rencontrer Bella.

Au début, la rousse ne comprit pas ce brusque changement d'attitude. Dans sa tête, elle s'en plaignait car il ne regardait plus son décolleté et matait les filles qui dansaient juste devant lui.. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé son prénom !

Mais elle s'était vite rendue à l'évidence. Monsieur ne voulait pas être pris à la légère et considérer comme acquis. Elle s'était donc adapté. Elle avait commandé la boisson la plus forte qu'avait le bar-man. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi le garçon aux reflets roux avait laissé échapper un rire. Celui-ci avait tout de suite compris que c'était une tentative de l'impressionner. Mais cette tentative était vaine. Elle n'avait pas su le nom d'un cocktail fort et ça avait fait d'elle une petite fille qui voulait rentrer dans la cour des grands aux yeux de l'orgueilleux rouquin.

Elle s'était montrée presque aussi indifférente que son voisin à son égard. Presque, car la tentation avait été trop fort et elle lui avait lancé des regards en catimini., ce qui faisait s'élargir le sourire d'Edward. Il était vraiment étonné qu'une fille pareille ait eu le courage de venir parler à un type qui portait une veste en cuir et un pantalon troué. Il ressemblait vraiment à un chef de gang insouciant. Il avait même le tatouage, bien que celui-ci représentait plus l'amour que la haine et la violence.

Et pour compléter le tableau, Edward Cullen avait la moto.

Il l'avait échangé contre sa Volvo. Il y avait passé de si bons moments avec _elle _dans cette voiturequ'il n'avait pas voulu la garder. Il avait eu l'habitude d'emmener Bella en promenade avec. Et elle lui donnait l'image que les voitures étaient pour ceux qui avait une famille, or il n'en avait pas. Il était inutile de se voiler la face.

Il avait donc été certain de vouloir échanger sa Volvo contre une magnifique moto, le jour où il était allé voir Bella à Boston.

Il était allé la voir deux semaines après son départ pour essayer de sauver leur couple. Et il avait pensé avoir réussi quand il avait cru qu'elle était heureuse de le voir. Le sourire qu'elle lui avait fait avait suffi à le lui faire croire. Il lui avait alors demandé s'ils pouvaient aller quelque part où ils pourraient discuter seuls. Une fois encore, la petite ride qui s'était formée au creux de ses sourcils lorsqu'elle les avait froncé l'avait laissé penser qu'elle allait accepter. Mais quelqu'un l'avait demandée, alors elle était repartie. Elle lui avait répété au moins trois fois d'attendre qu'elle ait fini pour qu'ils y aillent. Mais pour lui, c'était clair. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas choisi.

Il était malade rien qu'en repensant au nombre de kilomètres qu'il avait faits pour la voir. Ils s'étaient parler moins d'une minute et il avait passé des heures à rentrer à leur appartement. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire toutes les choses qu'il aurait voulu lui dire et elle ne l'avait même pas rappelé.

Cela avait aussi contribué à l'échange de la Volvo qu'il avait tant appréciée. Mais il s'y était habitué comme tant d'autres choses. De plus, ça lui donnait un air de bad-boy.

Quand il eut enfin assez de ce jeux ridicule qui s'était installé entre lui et la rousse et qu'il eut envie de s'en allez, il la laissa en plan sans un mot. Ce n'était pas son genre de fille, elle lui semblait trop gamine.

Edward Cullen n'avait qu'un seul genre de fille : brune aux yeux chocolat. Mais il s'était habituée aux autres.

Il se dirigea vers une grande blonde qui lui avait fait des clins d'œil toute la soirée et elle ne semblait attendre que ça. Alors, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de la convaincre de le suivre jusqu'à chez lui. Et elle avait l'air bien pressée d'y arriver.

Ils marchèrent tous deux à vive allure dans la rue. Edward marchait très vite vers son appartement mais on aurait dit qu'il était seul. Il n'attendait pas la blonde, qui tentait de le rattraper avec ses talons hauts. C'était comme si il était seul et qu'une fille lui courait après.

Mais en réalité, Edward était très pressé d'arriver chez lui. Il imaginait déjà ce qu'il allait faire subir à la magnifique blonde et son érection en était de plus en plus douloureuse, alors il marchait encore plus vite.

Il dû supporter les jérémiades de la fille quand celle-ci appris qu'il ne comptait pas prendre l'ascenseur. Mais il continua à monter les escaliers. Aucune voix ne se fit plus entendre, alors il se sentit soulagé. Mais il en vient vite à la conclusion qu'elle avait décidé de prendre l'ascenseur. Alors, il reprit sa course effréné. Il arriva juste quand la fille sortait de l'ascenseur, qui était vraiment lent.

Dès qu'il fut à son étage et qu'il arriva à la hauteur de la fille, il attaqua ses lèvres. Celle-ci ne lui laissa aucune résistance, au contraire. C'était presque si elle n'était pas en train de le déshabiller dans le couloir. Edward redoubla l'intensité de ses baisers et une de ses mains passa sous la robe de la demoiselle. Elle gémit. Il savait que ses gémissement allaient réveiller les voisins alors il ouvrit la porte de son appartement qu'il avait laissé ouverte. Cela semblait d'autant plus être une bonne idée.

À peine fut-il entré dans le salon que la fille se retrouva accroché à ses hanches. Il la déshabillait déjà, sa robe était ouverte et les mains d'Edward se baladaient déjà sur les cuisses de la fille. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour se retrouver nue.

Il ne connaissait même pas son prénom.

La jeune fille ne cessait de gémir sous ses caresses mais lui, il trouvait tout ça monotone. Elle avait du plaisir mais pas lui. Pour lui, ce n'était pas assez. Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre davantage alors, il se déshabilla. Elle se plaignit lorsqu'il la lâcha mais elle fut bien vite satisfaite quand elle le vit nu.

Elle eut l'air de beaucoup apprécié ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux parce qu'elle se lécha les lèvres avant de partir à l'assaut de son entrejambe.

Elle n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que pendant qu'elle lui faisait vivre un véritable bien-être, les pensées de son amant dérivait vers une autre. Une fille qu'il avait aimé. Une fille qu'il aimait encore, envers et contre tout. Il imaginait ses doigts à elle sur lui pendant que sa bouche lui procurerait une divine torture. La lueur de défi qu'il y aurait eu dans les yeux de son épouse si elle avait été à la place de la fille... Ce fut ainsi qu'il fini par venir dans la bouche de son amante.

Et ce fut toujours ainsi.

Quoi que les femmes lui procuraient, il imaginait toujours sa douce épouse à la place de toutes les femmes qui passaient dans son lit.

Cette nuit-là ne fit pas exception. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque coup de reins, tout était destinée à sa femme. Et à personne d'autre, même pas à celle qui partageait ces moments intimes avec lui.

_**Alors qu'Edward Cullen était profondément endormi au côté de son amante, il était loin d'imaginer que sa bien-aimée était de l'autre côté de la porte et qu'elle semblait vouloir jeter un dernier coup d'œil à celui qui l'avait tant aimé. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Laissez des reviews ****!**

Pour le chapitre 1, j'ai eu 15 reviews ! Le chapitre 3 est prêt à être posté. Vous voulez faire un petit jeu ?

Si pour le chapitre 2, j'ai :

- 15 reviews : prochain chapitre dans une semaine et demi

- 20 reviews : prochain chapitre dans une semaine

- 25 reviews ( je ne crois pas vraiment à un tel raz de marée) : 3 jours

A vous de voir quand vous voulez que je poste ...


	3. La souffrance du commun des mortels

**Comme promis, le chapitre :**

**il est là, il est beau et il vous attend !**

**M****erci à Audrey**(Ta prière a été exocé )**,** **Nadia**(Je pourrais mais je serais en rupture de stock plus vite)**, Soihra, Bellaandedwardamour, britna**(Tu voulais, tu as eu)**, Bella-lili-rosecullensister, xoxlauoxo, lamue12, Pandawhite, Vicki**(Réponse dans ce chapitre)**, ****Julie**(Je crois que tu es la seule à y avoir penser)**, nina**(J'ai bien ri avec ta review, la réaction de Bella dans ce chapitre)**, doudounord, stphanie**(Je suis toujours heureuse de découvrir une nouvelle lectrice)** indosyl, liliieflo 1207, yayalia, Xmariiiie, S, annabelle**(la suite est là ... heureuse que le POV te plaise),** Calestina L, Alicia**(Je reconnais une impaciente dans la salle !)**,Alisson**(Les retrouvailles dans ce chapitre)**, LILIA 68**(Edward et Bella ne sont plus ensemble depuis son départ. Mais ils n'ont pas divorcés) **et Krine69 ****pour vos reviews.**

**Alors là, on a eu 32 reviews pour le deuxième chapitre, moi qui croyait qu'on n'arriverait même pas aux 25... Je suis extrêmement contente. Il faut continuer ! Et vous voyez ? je vous ai poster le chapitre deux jours plus tard au lieu de trois !**

**L'histoire commence véritablement au prochain chapitre. **

Merci à punkie1001 de m'avoir corriger  
(Remercier la aussi de sa rapidité. Sinon, le système que j'ai mis en bas aurait laisser place aux 2 semaines d'attente prévu ...)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : La souffrance du commun des mortels**

Les doigts de Bella s'étaient délicatement posés sur la poignée de son ancienne chambre. De _leur _ancienne chambre. Sa respiration était devenue erratique, si bien qu'elle dut s'arrêter de respirer. Les battements de son cœur ne cessaient de s'accentuer, elle avait même l'impression qu'il était prêt à bondir hors de sa poitrine. Et elle sautillait intérieurement en pensant à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire... son mari lui avait terriblement manqué.

Elle appuya légèrement sur la poignée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à pousser la porte. Mais elle ne put se résoudre à le faire. Elle avait peur que son époux soit réveillé, or elle n'était pas prête à l'affronter.

Alors, elle lâcha la poignée.

Isabella Swan n'était pas là par hasard. Alice avait fait allusion à l'ordinateur portable qu'elle avait oublié ici plusieurs semaines auparavant et qu'elle souhaitait récupérer d'urgence. Il contenait tout les croquis des robes pour son prochain défilé et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'en passer.

Mais Edward Cullen ne semblait pas s'en soucier plus que ça. Alice lui avait fait part de son désir de le récupérer plusieurs fois déjà mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Elle avait passé des heures à sa porte à sonner, mais lui prétendait ne pas être là. Il ne faisait pas ça pour gâcher le défilé d'Alice mais il ne voulait pas la voir. Il ne voulait voir plus personne. Cette histoire de défilé raté par sa faute lui semblait être un cadeau en comparaison à ce qu'il vivait. Mais il avait été loin d'imaginer que ce serait sa charmante épouse qui finirait par venir chercher les croquis.

Ils n'était que deux a posséder la clef de l'appartement. _Lui_ et _elle_. Mais Bella était partie à Boston, alors il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle reviendrait et que cette fois, ce serait_ elle _et pas sa maudite amie ou le fiancé de celle-ci_._

Une fois, il avait mis l'ordinateur sur le seuil de la porte en espérant que le petit lutin passerait le harceler. Mais personne n'était jamais venu et la pluie s'était abattu sur le balcon. Alice avait compris que jamais il n'ouvrirait, quelque soit ses arguments alors, elle n'avait pas prit la peine de refaire le voyage jusqu'à chez son ami.

Depuis, l'engin trônait à côté du meuble téléphone.

Mais ça n'avait pas étonné Bella de voir qu'il manquait à l'appel, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait vu. L'endroit était vraiment différent de ses souvenirs. La belle décoration que leur avait faite Esmée n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Désormais, le chaos régnait en maître sur les lieux. Plusieurs canettes de bières jonchaient le sol, il y avait de l'aluminium dans le micro-onde, les murs étaient perforés par la colère, des préservatifs trainaient un peu partout, et des magazines à caractère pornographique étaient entreposés dans le cadre qui avait appartenu à sa grand-mère maternelle.

Mais tout était rangé et propre. La cuisine avait même l'air ne pas avoir servi depuis des mois tellement elle brillait.

Elle avait tout de suite compris la signification de tout ce cinéma.. Jamais elle n'avait pu voir un tel bazar dans son appartement, son mari était quelqu'un d'ordonné qui rangeait toujours après lui. Elle avait vite compris que tout était contre elle, tout ce qui trainait avait un rapport avec elle. C'était elle qui lui avait dit que l'aluminium bousillait les micros-ondes, qu'elle n'aimait pas le voir ivre, c'était elle qui lui disait de se calmer et enfin, c'était elle qui l'avait félicité une fois pour ne pas être un de ces célibataires qui laissent tout trainer ….

Pour ne pas se mettre en colère, elle se disait qu'elle avait de la chance qu'il n'y ait pas de bazar. Mais toutes ses tentatives échouèrent quand elle revoyait les trous que son mari avait fait dans le mur.

Alors, elle se retournait pour ne pas avoir à contempler ce que pouvait faire la colère de son mari. Mais cela ne l'aida pas, au contraire. Elle tombait nez à nez avec la table, autrefois magnifique, et qui n'était aujourd'hui plus qu'un bout de bois rayé par des coups de couteaux.

Bella vacilla légèrement déstabilisée par tous ces changements. Elle essaya de se rattraper à lapremière chose qui lui passa sous la main, mais ne trouva que le vide, et bien que le sol soit parfaitement plat, elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le parquet de l'appartement.

Alerté par un bruit inconnu, Edward tâtonna le lit pour se convaincre que c'était la fille d'hier soir qui quittait son appartement. Mais sa main atteint bien vite un corps chaud, enroulé dans le drap. Alors il se rendit vite à l'évidence.

Quelqu'un était dans son salon.

Il se leva en quatrième vitesse, – il n'eut pas besoin de se revêtir puisse qu'il l'avait déjà fait depuis l'aube – , prit sa batte de base-ball, et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Il s'arrêta instantanément.

La personne était de dos mais il la reconnut immédiatement. Les cheveux bruns du visiteur descendaient en cascades dans son dos, sa silhouette était aussi fine que dans ses souvenirs et elle semblait encore plus maladroite qu'auparavant. Les rêves qu'il avait fait d'elle ne lui rendait en aucun cas justice. Sa beauté était au moins mille fois supérieure à celle ses souvenirs. Elle n'avait rien d'égal dans ce bas-monde. Les pétales de roses qu'il avait sémés lors de leur lune de miel étaient fades. Le goût appétissant de la bière qui avait coulé le long de sa trachée était amer et le coucher du soleil était monotone à travers son regard... Son cœur battit instantanément plus vite, comme il en avait l'habitude en apercevant son épouse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda-t-il pourtant aussi froidement qu'il le put.

La jeune femme se retourna aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas entendu son bourreau ouvrir la porte.

Bella ne fut pourtant pas surprise de voir son mari adossé à la porte de leur chambre. Elle le trouvait aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs. Et plus encore, même. Ses cheveux bronze étaient décoiffés et ses yeux verts étaient encore plus expressifs que dans ses souvenirs.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent malgré elle sur les doigts de son mari, et elle fut déçue de constater qu'il ne portait pas son alliance. La petite bague d'or finement ouvragée sur laquelle avait été minuscieusement gravé le précieux nom de son mari et qu'elle portait elle-même au doigt s'alourdissait de seconde en seconde. Elle était heureuse que son doigt soit bien caché dans sa poche, à l'abri de son regard..

Elle était loin d'imaginer que son alliance, à lui, était solidement accroché à une chaine autour de son cou, reposant contre son cœur.

Le cœur de la belle aussi battait maintenant beaucoup plus frénétiquement. Mais elle ne pensait pas recevoir un tel accueil de la part de son mari, elle avait espéré qu'elle aurait eu une chance de tout lui expliquer.

Mais elle savait que c'était perdu d'avance.

- Je suis chez moi ici, que je sache. Répliqua la jeune femme en tentant d'**imiter** le ton d'Edward.

Elle était assez fière de sa tirade. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à son mari sa faiblesse, elle ne voulait pas lui montrer à quelle point elle était faible, contre lui.

Lui, il ne cessait de se répéter mentalement qu'elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle n'avait pas le droit de partir et de revenir comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'avait plus le droit de lui dire ça après ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

- Tu n'es plus la bienvenue. Annonça calmement Edward, d'un ton qui faisait froid dans le dos en la regardant intensément.

Cette simple phrase eut don de faire douter Bella. Elle ne se sentait plus aussi fière d'elle et il la regardait toujours aussi méchamment. Son visage ne reflétait plus aucune tendresse et aucune douceur. Sa voix s'était faite froide et calme, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

- Je suis venue chercher l'ordinateur d'Alice. Répondit-elle, sur la défensive.

Aucun sentiment ne passa sur le visage de son mari et celui-ci ne semblait faire aucun effort pour qu'ils s'entendent. Elle était loin d'imaginer qu'en réalité il rassemblait toute ses forces pour ne pas lui sauter dans les bras et la couvrir d'une trainée de baiser.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer son épouse pendant que celle-ci marchait vers la porte, aussi gracieusement qu'elle en était capable. Il ne tenta même pas une approche indirecte. Celle-ci hésitait à se retourner et à le regarder une dernière fois. Elle sentait le regard brûlant de son ancien amant sur elle. Malheureusement, elle savait qu'il ne reflétait pas de désir mais plutôt de la colère. Alors, elle se retourna pour lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué en espérant que ça pourrait changé quelque chose, mais elle fut bloquée par la froideur des traits de son époux. Lui savait parfaitement qu'elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il espérait simplement ce ne serait pas quelque chose qui le ferait remettre en doute son attitude et ses sentiments. Il ne voulait éprouver que de la haine.

Elle, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Elle aurait pu se retourner et partir sans dire un mot mais cela aurait prouvé qu'elle était trop intimidé par lui pour lui parler. Ce n'était que la vérité mais elle fit un ultime effort.

- Très joli. Commenta-t-elle en fixait le mur troué par les poings de son mari.

Un sourire arrogant apparut sur les lèvres de l'auteur de cette destruction, mais ses yeux étaient toujours solidement ancrés sur elle. Elle eut même l'impression qu'il était fier de lui montrer qu'il avait détruit leur appartement.

Elle savait que la situation était ainsi par sa faute et elle s'en voulait. Elle ne pouvait pas cesser de se maudire pour avoir gâcher ce qu'ils avaient en commun.

Elle l'aimait et elle voulait le récupérer.

Elle avait même raccourci son stage pour retourner auprès de lui. Elle avait été bien déçu quand elle avait vu que c'était Alice qui était venue à l'aéroport. Elle avait espéré qu'Edward le fasse mais elle savait maintenant qu'il lui vouait une haine sans nom. Elle avait cru qu'il aurait apprécié ce raccourcissement du stage, mais apparemment non. Cela ne faisait plus aucune différence, il ne voulait plus d'elle.

Celui-ci resta immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte, regardant l'endroit par lequel était partie Bella. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était elle qui était partie, pas lui. Et elle trouvait le moyen de rentrer dans sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle était entrée dans leur appartement qui était devenu _son _appartement. Elle avait encore le double des clefs. Et à ce moment, il se promit de les récupérer coûte que coûte. Il ne voulait pas la voir débarquer à n'importe quel moment dans son appartement. Elle provoquer en lui des sentiments confus, qui se bousculaient sans cesse, des choses qu'il voulait enterrer à jamais.

Tout à coup, il sentit des bras chauds encercler sa taille. Il ne bougea pas et continua à fixer la porte. Son esprit refusait de se déconnecter de l'avalanche « Bella ».

La fille remarqua son manque de réaction. Elle n'avait pas vu la personne avec qui il avait parlé mais elle avait entendu des voix. Elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

Pourtant, elle continua son manège. Ses doigts fins caressèrent le torse du jeune homme en arabesque, ses lèvres étaient collées à son épaule et elle tentait désespérément d'attirer son attention.

Mais Edward ne bougeait toujours pas et il semblait ne pas se rendre compte de la présence de la jeune fille. Il était tellement obnubilé par Bella qu'il en oubliait le monde extérieur. Plus rien n'existait à part _elle. _Malgré tout, le sentiment d'abandon ne le quittait pas et il lui en voulait toujours de lui faire ressentir _ça. _

Il avait envie de la bercer pendant son sommeil, de la câliner dans le canapé, de lui faire de bons petits plats, de la faire rire, de chanter pour elle … de tout faire pour _elle. _Mais une partie de lui avait envie de lui faire ressentir la même chose qu'il ressentait, toute la peine et la douleur que son cœur refusait de combattre. Il voulait la protéger et la blesser en même temps.

Mais pourtant, il voulait qu'elle comprenne.

Edward …

Le chuchotement de la fille eut le don de le sortir de ses pensées. Elle était toujours derrière lui à s'y accrochait comme s'il allait s'en aller.

Edward Cullen détestait être tripoté.

D'un coup habile, il se débarrassa d'elle. Elle en resta estomaqué et le regardait avec des yeux ronds. L'information ne devait pas être montée jusqu'au cerveau. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas, il fit comme si elle n'était pas là. Et cela la blessa même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer, par pur orgueil.

Il but tranquillement une tasse de café mais il ne la servit pas. Il jouait à l'ignorer mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que l'homme pensait lui rendre service. Elle ne savait pas à quel point il avait été dur avec sa femme le matin même et pour lui, elle était chanceuse qu'il l'ignore tout simplement.

Mais il était le seul à voir les choses de cette manière et il ne fut aucunement surpris quand la blonde sortit en furie de son appartement sans avoir oublier de l'insulter un bon coup.

D'une certaine manière, il avait l'impression de se retrouver à nouveau seul, d'avoir encore été abandonné. Il avait beau se répété mentalement que c'était lui qui l'avait cherché. Cette impression de vide revenait toujours dans sa poitrine et un froid glacial envahissait son corps meurtri.

Edward passa le reste de la journée hors de son appartement. Il avait continuellement peur qu'_elle_ revienne le voir pour une quelconque raison. Parce qu'il savait que même s'il ne la voyait seulement quelques secondes, il mettrait plusieurs semaines à en guérir.

Il passa la matinée dans un bar paumé à tenir compagnie à un vieillard qui lui avait raconté les aléas de sa vie. Il avait cru qu'il serait trop tôt pour boire, mais apparemment pas. Le monsieur ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de l'heure, trop obnubilé par l'alcool qui pourrissait sa vie. Son teint était assez blafard, son nez était rougie par le rosé qu'il avait déjà avalé et des petites ridules étaient apparues auprès de ses yeux, semblables à ceux d'un paumé.

Edward ne fut guère surpris d'apprendre son âge. En vérité, l'homme avait trente-cinq ans. Il en paraissait cinquante. L'alcool avait un effet véritablement néfaste sur lui. N'importe quel personne ayant grandi dans un mode de vie sain serait parti en courant du bar. Mais pas Edward. Ce spectacle ne l'étonnait guère, il avait passé son enfance à boire et fumer dans les rues mal éclairées de Chicago et ce genre de chose passait inaperçu, dans cette vaste ville.

Finalement, il passa sa journée en compagnie du « vieil » homme à se saouler. En fin d'après-midi, il avait même réussi à se confier à lui. Il lui avait dit à quel point il souffrait du retour de sa femme. Le poids qui oppressait son cœur s'était un peu allégé, mais aussi infimement soit-il, cela lui fit du bien. Avant qu'elle ne revienne, il lui suffisait de jouer l'indifférent devant les gens pour cacher sa tristesse mais depuis qu'il savait qu'_elle_ était dans la même ville que lui, cela se révélait beaucoup plus ardu qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Ses cheveux bruns, ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses yeux chocolat, la chaleur de ses caresse, sa douceur … Il ne cessait d'y repenser. Sa présence l'intoxiquait toujours autant, sauf que désormais, il ne pouvait plus la voir comme son passé, un souvenir lointain, il ne pouvait plus se dire que plus jamais il ne la reverrait, qu'il ne la retoucherait plus jamais, et qu'il ne l'aimerait plus avec le temps. Cela aurait été plus facile, mais il savait que ce n'était que mensonges. Elle était revenu s'immiscer dans son monde et c'était comme si elle avait brandi devant ses yeux la partie de lui qu'elle avait emmené avec elle.

Désormais, toutes ses envies étaient réalisable. La femme qu'il affectionnait était à portée de main et il était certain qu'avec des mots doux susurrés à l'oreille et des gestes tendres, il la récupérerait. Elle l'avait déjà regardé avec des yeux de biches le matin-même. Il lui suffisait de céder à son cas de conscience pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il était bien trop fier pour cela, bien trop orgueilleux pour céder à ses caprices d'époux transis.

Il n'eut même pas la force de se rendre en boîte. Le réconfort qu'il y avait autrefois trouvé n'avait plus aucun effet depuis _son _retour. Tout lui semblait morne et amer comparé à _elle_. Quoi qu'il fasse, il se trouvait minable d'agir de cette façon. Mais il le faisait quand même.

En fin de soirée, il se reprit enfin en main. Il ne voulait pas se laisser abattre par une insignifiante petite fille, alors il rentra chez lui prêt à l'affronter une nouvelle fois, une fois pour toute, elle et ses renforts, si toutefois elle y pensait.

Ce soir-là, il alla se coucher seul et se promit de ne pas la laisser gagner la bataille. Il savait qu'il s'était beaucoup laissé aller depuis son départ mais il ne devait pas lui montrer sa faiblesse. Il en était conscient. Pourtant, il ne comptait pas changer ses habitudes pour elle. Ce soir-là n'était qu'une exception.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner, le tirant difficilement de ses pensées.

Il était partagé entre l'idée de répondre et celle de le laisser sonner. Il avait prévu de devenir à peu près présentable dès le lendemain alors rien ne l'obligeait à répondre. En plus, la dernière conversation téléphonique qu'il avait eu n'avait pas été de bon augure. Mais il se disait qu'il valait mieux préparer le terrain. Alors il répondit en trainant les pieds.

- Allo ? Le héla une voix, comme pour savoir s'il était là.

C'était Alice.

- Quoi ? Répondit-il sèchement.

La jeune femme ne parut pas s'inquiéter de la voix dure de son ami et continua son discours.

- Et bah enfin ! Tu as décidé de répondre au téléphone ! J'ai de la chance aujourd'hui, ce n'est que mon cinquième appel. La dernière fois, j'ai mis des semaines... Débita-t-elle.

Selon lui, si elle perdait autant de temps à lui faire la causette, c'était qu'elle lui faisait un appel de courtoisie. Il eut brièvement l'idée de raccrocher mais il se contenta de la presser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alice ? La pressa-t-il.

- Oh, calme toi. Je voulais juste te demander si tu voulais venir samedi. J'organise une fête et je suis sûre que ce serait une bonne chose que tu viennes. Lui expliqua-t-elle, calmement.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

On aurait dit qu'il n'avait plus de force en lui.

Son interlocuteur ne put s'empêcher de souffler, ce qu'Edward ne manqua pas de remarquer. Alice avait été la seule à s'accrocher à lui et leur amitié après le départ de Bella. Tout le monde avait essayé de le soutenir mais après son changement de comportement, seule Alice avait été là. Il avait pourtant essayé de lui faire comprendre que rien ne pourrait le sauver. Mais elle n'avait jamais renoncé, elle avait toujours été là. Seulement Edward avait le don de décourager tout le monde, même la pétillante Alice. Il ne faisait absolument aucun effort et cela la désespérait au plus haut point. Au début, il pensait que cela réussirait à la faire s'éloigner de lui, mais c'était mal connaître Alice Brandon.

Encore aujourd'hui après le retour de Bella, elle lui montrait que malgré _son _retour, elle resterait à ses côtés et cette fête était sa façon de le lui montrer.

- Je te l'ai dis. En plus, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Tu manques à tout le monde. Aller, viens ! Juste pour qu'ils te voient, et après tu pourras partir. Promit-elle.

Malgré lui, son esprit divagua vers Bella. Il se fichait d'avoir manqué à tout le monde. Il aurait voulu lui manquer à elle et à elle seule, les autres n'avaient aucune importance.

- Juste cinq minutes, alors ? Après tu me laisseras m'en aller ? Demanda subitement le jeune homme à l'autre bout du fil.

Bien que ça ne lui plaise pas particulièrement d'y aller, il savait qu'Alice allait encore le harceler et elle était une des seules personnes qu'il ne voulait pas blesser. Mais ce ne fut pas la seule raison de son accord de présence à la future party d'Alice. Il se demandait si Bella y serait. Il se doutait bien de sa présence mais il rêvait de la regarder depuis qu'elle était partie le matin même … et de lui faire payer toute la souffrance qu'il avait éprouvée par sa faute depuis qu'elle était partie trois mois plus tôt.

- Bien sûr. Répondit malicieusement Alice.

Après ça, Edward entendit le « bip ! » qui l'informait qu'elle avait raccroché. Il ne comprenait pas : Alice était une de ces personnes à attendre que la personne à l'autre bout du fil raccroche la première. Elle attendait toujours, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas même quand elle n'entendait plus que la respiration du bonhomme.

Mais cette fois, elle avait raccroché. Elle ne voulait pas que son ami lui raccroche encore une fois au nez, même si elle ne voudrait jamais l'avouer.

**.**

.

**C**ette nuit-là, Edward Cullen se réveilla une nouvelle fois au beau milieu de la nuit, trempé de sueur et les yeux exorbités. Mais cette fois-là, il n'avait personne dans son lit pour le réconforter et l'air froid ambiant lui donnait la chair de poule, le forçat à s'enfoncer plus encore au fond de son lit.

Cependant, le soulagement n'était pas là. Sa gorge le brûlait et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : se lever, affronter le froid, et se désaltérer. Pourtant la chaleur que lui offrait son lit le retenait et il dût se batailler contre lui-même pendant un bon quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide finalement de courir mettre le chauffage au maximum de sa capacité.

Jamais auparavant il n'aurait fait pareil cirque pour une histoire aussi banale mais Bella avait changé beaucoup trop de chose en lui. Elle l'avait rendu gentil et tendre, avare du confort et presque _normal._

Enfin, aussi normal que pouvait l'être Edward Cullen.

Mais depuis qu'elle était partie, il essayait de redevenir le gars insouciant et arrogant qu'il était alors. Pourtant malgré ses efforts, il n'y arrivait jamais complètement. Il avait tout des attitudes et des paroles acerbes, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

_Avant elle, sa nuit était une nuit sans lune. Très noire, même s'il y avait des étoiles, des points de lumières et de raison … Et puis, tout à coup, elle avait traversé son ciel, comme un météore. Une étoile filante. Soudain, tout brûlait, tout brillait, tout était beau. Et quand elle eut disparu, le météore étant tombé derrière l'horizon, tout s'est à nouveau assombri. Rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est sa vision des choses. Ses yeux avaient été aveuglés par la lumière. Il ne distinguait plus les étoiles et la raison ne signifiait plus rien. *_

Il savait que c'était elle qui était responsable de ce changement. Et son retour n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Il sentait déjà son cerveau embrumé par ses idées et son cœur meurtri par ses sentiments, pourtant cela ne l'inquiétait plus. Dans un monde où la souffrance avait sa place dans chaque créature, il savait qu'il n'était pas différent. Il l'avait cru à une époque, mais plus maintenant. La vérité était qu'il ne la connaissait pas, il était sans famille et sans attache. Ce qu'il ressentait alors n'était rien comparé à la véritable souffrance. Mais il savait qu'il faisait parti du commun des mortels, depuis qu'elle l'avait abandonné.

Il ne se sentait soudain plus aussi fort. Il était comme tout et chacun, un homme ordinaire bercé par le chagrin. Mais jamais il ne le montrerait, et surtout pas à sa femme.

Elle allait devoir subir le courroux d'Edward Cullen. Et ce, dès le lendemain soir.

* * *

* Citation modifiée de Twilight hésitation

**ALors finalement, Bella n'a pas vu la fille. Je voulais montrer que même si elle ne sait pas qu'il couche avec d'autres, leur couple bat de l'aile. Ils n'ont pas les même points de vue et ils ont autres choses à se pardonner que les infidélités d'Edward, et le soit-disant truc qu'il y a entre Bella et Jacob. En réalité, c'est Edward qui s'es fait des idées...**

* * *

Le chapitre 4 est un peu plus long donc, je vais malheureusement être obligé de changer le temps de publication :  
Surtout, que ça me permet d'avoir le temps d'écrire un peu avant la rupture de stock ...

**25 reviews = Une semaine **

**20 reviews =Une semaine et demi **

**15 reviews =deux semaines**

**Devrais-je inventer un 30 reviews ?**


	4. L'amour fait des miracles

**Merci à yayalia, Calestin L, Pandawhite, indosyl, audrey**(Et tu as raison ... la suite une semaine plus tard)**, alicia**(Pas de panique)**, lovers87, amélie isabella masen**(la suite est là ...)**, ngtwilight**(merci, le chapitre 4 enfin en ligne)**, Julie**(Alice a toujours été un fil conducteur, enfin ... c'est comme ça que je la vois)**, Lillie59, nina**(Ne t'inquiète pas, ton appétit sera satisfait après la soirée chez Alice)**, LILIA68**(Elle saura pour ses conquêtes mais ce sera aux chapitres 6, je suis en train de l'écrire)**, Rosabella01, rox-30, lamue12, didi**(Je pense que Bella soit trop intimidé pour réclamer leur appart, mais j'y penserais...)**, liloulou, biancat**(C'est une excellente chose)**, bella-lili-rosecullensister, Krine69, Alexandra**(Merci, ça m'a fait super plaisir)**, calimero59, Elisa**(Merci) **et mimi la souris pour vos reviews. **

**

* * *

**

**Ton seul crime a été de m'aimer**

**Chapitre 4 : L'amour fait des miracles, encore suffit-il d'aimer**

Edward Cullen reposa le shampoing à sa place après s'en être préalablement servi, mais il resta bloqué devant le pauvre tube en plastique. Il l'avait posé à l'endroit, bouchon vers le haut et il s'en maudissait intérieurement. Mais, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le remettre à l'envers. Cela aurait prouvé à quel point Bella avait causé des changements en lui.

C'était _elle _qui lui disait toujours de le remettre à l'envers, soit disant parce que le shampoing glissait ainsi plus facilement vers le bouchon. Elle voyait toujours le côté pratique des choses, c'était une femme et c'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait.

Au bout d'un long instant de réflexion, il décida de remettre le tube à l'envers. Même s'il détestait devoir suivre les conseils de sa femme, il le fit. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait raison.

Il sortit de la douche cinq minutes plus tard avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux encore dégoulinant d'eau qui lui donnait un air sexy, mais personne n'était là pour le constater.

Comme à son habitude, Edward s'habilla négligemment d'un tee-shirt blanc qui moulait ses muscles, un pantalon troué au genou gauche et sa veste en cuir qui lui donnait cet air de rebelle . Et il aimait ça. Car même s'il ne s'habillait pas de la sorte pour impressionner les filles, elles fondaient toutes. Et Bella n'avait pas été une exception.

Mais ce soir-là, il avait un autre but en tête. Au lieu d'écumer les bars à chercher un semblant de réconfort ou recoller les morceaux brisées de son âme, il voulait prouver à son épouse qu'il était redevenu celui qu'il avait été. Une mauvaise fréquentation. Il semblait faire une fixation sur ce détail mais c'était important pour lui. Il n'était plus le gentil lion en peluche mais le sanglant prédateur.

Dix minutes plus tard, il se retrouva devant le petit appartement d'Alice. Il n'était ni en avance, ni en retard; il n'y avait jamais eu d'heure pour arriver à ces fêtes de pacotille. Il avait roulé très vite mais la vitesse était une distraction pour lui. Il aimait sentir le vent dans ses cheveux auburn, l'adrénaline parcourir son corps, sentir son cœur battre frénétiquement… Il aimait la liberté. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin, sentir la vitesse à travers son corps. Ainsi pendant quelques secondes, il se sentait mieux, il était détendu et sa tête ne fourmillait plus comme elle le faisait habituellement. Tout était beaucoup plus clair dans son esprit.

Sa moto ne passa pas inaperçu. Un groupe de garçon avait été ébloui par l'engin, si peu commun. Ils s'imaginèrent déjà tous chevauchant l'engin, regardant avec un air supérieur toute personne ayant le malheur de croiser leur regard arrogant, mais malheureusement, Edward Cullen ne partageait pas ce qui lui appartenait. Il y tenait trop pour laisser un groupe de lycéen boutonneux toucher à sa moto.

Lui aussi se fit remarquer par un groupe de fille qui ne cessait de lui ruiner les oreilles à force de hurler. Leurs cris s'étaient estompés quand l'homme au cheveux bronze s'était approché d'elles, mais à la vérité, il n'avait pas eu le choix s'il voulait entrer dans le petit appartement convivial de son amie. À peine était-il entré que quelqu'un avait sauté dans ses bras. Il ne cessait d'être impressionné chaque jour par l'hospitalité dont faisait preuve Alice envers toute personne ayant la chance de croiser son chemin. Elle savait mettre n'importe qui à l'aise dans les plus brèfs délais.

Viens, on est là. L'encouragea-t-elle en désignant des gens qu'il ne voyait pas.

Il espérait simplement qu'_elle _ne serait pas là alors pour s'en assurer, il tendait encore un peu plus le cou pour apercevoir ceux qui avait été ses amis mais il ne récoltait qu'un torticolis, car ils étaient cachés par une foule de buveurs.

Il se laissa entrainer par son amie qui le dirigea vers le canapé. Il commençait à distinguer la silhouette imposante du grand gaillard qu'était Emmett, debout là où il se souvenait qu'un canapé avait trôné et lui, il semblait s'amuser dans ce brouhaha infernal.

À mesure qu'il s'approchait d'eux, une boule commençait à faire rage dans son estomac. Il fut étonné de ressentir du trac, un sentiment qu'il n'avait éprouvé qu'avec Bella. Le jour où il lui avait demandé d'aller au cinéma la première fois, celui où ils avaient eu leur premier rencard, la fois où il lui avait proposé d'emménager avec lui, celle où il lui avait demandé de l'épouser …

Il se trouva idiot de ressentir ça, il n'avait aucun compte à _lui_ rendre. Elle était partie intégrante de son passé et c'était là où était sa place. Alors, il tentait d'aller de l'avant et de se rendre jusqu'au canapé rempli de gobelet, sûr de lui.

– Il est venu. Se réjouissait Alice pour attirer l'attention de ses amis.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour les regarder. Et bien sûr, elle était là, confortablement installé dans le canapé beige, les jambes croisées avec un soda à la main. Elle semblait parfaitement à sa place, ici, si bien qu'il se demanda s'il était réellement judicieux de rester là. Il secoua plusieurs fois la tête pour se ressaisir. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était là qu'il devait quitter les lieux ! Il était ici autant à sa place que n'importe qui d'autre. Autant qu'elle, si ce n'est é eux, le groupe d'ami resta un instant à fixer la nouvelle venue. C'était si rare de le voir. Il passait son temps ils ne savaient où …

Celui-ci ne fut guère gêné de les voir le lorgner ainsi. C'était un bad-boy, le regard des autres ne le dérangeait pas. Il n'avait connu qu'une exception dans sa vie, c'était _elle. _Ses yeux chocolat si expressifs qu'il aimait tant regarder mais qu'il détestait décevoir. Or ce soir-là, elle s'entêtait à fuir ses yeux alors il ne put pas voir la déception peindre les prunelles de sa jeune femme, et il en fut heureux.

Elle, elle ne voulait pas avoir à supporter le regard dure de son mari, celui qu'elle avait aperçu le matin même. C'était trop dur pour elle. Ses magnifiques yeux verts était si perçants qu'elle avait eu l'impression qu'ils transperçaient son corps de part en part. Mais le regard de leur ami ne quittait pas le jeune homme alors, celui-ci ne prit pas le risque de fixer à son tour Bella. Il ne fallait pas qu'il montre aux autres l'importante place dont il tentait désespérément de détrôner son épouse.

– Edward, mon pote, ça fait longtemps. Cria tout d'un coup Emmett en lui donnant une tape virile dans le dos.

Celui-là avait toujours tendance à détendre l'atmosphère sans s'en rendre compte, comme un petit enfant. Mais contrairement à son esprit et ses états d'âmes, le corps d'Emmett avait grandi avec l'âge et sa force avait décuplé. Aujourd'hui, il tenait une poigne d'enfer et la gentille tape qui se voulait indolore s'était transformée en une frappe douloureuse qui empêcherait n'importe quelle personne de respirer quelques secondes.

Pourtant, Edward ne dit rien, il ne se plaignit pas, ne fit pas de remarque et son visage resta impassible. Aucune trace de douleur ne se fit jamais ressentir sur ses traits. Contrairement à un autre homme, cela lui était habituel, les coups de couteaux et les bleus étaient la famille avec laquelle il avait grandi. Il aurait pu recevoir une balle dans le tibia, il aurait souffert le martyr certes, mais jamais aucun cri, ni aucune plainte n'aurait franchi ses lèvres.

– Un type comme moi ne pouvait pas rester dans l'ombre trop longtemps. Plaisanta l'intéressé d'un air désinvolte.

Edward avait l'habitude de faire des remarques dans ce genre. Certains pensaient que cela faisait de lui un type arrogant qui se croyait indispensable, les autres trouvaient que cela rajoutait à son charme. La deuxième catégorie était beaucoup plus importante que la première, supporté par des fans-club féminin.

Ses amis eurent l'air de faire partie de la deuxième catégorie. La bonne humeur les envahissait déjà. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de récupérer leur amitié, comme si le trimestre dernier n'avait jamais eu lieu. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, la douleur était là pour lui rappeler que tout cela était bien réel, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ses cauchemar dont il allait se réveiller suffocant et transpirant, et surtout, que Bella ne serait pas là pour apaiser son malaise. Mais la douleur, elle, se chargeait de l'accueillir. Et elle ne le quittait jamais.

Il aperçut même le sourire gêné de Bella, ses yeux le fuyaient et semblaient trouver le parquet passionnant, mais ses lèvres s'étaient adorablement étirées en un sourire qu'elle ne réussissait pas à effacer de son visage.

Content de te revoir, mon pote. Lui dit Jasper en lui serrant la main.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Rosalie se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras. Leur relation s'était arrêté à la simple bise en guise de bonjour et d'un « au revoir » au moment de partir. Mais jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés aussi prêt, jamais elle ne l'avait prit ses bras de cette manière.

Beaucoup de chose avait changé.

Je suis contente que tu sois là … tu m'as manqué. Lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille. Je serais toujours là pour toi, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux … même un catch dans la boue avec ton ex.

… vraiment beaucoup de chose.

Si elle n'était pas avec Emmett, il aurait cru qu'elle le draguait. C'était très étrange pour lui, il la considérait comme une sœur. Une demi-sœur plutôt. Elle aussi le voyait ainsi, pour elle c'était son petit frère. Si elle avait été logique, elle l'aurait considéré comme un grand frère. Mais le caractère de la jeune femme avait joué en la faveur du petit surnom. Elle était loin d'imaginer le passé de son frangin. Elle l'avait rencontré à une époque où Edward Cullen était quelqu'un de bien, à l'époque où il était sur le point de se marier avec Bella.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés deux ans auparavant. Un soir où Edward était sorti chercher de la crème glacée pour Bella. La pauvre, elle n'avait jamais vu la couleur de sa glace à la vanille. À la place, son petit-ami lui avait ramené une grande blonde bouleversée. Edward avait entendu les cris de Rosalie et s'était précipité vers l'endroit d'où ils provenaient. Celle-ci se serait faite violée sans l'intervention de son sauveur. Royce King, son petit ami de l'époque, avait trop bu ce soir là et avait failli commettre un acte impardonnable. Edward avait ramené la jeune femme dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Bella. Ils avait passés la nuit tous les trois, dans une atmosphère qui était loin de celle qu'Edward avait prévue de passer avec sa femme. Lui, il se faisait recoudre l'arcade sourcilière par sa futur femme et elle, elle ne parvenait pas à se remettre du choc.

Depuis ce jour, ils étaient devenu amis mais ne jamais aucune démonstration affective. Ils s'entraidaient, se disaient bonjour, au revoir et cela s'arrêtait là.

Rosalie était une femme qui ne faisait pas facilement confiance mais elle avait fait une exception avec Edward qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle ne montrait pas non-plus ses sentiments et même si elle avait été absente ces trois derniers mois et qu'elle ne lui avait jamais exprimé son soutien, elle n'en pensait pas moins. Il pouvait lui demander de jeter son verre sur Bella, elle le ferait. Il pourrait lui demander de causer une bagarre, elle le ferait. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour son vieil ami, le seul frère de cœur qu'elle avait.

Les journées à l'appartement que partageait Alice et Rosalie ne devaient pas être de joyeuses pour Bella, car si Rosalie avait du mal à montrer ses sentiments et à se confier aux autres, ce n'était pas le cas pour montrer sa colère ou sa haine.

Et elle_ lui _en voulait. Pour Edward.

Toutefois, la proposition de sa demi-sœur ne fut pas ce qui le surpris le plus. Il avait tout de suite remarqué l'utilisation de « ton ex ». Or il avait du mal à l'imprimer dans ses pensées. Pour lui, elle était sa femme tendre et douce, celle qu'il aimait passionnément et qui malgré cela, l'avait trahi.

Tout d'un coup, la proposition de la blonde lui plût. Il imaginait déjà sa petite brunette et la blonde se battre dans la boue et un sourire apparu sur son visage contre son gré.

Tu me connais. Je suis un gentleman, je ne touche pas aux femmes. S'il le faut, je ferais appel à toi. Lui chuchota-t-il en retour.

Elle parut satisfaite de sa réponse car elle retourna s'asseoir à l'endroit où elle se tenait précédemment. Leur petit échange ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Bella qui fut jalouse malgré elle. Elle aurait tellement voulu être à la place de Rosalie et pouvoir susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille de celui qu'elle aimait pendant qu'elle aurait passé ses mains dans son indomptable tignasse.

Un éclair de tristesse passa sur son visage pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne redevienne aussi impassible qu'elle le pouvait. Mais elle avait toujours été une piètre comédienne et Edward eut le temps de reconnaître ce sentiment, il l'avait tellement vu peint sur son visage à l'époque où ils s'étaient rencontrés et où des filles trainaient un peu trop près de lui, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne l'invite et la rassure : elle était la seule qu'il voyait et qu'il ne verrait jamais. Il aurait pu reconnaître cette expression entre mille, c'était de la jalousie peut-être mêlée à de la tristesse. Oui, une infinie tristesse. Elle était simplement triste de ne plus être « la seule qu'il la voyait et ne verrait jamais » . Elle n'était désormais plus qu'une parmi tant d'autre, mais contrairement aux autres, elle avait déjà laissé passer sa chance.

Bien que cela lui arracha presque la bouche, il se força à la regarder droit dans les yeux et à lui faire un sourire sournois encore plus grand pour lui faire comprendre qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire du mal. Il fallait qu'elle souffre autant que lui avait souffert, c'était la loi dans laquelle il avait grandi.

Alors Edward, t'as fait quoi pendant tous ce temps ? Le questionna innocemment Emmett.

L'innocent ne savait pas que ce soir-là, Edward allait tout faire pour blesser Bella, de quelque manière que ce fut. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne ce qu'était la douleur avant qu'il n'est plus la force de la combattre. Il sentait déjà son corps l'appeler, ses yeux se river aux siens sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose, elle l'appelait par toutes les façons possibles. Il avait même l'impression que son esprit était relié au sien, comme s'il pouvait décrypter tout ce qui passait sur son visage. Mais c'était parce qu'il la connaissait si bien …

Tout un tas de chose. Répondit-il énigmatiquement.

De cette façon, il la laissait imaginer les pires situations possibles mais il comptait bien y aller pas à pas. Il voulait voir son « ex » déglutir quand elle entendrait toutes ces choses.

Mais encore ? Tu as fait quelque chose que tu regrettes ? Tu peux me le dire, je ne le dirais à personne. Tu peux me faire confiance. Lui dit l'ours avec un clin d'œil.

Bien au contraire, Edward ne voulait pas que son ami garde ça pour lui. Il voulait que Bella entende et qu'elle se sente coupable de ce qui était arrivé à son mari par sa faute au point qu'elle ne puisse plus en dormir.

Non, rien que l'ancien Edward n'aurait pas fait. J'en avais mare de ma Volvo alors je l'ai échanger contre une moto … Commença Edward.

Il n'y avait que Bella qui pouvait comprendre le véritable sens de ses paroles. Ce n'était pas une simple histoire de voiture ou de moto. C'était une histoire d'amour qui tombait en miette. L'ancien Edward n'était pas le Edward qui aimait sa petite-amie et qui l'avait demandé en mariage, c'était le Edward auquel on ne pouvait pas faire confiance, celui qui ne connaissait ni l'amitié ni l'amour, celui d'avant leur rencontre.

Les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre le sous-entendu, ils ne l'avaient pas connu à cet époque. Et il avait suffisamment changé pour que le Edward passionnément amoureux puisse être l'ancien Edward. Dans les deux cas, Bella en souffrait.

Puis, il y avait l'histoire de la Volvo. Bella ne l'avait pas choisie chez le concessionnaire mais c'était elle qui l'avait supplié et convaincu d'acheter une voiture. Leur vie était devenu trop difficile avec une moto, alors il lui avait cédé. Ensuite, ils y avaient passé des moments inoubliables. Comme le jour où ils s'y étaient embrassés devant la chambre universitaire de Bella, ou bien celui où il l'avait emmenée faire une ballade parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, ou encore cette fois où ils y avait même fait l'amour. Sur la banquette arrière. Ce sentiment avait toujours régner dans l'habitacle.

Tous ces souvenirs étaient réduit à néant, la Volvo n'était plus. Il le savait, elle le savait et il l'avait fait exprès. Il avait acheté une moto, mais pas n'importe laquelle. C'était la moto qui avait bercé son adolescence, celle qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il en avait eu l'âge et elle représentait la liberté de chacun avant d'avoir un poids mort, ce que Bella pensait être pour son futur ex-mari. Elle était même étonné qu'il n'ait pas encore demandé le divorce.

Je pourrais l'essayer ? Intervint soudain Jasper.

C'était un amateur de sensation forte et chaque nouvelle moto passait la plupart du temps entre ses mains expertes. Edward avait confiance en lui; ça ne lui posait pas de problème de prêter sa bécane à un de ses amis. Mais il aurait aimé enfoncer encore un peu plus le clou qui servait à attrister sa chère et tendre. Ce n'était pas grave, elle souffrirait plus tard. C'était une femme sensible et par conséquent, elle était très fragile lorsqu'il s'agissait des opinions des gens qu'elle aimait, Edward le savait. Et il en jouait.

Bien sûr. Si tu veux on peut y aller ce soir. Annonça-t-il.

Jasper eut l'air surpris mais heureux, néanmoins. Edward savait qu'après l'amateur de sensation forte, la blonde bricolo voudrait essayer son engin, et ensuite se serait au tour du petit ami jaloux à la carrure d'ours qui voudrait prouver à son épouse que lui aussi en était capable …

Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui ne voudrait pas y monter. Bella n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec ces engins. Elle n'en avait jamais fait avant de rencontrer Edward et même après, elle n'en avait jamais fait seule. Les seules fois où elle était monté dessus, son mari l'avait accompagné et elle s'y était accroché comme une démente. Et le mari sadique s'en souvenait …

C'est vrai ? On peut y aller maintenant ? S'anima Jasper.

Le propriétaire de la moto acquiesça. Il préférait que ses amis soit sobre pour monter sur sa précieuse bécane, il y tenait trop pour risquer qu'une personne de son entourage, aussi importante soit-elle, la conduise avec ne serait-ce qu'avec un gramme d'alcool dans le sang.

Comme il l'avait prévu, ils partirent tous vers l'extérieur pour aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Bella ne savait pas si elle devait les suivre, peut-être que son mari ne voulait pas la voir, mais quand Alice commença à lui tirer le bras, elle sut que ce n'était pas la peine de résister.

Le groupe soudé qu'ils avaient autrefois formé semblait s'être déchiré en deux morceaux. D'un côté, il y avait Edward, le mari éploré, et Rosalie, celle qu'il ne valait mieux pas avoir sur le dos. De l'autre, il y avait Bella soutenue par la pauvre Alice qui était tiraillée entre ses deux amies, mais qui tentait néanmoins de mettre Bella à l'aise. Jasper et Emmett étaient entre les deux camps, comme s'ils ne voyaient pas le conflit qui les opposaient – ou du moins, ils faisaient comme s'il n'y avait aucun conflit et que le groupe d'amis inséparable dont ils faisaient autrefois partis, existait toujours malgré les épreuves.

Le groupe de garçon qui avait lorgné la bécane d'Edward à son arrivée semblait s'être considérablement approché de l'engin. Ils la regardaient sous toutes les coutures. Son propriétaire aurait pu se montrer flatté. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'Edward. Il était juste ennuyé.

Les gamins eurent de la chance que ce soit le tempérament de feu de Rosalie qui les chasse parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à perdre du temps avec ces imbécilités.

La jeune femme avait augmenté son allure et elle était bientôt arrivé jusqu'aux garçons, personne n'était assez prêt pour comprendre ce qu'elle leur disait mais cela eut l'air de fonctionné car le groupe apeuré lança vivement un regard vers Edward, qui semblait avoir du mal à retenir sa colère. Leur échange visuel ne dura pas longtemps. À peine les jeunes gens eurent-ils croisé le regard du rouquin qu'ils détournèrent la tête et partirent pratiquement en courant.

Je commence. Déclara le jeune blond.

Celui-ci monta sur l'engin, alluma les phares, et démarra. Il partit doucement au début, histoire de chauffer le moteur puis petit à petit augmenta sa vitesse mais il n'alla jamais aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu. La nuit était un obstacle de taille et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de faire un accident de la route. Son ami ne lui aurait jamais pardonné d'avoir égratigné son bébé.

Il donna sa place à sa sœur mécano un quart d'heure plus tard. Celle-ci aussi semblait bien s'amuser, même si Edward l'avait obligée à mettre un casque. Puis, ce fut le tour d'Emmett qui était un peu moins expérimenté … Alice eut même le droit à une ballade avec son amoureux.

Au moment où celle-ci était parti, la boule qui bloquait l'estomac de Bella avait été considérablement augmenter par le stress. Elle se retrouvait seule avec un mari qui la détestait, la blonde qui voulait lui casser le nez et un costaud qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la situation.

Cependant, elle fut contente de sa présence. Emmett l'avait toujours considérée comme sa petite sœur et il n'avait jamais laissé personne lui faire du mal. Elle craignait simplement qu'il fasse une exception pour sa femme et son meilleur ami.

Edward se réjouissait de la situation. Il voyait bien que son épouse ne bougeait plus. Il était sûr que s'il lui adressait la parole, sa voix resterait coincée dans sa gorge et que seul un flot de bégaiements incompréhensifs sortirait de ses douces lèvres. Mais il n'en fit pas l'expérience et ne la mit pas plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais il ne fit rien non plus pour la détendre, se contentant de la fixer avec un regard de tueur.

Elle, elle sentait bien le regard brûlant de son époux mais elle n'était pas certaine que c'était un regard appréciateur, elle craignait de ne lui inspirer que du dégout. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux : lui et elle, elle et lui.

Emmett semblait détourner l'attention de Rosalie par ses blagues salaces. C'était comme si elle venait de se débarrasser d'un ennemi et d'un allié en même temps. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à combattre le regard de son ancien amant. Elle savait que ce n'était pas lui-même qu'elle devait vaincre mais une partie de lui seulement.

C'était la même fierté qui recouvrait d'un voile le magnifique visage de son mari, celle qu'elle avait vaincue trois ans auparavant et dont elle n'avait plus entendu parler par la suite. Elle revoyait dans les yeux de son époux l'homme qu'il avait été avant qu'il ne change. Pour elle. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne semblait plus vouloir devenir un homme bon. Il ne faisait plus aucun effort pour et elle savait qu'il allait tout faire pour qu'elle abandonne de le remettre un jour dans le droit chemin.

La tâche s'annonçait ardue, mais l'idée de renoncer ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit.

Ils ne se dirent aucun mots durant l'absence de Jasper et Alice, mais l'air était tendu. Chaque geste que faisait l'un dérangeait l'autre, si l'un avait la malchance de soupirer l'autre lui faisait bien comprendre de ne pas montrer son ennui. Et bizarrement, l'un et l'autre était toujours les mêmes personnes. L'un était la femme qu'était Bella et l'autre n'était autre que l'homme inhospitalier qu'avait été et qu'était redevenu Edward.

Lorsque la moto revint enfin avec son conducteur et son passager, Bella fut énormément soulagée. L'air recommençait enfin à passer normalement dans ses poumons et la boule de son estomac s'estompait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre Alice de retourner à la fête pour ne plus avoir à supporter son mari.

Cependant, son soulagement fut de courte durée.

Bella, tu veux faire un tour ? Lui demanda Rosalie faussement intéressée.

La jeune femme s'arrêta net de respirer. Elle avait cru que la torture était terminée, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Bella était la seule à ne pas être montée sur l'engin et elle nourrissait un peur profonde. Et Rosalie se réjouissait de la situation.

Je ne préfère pas. Répondit calmement la jeune femme.

Elle savait que sa réponse était faible comparée à la phrase qu'elle aurait voulu prononcer dignement. Mais elle espérait que sa « rivale » se contenterait de sa réponse et la laisserait ainsi tranquille.

Pourquoi ? Si tu ne sais pas en faire, ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux aller derrière quelqu'un, comme Alice. Proposa la blonde avec un air faussement amical.

Derrière ce masque d'amitié feinte, Rosalie bouillonait. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas juste contrarier Bella mais qu'elle allait aussi faire le bonheur d'Edward.

Bella savait qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser, tout le monde se poserait des questions. Elle était certaine que Rosalie refuserait de lui servir de conducteur mais la seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'elle ne se retrouve pas seule avec son apollon sur l'engin mortel.

Je suis désolée Bella mais je ne sais pas conduire ces engins. S'excusa Alice qui tremblait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Je rentre, j'ai froid. Annonça-t-elle plus fort pour tous.

Alice fut vite suivie par Jasper. Bien que ce fut totalement légitime que de vouloir accompagner sa fiancée, Bella l'insulta mentalement de tous les noms qui traversèrent son esprit, bien qu'ils furent réduis. Il n'était plus que quatre, dont deux qui la lorgnait des yeux. Emmett était son dernier espoir et s'il refusait et la rejetait, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir conserver son masque d'impassibilité et de douceur. Elle craignait de sentir ses lèvres se déformer en un rictus malheureux et les larmes couler de ses yeux.

Elle pencha sa tête vers le bas et haussa un sourcil tout en le fixant pour le lui demander. Malheureusement, le jeune homme manquait cruellement d'expérience en la matière et même s'il pouvait conduire à une certaine vitesse, il se sentait incapable d'avoir un passager. La moto irait bien trop vite dans le décor.

Je suis pas sûr … la dernière fois que j'ai essayé avec un passager, Rosie a dû aller se faire recoudre … bredouilla son ami.

Elle trouvait étonnant qu'un type à la carrure d'ours se plante avec un poids plume, mais Alice lui en avait parler dans une de ses lettres. Alors, elle ne douta pas de sa sincérité.

Elle savait déjà que Rosalie refuserait avec un sourire démoniaque. Celle-ci aurait pris un malin plaisir à lui inventer une excuse bidon qui lui laissait clairement entendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

Bella imaginait déjà son mari qui sautillait intérieurement de sa victoire. Elle allait être obligé de lui demander de l'aide, de se plier à ses règles mais ce n'était qu'une humiliation parmi toutes celles qui allaient suivre. Elle le savait.

Alors qu'elle se préparait mentalement à faire un pas vers son époux, celui-ci vint à sa rescousse.

Si tu veux, je t'emmène. Proposa-t-il en vrai gentleman.

Elle fut plus qu'étonné par son intervention, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle aurait pensé qu'il aurait profité de la situation pour la rendre plus mal à l'aise mais jamais, elle n'aurait jamais osé penser qu'elle aurait le droit à un retournement de ses états d'âmes.

Elle était heureuse qu'il le propose alors elle acquiesça même si le stress reprenait le dessus sur son corps. Il devait y avoir une raison valable à cette soudaine gentillesse.

De son côté, Edward avait mené une lutte intérieur. Une partie de lui, la mauvaise, désirait la laisser patauger comme elle l'avait fait pataugé. Mais la meilleure parti de lui voyait toujours en elle la jeune femme qu'il aimait passionnément et qu'il voulait à tout prix protéger.

Il lui fallait faire un choix, le bonheur ou la souffrance. Le bonheur avait disparu en même temps que Bella à Boston et la souffrance s'était alors incrusté dans ses pores. Pourtant, une partie de l'amour qu'il ressentait encore pour elle tenait éloigné la souffrance qu'il voulait lui inculquer.

Le mauvais côté de lui-même était vaincu par l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa femme. Il se souvenait de tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles et alors, il refusait de la voir comme la manipulatrice des sentiments pour laquelle il voulait la faire passer dans son esprit.

Le bon côté de lui-même était vaincu par la douleur, celle qu'il avait ressenti lors de son abandon. Il la ressentait encore et cela penchait la balance vers le mauvais côté.

Malgré tout, quand il posa les yeux sur elle, toutes ses réflexions disparurent pour qu'il ne voit plus que la créature fragile qu'il avait sous le yeux.

Le jeune homme donna un casque à sa future passagère et enleva la béquille de sa moto. Même s'il n'en portait pas lui même, il n'était pas fou au point de risquer la vie de son ancienne amante. Il monta sur l'engin puis lui fit signe de monter derrière lui. La jeune femme y arriva avec un peu de difficultés, heureusement qu'Edward tenait fermement la moto pour ne pas qu'elle tombe d'un côté ou d'un autre.

Accroche-toi bien. Ordonna-t-il comme Bella ne le tenait pas par la taille.

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui dire. Ils avaient déjà fait de la moto ensembles et il lui avait expliquer qu'il fallait qu'elle se tienne à lui par la taille. Seulement, la jeune femme était légèrement gênée et elle ne voulait pas lui imposer son toucher. Mais apparemment, la question ne se posait pas. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Edward fit ronronner le moteur en appuyant sur l'accélérateur mais la moto n'avançait pas. Ce qui effrayait encore plus Bella, c'était comme s'il se préparait à aller à fond et qu'il le lui faisait savoir. Néanmoins, il n'accéléra pas d'un coup pour le plus grand plaisir de Bella. Elle avait eu peur de tomber de l'engin par derrière s'il accélérait vivement.

Edward trouvait cette occasion superbe pour effrayer un peu sa femme. Il se disait que quoi qu'il fasse de toute façon, ce ne serait rien comparé à ce qu'elle lui avait fait, mais il se réjouissait quand même. Il allait lui montrer ce que c'était un homme un vrai, et pas cette mauviette de Jacob.

Il ne savait alors pas qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre son épouse et lui. Elle était partie pour sa carrière et rien d'autre. Malgré tout, un doute subsistait dans l'esprit de son mari torturé.

Elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines, car la ballade était loin d'être terminée.

* * *

N'oubliez pas : Review = Publication plus rapide

25 reviews : une semaine (Week-end prochain)

20 reviews : une semaine et demi

15 reviews : Deux semaines


	5. Et tout ça ne serait jamais arriver

**Je sais, je suis en retard**  
**Fanfiction bugguait ce wee-end et je me suis dis que ça ne servait à rien de poster si vous ne pouvez pas lire**  
**Mais consolez-vous, j'ai allumé mon ordinateur(vraiment long au démarrage) rien que pour vous !**

**On a dépasser les 100 reviews, je suis trop fière**

**Merci à Pandawhite, yayalia, Alicia**(Et si, je les ai eu ... nanananère)**, Audrey**(je garde le secret)**, Krine69, bella-lili-rosecullensister, Calestina L, Lamue12, didi**(En réalité, Bella ne fesait pas partis de leur échange. Donc, elle ne savait pas vraiment de quoi ils parlaient. Et même si elle en avait une petite idée, elle n'a rien pour prouver ce qu'elle dit)**, Alexandra**(Intense ... c'était réellement le but rechercher, j'espère que ça le restera)**, calimero69, doudounord, L2A**(Heuresement que je ne t'enferme pas seule dans une pièce avec Rosalie ...)**, nina**(T'inquiète, il devrait fini par galérer ... un jour)**, Maude54**(Tes mots expriment exactement ce que j'ai voulu faire passer dans cette fic)**, helimoen, Pucine, lilooouu**(Je continue)**, thelix**(Je reconnais ton entousiasme)**, lisianee**(Maintenant)**, SALOME78**(Merci)

* * *

**Ton seul crime a été de m'aimer**

**Chapitre 5 : Et tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé**

Le vent fouettait les cheveux d'Edward, les rendant encore plus indomptables, l'adrénaline brûlait son corps, le rendant vivant, et le froid gerçait ses doigts au point qu'il ne les sente plus. Pourtant malgré l'oubli de ses gants, il ressentait cette même liberté que celle qu'il connaissait lorsqu'il conduisait sa vieille bécane dans le vent.

Tout était réuni pour faire son bonheur, mais il ne voulait pas y céder.

Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier les petits bras de sa femme qui le maintenait contre elle aussi fermement qu'elle en était capable. Au delà du gouffre dans lequel il semblait la conduire, la jeune femme s'accrochait désespérément à lui comme si sa vie était en jeu. Et il aimait ça, alors il accélérait.

Bella sentait son coeur battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, si bien qu'elle eut cru qu'il tentait de s'en échapper. Les battements étaient si intenses qu'elle craignait presque que son mari les entende. Elle eut beau tenter de ralentir son cœur affolé, son esprit semblait s'être lui aussi déconnecté de la réalité.

La moto zigzaguait sur la route, prenant les virages à toute allure, mais cela ne la fit en aucunement sortir de sa transe. Le corps bouillant de son époux et l'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines l'empêchaient de rassembler toutes ses capacités. Son corps était raide et cela dérangeait la conduite d'Edward.

Alors démarra une danse effrénée. Le corps de la jeune femme suivait les mouvements de celui de son ancien amant avec une envie jusque là insoupçonnée. Lorsqu'il se penchait vers la gauche, elle en faisait de même et lorsqu'il y allait vers la droite, elle le suivait.

La peur paralysait le corps de la jeune femme mais elle ne la laissa pas la consumer. Le feu ardent qui brûlait de nouveau dans sa poitrine semblait grandir à mesure que les secondes passaient, ses doigts étaient crochetés entre eux et ses bras serrait le corps qu'elle avait devant elle en un espoir vain …

Elle savait qu'elle regretterait pendant des mois son ascension sur l'engin et la faiblesse qu'elle avait ainsi montré à son époux, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier la situation. Elle en profitait même. Elle gravait tout les détails que sa mémoire pouvait emmagasiner pour ne jamais oublier ce moment et le bien-être qu'elle avait ressenti, malgré la peur qui la brûlait.

Lui aussi appréciait beaucoup ce moment. C'était une sensation qu'il avait presque oublié, son esprit semblait enfin être en paix pour la première fois depuis des mois, son coeur se réchauffait et son corps réagissait à celui de sa femme.

Les rêves qu'il avait fait faisait bien pâle figure comparé à la réalité qu'il était en train de vivre et qu'il tentait de savourer pleinement.

Pourtant, il n'avouerait jamais avoir ressenti une telle chose. Au yeux du monde, ce n'était qu'une ballade comme une autre. Le corps de la jeune femme collé contre le sien ne lui avait fait aucun effet, la chaleur qui l'avait enveloppé n'était rien et son cœur n'avait pas battu plus vite à son contact.

Ce n'était que mensonge.

Il hésitait à se garer sur le bas-côté de la route pour lui parler. L'occasion était trop belle pour qu'il puisse la laisser passer, et elle n'aurait eu aucun moyen de lui échapper. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pourrait pas non-plus s'enfuir si l'envie lui venait et il ne voulait pas que son épouse ait à assister à une de ses crises de colère. ...À moins qu'il ne décide de la laisser seule sur le trottoir. Mais il savait que, jamais, il n'aurait pu se résoudre à le faire. Pas avec _elle._

Il décida finalement de s'arrêter, comme il l'avait prévu. Bella paniqua légèrement quand elle se rendit compte que la moto ralentissait au milieu de nul part. Elle savait qu'elle aurait eu des comptes à lui rendre tôt où tard mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle n'aurait eu aucun échappatoire. Le stress s'insinuait dans sa gorge et ses mains en étaient moites, elle n'était même pas certaine de pouvoir lui parler sans bégayer.

Lorsque l'engin fut arrêté, Edward ne bougea pas. Il resta tranquillement sur sa moto et aucun son ne provenait de lui. Bella comprit vite qu'il attendait qu'elle descende, il le faisait toujours lors de leurs virées. La jeune femme était si maladroite qu'elle ne parvenait pas à descendre de l'engin sans mettre trop de poids d'un côté et faire tomber la moto à la renverse.

C'était déjà arrivé une fois, mais Edward ne pensait plus être en mesure de se contrôler comme il l'avait fait à l'époque. Autrefois, il avait fait un choix entre son passé et son avenir et il avait choisi un futur auprès la fille qu'il aimait. Alors, il lui avait pardonné tandis que n'importe qui d'autre, même son meilleur ami, aurait souffert d'avoir bousillé sa bécane.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus aucun choix à faire. Bella faisait partie intégrante de son passé et il s'était promis d'aller de l'avant, de ne plus regarder derrière lui. Cependant les sentiments s'en étaient mêlés, rendant les choses bien plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient. Il aimait toujours autant sa femme, et les jours qu'il avait passé sans elle n'avait en rien affecté l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Mais pourtant, Bella était partie et les choses avaient changé. _Il_ avait changé. Il était redevenu le type froid et insensible qu'il avait été avant de la rencontrer. Du moins, c'était l'image avec laquelle il tentait de renouer. Les choses étaient si paisibles à cette époque où il n'avait jamais autant eu à souffrir. .

Bella enleva son casque pendant qu'Edward remettait la béquille de sa bécane. Le ciel s'était nettement assombri et l'air était maintenant glacée, ce qui donnait la chair de poule à la jeune femme.

Les secondes passèrent et Edward ne disait toujours rien qui serait susceptible de faire comprendre à Bella ce qu'ils faisaient là. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, qu'il la ramène pour ne plus avoir à supporter ce silence infernal et le froid glacial qui l'enveloppait.

Edward n'était pas certain d'être prêt à supporter les réponses de son ancienne amante. Il redoutait chacune d'entre elles, il craignait que la voix de son épouse lui crève le cœur pendant ses explications.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle le put.

Malgré sa tentative, la voix de la jeune fille était craintive, et n'était que le reflet de ce qui allait suivre.

Edward ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il se préparait mentalement à la suite. Il était certain que quoi qu'elle lui dise, il allait en souffrir, que son âme se déchirerait encore plus qu'il n'en était possible et qu'il se morfondrait pour avoir oser lui parler…

Bella eut l'impression que ses paroles s'étaient perdues dans le vent mais elle savait que ce n'était rien comparé à la suite. Elle fut étonné de ne pas voir son mari se passer la main dans sa chevelure bronze si soyeuse, le tic qui signifiait qu'il était nerveux. Pour elle, c'était comme s'il ne s'inquiétait pas de la suite des évènements, que quoi qu'il arrive cela n'avait aucune importance, qu'ils étaient perdus quoi qu'elle fasse.

– Notre mariage, … c'était quoi pour toi ? L'interrogea-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux comme pour détecter ses mensonges.

La jeune femme était complètement perdue. Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle était là. Pour elle, il l'avait isolé pour parler de son départ ou de leur rupture s'il y en avait une. Mais il semblait vouloir aborder quelque chose de beaucoup plus précieux : leur mariage, comme s'il remettait en cause les merveilleuses années qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

Elle ne savait plus quoi répondre, peut-être n'attendait-il même pas de réponse. Devait-elle lui dire si elle regrettait leur union ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle épousé ? L'aimait-elle encore ? À quel point avait-ce été important pour elle ?

– Quoi ?

Aucun autre son ne voulait sortir de ses lèvres, les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier ces deux ans de mariage et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'envolent aussi facilement que de la poussière bercée par le vent.

– Ça a compté pour toi ? Continua-t-il plus durement en la pressant.

Son regard vert la déstabilisait et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Tous ses efforts pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal avaient été anéantis au moment où il avait parlé de leur mariage.

Elle l'aimait et ne regrettait rien de ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, mais elle ne savait toujours pas quoi lui répondre. Son cerveau semblait s'être déconnecté et les informations étaient incompréhensibles. Elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Souffla-t-elle.

On pouvait clairement entendre de la douleur dans sa voix, tel le déchirement de son cœur qu'avaient provoqué les paroles de son ancien amant, mais Edward en outrepassa. La réponse qu'il recherchait était à portée de main et il voulait l'entendre.

– Tu ne portes plus ta bague. Constata-t-il trop calmement.

Elle l'avait enlevé le matin même, après l'altercation qu'elle avait eu avec son mari, quand elle avait vu qu'il ne portait plus son alliance. Elle adorait sa bague mais elle était subitement devenue lourde quand elle avait vu que son mari n'avait plus la sienne. Elle avait alors ignoré qu'Edward l'avait mis autour de la précieuse chaine que sa mère lui avait donné avant de mourir lorsqu'il avait quatre ans. Et qu'elle était actuellement solidement accroché autour de son cou.

– Toi non plus. Répliqua-t-elle en espérant que ce détail aurait une quelconque influence.

– Tu es partie… murmura-t-il, las de se battre.

- Je suis revenue …. souffla-t-elle mais cela résonnait comme une prière.

Elle savait que contredire son mari n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire dans le cas présent mais cela sonnait comme un dernier espoir de le garder près d'elle. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas le perdre.

Cependant, lui aussi était brisé. Elle avait enlevé sa bague délibérément et sa promesse d'amour éternel avait failli. Elle lui avait menti, elle ne l'avait pas aimé jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Il pensait qu'elle ne l'aimait plus et que la toute dernière chance que tout redevienne comme avant était morte. Envolée.

Selon lui, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Selon elle, son cher et tendre ne voulait plus d'elle.

Edward ne voulait pas en entendre d'avantage alors il lui fit signe de remonter sur l'engin meurtrier. Il n'y eut pas besoin de parole inutile, elle avait comprit ce qu'il voulait. Le courant était toujours très bien passé entre eux.

Le chemin du retour ne fut pas aussi serein que celui de l'aller. Edward ne pouvait plus se détendre. Malgré le vent qui soufflait dans ses oreilles, il entendait la voix de sa dulcinée qui bourdonnait qu'elle partait loin de lui, et qu'elle lui confirmait qu'elle avait enlevé le symbole de leur amour, celui qu'était la bague qu'il lui avait passé au doigt le jour de leur mariage.

Son esprit ne voulait plus se déconnecter, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de vivre avec la femme qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait plus ralentir l'activité de son cerveau et il était obligé de supporter les voix et les flashs de son passé qui se présentait à lui sans autorisation.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit explicitement mais pour lui, c'était clair. Elle ne voulait plus de lui depuis le jour où elle était partie avec son correcteur, Jacob. Il s'était toujours douté d'une possible aventure entre eux mais elle l'avait rassuré quand elle avait compris qu'il était jaloux.

- Tu es le seul qui compte pour moi. Lui avait-elle dit en mettant la main du mari éploré sur son cœur.

Il doutait fortement de sa parole depuis qu'elle était partie à Boston avec ce Jacob Black. À l'époque, il savait qu'il risquait de perdre sa femme s'il laissait cet indien graviter autour d'elle, alors il lui avait demandé de choisir entre son stage, l'opportunité d'une vie, ou lui, l'amour.

Elle ne l'avait pas choisi, elle était partie.

Si Bella avait eu peur à l'aller, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait alors. Elle avait compris que son mari lui en voulait en quelque sorte alors elle essayait de ne pas trop s'accrocher à lui pour ne pas être un poids supplémentaire. Mais c'était peine perdue, les accélérations de son mari l'en empêchait. Celui-ci ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la vitesse à laquelle il allait.

L'adrénaline qu'il avait toujours ressenti ne semblait plus vouloir le parcourir, son sang ne bouillait plus comme il le faisait autrefois. Il semblait être devenu amorphe mais il refusait de s'avouer vaincu alors il accélérait plus encore. Mais aucun réconfort ne se fit ressentir, seul la présence de Bella lui permettait de ne pas se laisser envahir par la colère qu'il ressentait.

Ils furent tous deux surpris lorsque l'horizon du parking de l'appartement se profila devant eux et que Emmett et Rosalie n'était plus là. Le parking était vide. Bella croyait que la jeune femme serait restée jusqu'au bout pour la discréditer au delà de ses capacités et Edward pensaient qu'ils auraient attendu pour vanter les mérites de sa bécane.

Bella lui tendit le casque précautionneusement, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente obligé de lui le demander. Lorsqu'il remarqua enfin son geste quelques instants plus tard, il le lui arracha presque des mains comme s'il s'était brûlé par son contact. Son geste fut si vif qu'elle sursauta mais elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise de son inhospitalité, elle n'y était juste pas préparée.

Elle n'était pas vraiment fière des explications qu'elle lui avait fourni sur le bas-côté, mais elle n'était pas la seule à devoir être blâmée. Le comportement excessif de son mari était exagéré, elle était dans la même situation que lui et pourtant, elle ne se comportait pas avec autant de véhémence.

Et leur petite discussion du soir n'avait en rien arrangé les choses, il s'était montré exécrable et elle avait été trop perdue par ses propos pour tenter de le résonner. Rien de ce qu'elle aurait voulu entendre n'avait été prononcé par son époux.

La situation ne s'était pas améliorée, et des malentendus avaient été proférés.

Edward ne semblait pas ressentir le besoin d'engager la conversation, il regardait droit devant lui et marchait comme si elle n'était pas là. Il feignait l'ignorance et elle essayait de l'imiter, mais elle était beaucoup moins douée que lui pour ce genre de jeux. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, et aucun mot ne fut dit tandis qu'ils marchèrent vers la fête.

Dès que Bella eut passé le pas de la porte, elle se précipita vers Alice. Le lutin représentait pour elle le petit quelque chose propice pour s'éclipser de cet inconfort momentané. Alice l'accueillit dès qu'elle la vit. Elle était très inquiète. Cela faisait maintenant trois quart d'heure que son amie s'était évaporée avec son motard et c'était un miracle qu'ils reviennent sain et sauf - plus sauf que sain. Alice n'avait pas arrêté d'inonder la boîte vocale de ses amis, mais Bella avait éteint son portable et Edward n'avait pas mentionné un quelconque appel, à moins qu'il ne l'est tout simplement ignoré comme il savait si bien le faire.

Bella semblait aussi désespérée que son mari. Alice l'avait emmenée le matin-même chercher son PC, faute de choix, mais jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'Edward aurait été aussi désagréable avec elle qu'avec les autres, peut-être même plus.

La présence de Bella n'était pas si inutile que ça, il était venu à la fête contrairement aux autres qu'elle avait organisé. Mais les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas si facilement, les deux amoureux étaient loin de se tomber dans les bras. Malheureusement.

Edward avait trouvé refuge à la buvette et il ne l'avait pas quittée depuis qu'il y était arrivé. Les effluves d'alcool lui brûlait la gorge, laissant un feu ardent seulement soulagé par cette drogue. Les flammes embrumaient son esprit et lui apportèrent la paix tant recherchée.

Soudain, tout changea. Le brouillard dans lequel il était se dissipa, laissant entrevoir des bribes de sa vie qui lui était jusqu'alors invisible. Il avait été aveugle et naïf de croire qu'il lui restait une chance avec Bella. Jusqu'alors, il ne voyait que l'amour qu'il lui vouait mais, ce soir-là, le voile qui obscurcissait sa vision avait été retiré.

Pendant toutes ces années, il avait cru avoir changé, mais il n'en était rien. Il s'était laissé berné par le mensonge. La haine et la rage étaient toujours en lui, il les avait juste enfouis au plus profond de son âme. Seulement aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus aucune raison de les camoufler. Elles étaient parties intégrantes de sa vie. Elles s'infiltraient dans chaque pore de sa peau, dans chaque partie de son être, si bien que la raison ne signifiait plus rien.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne les avait plus ressenties que celles-ci étaient plus puissantes que jamais et elles avaient besoin d'être nourries …

Elles le faisaient voir le mal en chaque créature, elles étaient présentes partout et semblaient refuser de s'effacer. Edward ne voyait plus que les femmes manipulatrices, les hommes pervers, les violeurs, les assassins, celles qui avaient été bafouées et qui voulaient se venger, ceux qui étaient près du trépas tellement la haine les avaient envahis …

Malgré tout le mal qui l'entourait, ce n'était pas vers eux qu'Edward se dirigeait. Sa conscience lui soufflait de se venger de celle qui l'avait empêcher d'être lui-même pendant tout ce temps. La fureur se peignait sur ses traits mais elle se dissipa quand il aperçut l'ange de ses rêves. Elle ne semblait pas être habitée par le diable comme tout les autres personnes qui l'entouraient dans ce bas monde. Ses traits étaient angéliques, ses cheveux avaient l'air soyeux au touché et son teint brillait, tel un ange.

Cependant, la colère qui le secouait lui rappelait qu'elle lui avait brisé le coeur en mille morceaux. Et cela ne pouvait pas être l'œuvre d'un ange, elle causait elle aussi le mal autour d'elle, même si elle ne semblait pas connaître Satan.

La fureur qui habitait le jeune homme explosa, elle avait besoin d'être nourrie de la souffrance d'autrui, de la souffrance de celle qui l'avait condamné à garder le silence pendant des années.

- Tu devrais arrêter de boire pour ce soir, Edward. Lui conseilla gentillement Bella en posant une main sur son épaule.

Un rire amer s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme.

- Alors maintenant, Madame veut gouverner la vie de Monsieur. Dit-il triomphalement d'une voix prononcée en accentuant sur le « madame »comme s'il était insensé qu'elle puisse s'appeler ainsi.

Plusieurs jeunes se retournèrent sous la voix excessive d'Edward, et le spectacle semblait les amuser. La jeune femme fut instantanément mal à l'aise et ses joues commencèrent déjà à se colorer. La voix de son mari l'avait tellement blessée qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir et à le laisser finir sa consommation.

- Mais où est-ce que tu vas, hein ? Continua-t-il sans se retourner.

Bella ne voulait pas faire d'esclandre alors elle se rapprocha de lui.

- Tu as trop bu, tu devrais arrêter pour ce soir. Chuchota-t-elle de manière à ce que seul son mari puisse entendre.

Il souffla.

- C'est toujours trop avec toi. Je bois trop, je fume trop, je mange trop … mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne dors pas. Ça peut peut-être compenser ? Qu'en penses-tu, hein ? Dit-il en continuant son cirque.

- J'ai l'impression que t'as des choses à me dire. Je t'en prie, suis moi dehors. Lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas que son mari lui dise ses quatre vérités devant tous ces inconnus.

- Non, je peux pas. Annonça-t-il tristement.

-Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-elle.

- Je ne veux plus rien à voir à faire avec toi. Expliqua-t-il. Entre nous, c'est fini. Tu es partie.

Le coup de poignard qui transperça le coeur de la jeune femme fut sanglant. Ses jambes vacillèrent mais son esprit ne voulait pas croire une telle chose venant de son mari ivre. Cependant, elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne le répète … sobre. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne le pensait pas sérieusement.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, tu es ivre, chuchota-t-elle, comme pour s'en convaincre elle-même. Laisse moi t'emmener à l'appartement, on en reparlera demain.

Mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas, il continua à ingérer des litres de boisson alcoolisée. La notion du temps n'avait plus d'importance pour lui, la sono lui semblait bien lointaine et la brûlure de sa gorge ne voulait pas être étanchée.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps Bella avait disparu à travers la foule, ni combien de verre il avait ingéré … il ne se rendait plus compte du monde qui l'entourait. Il n'avait pas non plus remarqué la blonde pulpeuse qui s'était assise à ses côtés et qui semblait sérieusement intéressée par lui. Ses yeux ne le lâchaient plus et sa main passa sur la cuisse du jeune homme.

Celui-ci sembla enfin se rendre compte de la présence de la jeune femme, mais il ne lui dit rien, ne la toucha pas et ne la dragua pas. Seul le petit sourire qui avait apparu sur le visage de l'homme lui permettait de savoir qu'il sentait sa main remonter vers son entrejambe.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, petite. Lui conseilla-t-il toujours concentré sur son verre.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Répliqua la blonde avec une voix sensuelle.

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi, tu serais déçue. Lui expliqua-t-il.

La blonde rapprocha son tabouret du sien pour pouvoir toucher le flanc de la chemise d'Edward, ses doigts ne le lâchèrent plus et il ne la repoussait pas.

Tu sais, peut-être que je me fiche de qui tu peux être. Chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille avec une voix féline.

Edward ne répliqua rien, il ne la draguait pas mais il ne la repoussait pas, il continuait à boire son whisky avec adoration.

La jeune femme voyait bien que son « futur compagnon de soirée » était paumé. Edward était indécis et cela influait son humeur – d'où le fait qu'il n'est pas repoussé la fille - , mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre un aussi beau parti. Elle voyait déjà ses mains se balader sur ses courbes parfaites, sa peau collant à la sienne, ses mouvements aller-retour sur elle, ses lèvres collés contre sa peau …

- Suis-moi, je te jure que je te ferais découvrir des choses dont tu n'as même pas idée. Dit-elle avant de partir en direction de la sortie.

Elle avait une chance sur deux. Soit il allait la suivre, soit il resterait avec son alcool frustrant.

Edward trouvait cette fille bien naïve, si elle croyait pouvoir lui apprendre des choses en matière de sexe. Ayant trainé dans les rues de Chicago après son école de riche, il avait fait des choses dont sa mère adoptive de l'époque lui aurait fait aller à la paroisse se repentir si elle l'avait appris, il avait fait des choses que la blonde n'imaginait même pas, des choses auxquelles il n'avait jamais osé penser en présence de sa femme.

Pourtant, il la suivit. Il lui donnait, en quelque sorte, une chance de lui prouver qu'il avait tord, que pour une fois, il se trompait, que la vie n'était pas morne et sans imprévu.

Ils n'allèrent pas loin. La ruelle qui se trouvait au coin de la rue était parfaite pour leurs ébats, sombre et déserte. Personne ne pouvait les voir. La fille sauta littéralement sur lui lorsqu'ils y furent arrivés, ses dents titillèrent l'oreille de l'homme et ses mains se baladèrent partout sur ses pectoraux parfaitement bien dessinés.

- Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles. Constata Edward entre deux baisers sur la clavicule de la jeune femme.

Savoir le prénom de ses conquêtes ne lui avait jamais parut crucial, mais inutile et voilà que maintenant, il voulait le savoir. Cette fille était la première depuis qu'il avait décidé de faire souffrir « son ex » et elle méritait sans doute d'avoir un prénom gravé sur son visage mais ce ne fut pas la raison de sa requête. L'alcool qui parcourait ses veines l'obligeait à vouloir le mal, il voulait pouvoir se vanter de cette fille devant _elle_.

- On s'en fout ! Répliqua-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser avec passion, les mains du jeune homme passèrent sur les cuisses de la blonde, traçant le chemin invisible du plaisir jusqu'à son centre brûlant. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Edward appréciait ce qu'il faisait. Il ne se détestait pas pour le faire.

Les sensations qu'il ressentait était loin d'être à la hauteur de ce qu'il avait connu mais elles étaient si fortes en comparaison de ce qu'était devenu sa vie.

Alors, il se laissa faire et il y mit du cœur.

Les mains de la bonde caressaient ses pectoraux à travers sa chemise mais celle-ci l'empêchait de profiter pleinement du corps du jeune homme. Elle entreprit de détacher lentement chaque bouton, les uns après les autres, le faisant languir. Cela ne fut pas assez rapide pour Edward qui la plaqua violemment contre le mur. Sa main trouva le bas de sa jupe et passa sous celle-ci, se rapprochant dangereusement du plaisir interdit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'arrêta soudain la jeune femme après avoir retiré la chemise d'Edward.

Il crût qu'il allait encore devoir s'expliquer à propos de son tatouage, mais ce n'était pas le prénom que la jeune femme fixait. La chemise ouverte, son alliance pendait autour de son cou et la jeune femme compris qu'il était marié.

Edward stoppa tout mouvement, il lâcha la jeune femme et recula d'un pas.

- Désolé. Murmura-t-il alors qu'il s'apprétait à partir.

Elle ne sembla pas être de son avis et attrapa son bras, avant de se coller une nouvelle fois à lui.

- Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois marié. Avoua-t-elle sensuellement.

Edward hésita une seconde mais céda finalement, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Mais c'était ce qu'il croyait, il était loin d'imaginer la douleur qui avait déchiré les entrailles de son ancienne amante.

- Tanya, je m'appelle Tanya, Chuchota-t-elle

Puis, tout se passa beaucoup plus vite. La fugue semblait les habiter, leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus passionnés et cette nuit-là, Edward connu chaque partie de la jeune femme.

**Alors qu'il l'embrassait à pleine bouche, Edward Cullen était loin d'imaginer la place que la dite Tanya allait occuper dans sa vie. Il était loin d'imaginer qu'il se réveillerait à ses côtés plusieurs matins de suite, qu'il la présenterait comme sa petite amie, ou encore qu'il lui confierait les clefs de son appartement, qui jadis avait appartenu à une autre femme.**

* * *

**Le chapitre, c'était la bonne nouvelle. Maintenant, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle ...**

**ça fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai pas écrit (manque de bonne humeur, révisionS, retour du soleil) ... Et la suite risque d'être plus longue à arriver. étant donné que j'écris au feeling ... je ne sais pas du tout quand la suite arrive.**

**PS : Le chapitre 6 ne devrait pas être trop long**

* * *

**Ais-je droit à des reviews ?**


	6. Fierté et orgueil VS amour et raison

**Merci à nina**(La situation finira par s'arranger ... un jour, et Bella n'aura pas eu besoin de revenir à la charge)**, lilia68**(Tu as trouvé un élément de la suite)**, EcstatiK**(J'ai essayer de chercher ton pseudo sur fanfic, mais ça disais qu'aucun auteur ne s'appelait comme ça)**, Krine69, alicia**(Ce n'était pas si long que ça, si ?)**, indosyl, calimero59, lamue12, rox-30, ptitcoeurfragile, soleil83, amimi31, RepertoireFic-EmySandra, bella-lili-rosecullensister, frimousse30, anonyme X, thelix**(Je pense que ce chapitre sera posté plus rapidement que les autres)**, helimoen, lilooouu**(Merci pour ta review)**, Calestina L et doudounord pour vos reviews. **

**Je tiens aussi à signaler que cette fiction a été répertorié sur**

http:/repertoirefic - emysandra . skyrock . com/

**Merci à Punkie1001 de m'avoir corriger**

**Je précise que mon chargeur d'ordinateur a -encore- lâché donc, je ne peux pas écrire la suite. Mais ne vous inquiété pas, je ne vous oublie pas...**

* * *

**Ton seul crime a été de m'aimer**

**Chapitre 6 : ****Fierté et orgueil VS Amour et raison**

Edward se réveilla dans un lit chaud et confortable, mais son esprit était encore embrumé par les effluves d'alcool de la veille. Celles-ci l'empêchaient de réfléchir convenablement et la soirée d'Alice ne représentait plus qu'un trou noir à ses yeux. Tout ce qu'il savait désormais c'était qu'une voix inconnue lui murmurait le nom de Bella dans un tourbillon d'émotion, qu'il avait bu à en perdre la mémoire et qu'il était seul dans son lit.

Sa bouche était pâteuse, comme s'il n'avait pas bu depuis des jours et ses muscles étaient endoloris à force de rester immobile, mais si par malheur il faisait l'erreur de faire un mouvement de trop, son mal de crâne revenait en puissance et lui arrachait les mots de la bouche. Tout l'inconfort et le malaise qu'il ressentait alors ne faisait que d'empirer à cause des remontés acides qu'il subissait. Mais il savait que même s'il essayait de se soulager, jamais il ne vomirait. Son estomac l'aurait trahi et se serait accroché à la douleur, empêchant alors la délivrance à son jeune propriétaire.

Une voix féminine le sorti de sa torpeur.

- Salut. Dit-elle en faisant comme chez elle.

C'était une grande blonde aux yeux bleus dont les traits ne lui était aucunement familier. Ses formes sveltes étaient cachées par la chemise qu'Edward avait porté la veille et ses interminables jambes nues étaient d'autant plus mises en valeur par des talons hauts.

La jeune femme semblait avoir pris une douche au vu de ses cheveux mouillés et ses doigts se promenaient sur une paquet de gâteau qui avait été oublié dans un placard de la cuisine, plusieurs mois auparavant. Cela ne fit qu'amplifier le sentiment qu'Edward ressentait, il était certain que la jeune femme avait bel et bien fouiné chez lui !

La haine et la colère auraient-elles dût lui tirailler les entrailles ? À présent, il ne ressentait qu'une aigu curiosité mêlée à de l'incompréhension.

- Qui est-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il, curieux.

La jeune femme ne sembla pas se préoccuper de sa question. Elle ne se retourna même pas pour voir qui l'avait interpelée et fit comme si personne ne lui avait parlé. Elle mis lentement un pantalon noir moulant qui contrastait bien avec la chemise blanche qu'elle avait volé. Puis, elle se retourna enfin.

- Celle-là, on ne me l'avait jamais faite. Rigola-t-elle.

Edward resta là, à la fixer quelques secondes mais il n'y avait aucune colère ni aucune once d'ennui dans ses prunelles, comme si cette situation était tout à fait banale. Son regard était indéchiffrable, ses prunelles ne brillaient pas, ce qui aurait été un signe d'amusement mais elles ne lancèrent pas d'éclair non-plus. Pire, elles étaient vides, comme si plus rien n'importait, ni la raison et la foi, ni l'amour et la haine, ni l'égoïsme et l'envie, ni le rire et la détresse … Mais il continuait de se mentir, Bella occupait toujours une ultime place dans tous ces sentiments.

- Tu sais, je suis Tanya. Annonça-t-elle incertaine devant la mine d'Edward, en stoppant tout mouvement.

La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le beau gosse aux cheveux bronze ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas. Elle avait mis en pratique tout ce qu'elle avait appris au fils des années. L'orgasme qui l'avait alors frappé avait été fulgurant, un des plus puissant qu'elle avait vécu. Pour elle, ça avait été parfait et elle ne pouvait pas croire que pour lui, tout cela n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Edward ne réagissait toujours pas, il semblait déconnecté de la réalité. Ses magnifiques prunelles reflétaient maintenant le doute. Il était perdu dans le trou noir qui l'avait englouti et dont il n'arrivait pas à s'extirper depuis le matin_,_ et aucune Tanya ne voulait faire surface dans son esprit. La soirée de la veille avait été effacée pour lui, il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il l'avait fini en charmante compagnie.

- Tu devais vraiment être défoncé. Constata-t-elle alors d'un ton tranchant.

Tanya avait parfaitement remarqué que le beau jeune homme aux cheveux bronze sur lequel elle avait flashé n'était pas sobre, mais elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il pouvait être saoul à ce point. Elle n'avait alors pas prêté attention aux bouteilles vides qui avaient été entreposées sur le comptoir, juste devant lui.

Le silence fut marquant. Aucune mouche ne volait, la seule chose que la jeune femme pouvait entendre était sa respiration, qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de retenir. Elle sut alors que si la phrase de trop sortait de ses lèvres, jamais plus elle ne reverrait le beau jeune homme aux yeux verts. Mais elle sut aussi que si elle avait le malheur de ne rien dire, elle le perdrait aussi. Et il en était hors de question, elle avait elle-aussi le droit de tenter sa chance avec l'apollon.

Elle avait un avantage comparé à toutes les femmes qu'il avait dû ramener, elle le savait et elle comptait en jouer. Edward était marié et cela allait peut-être se révéler être un atout.

- Tu sais, je te trouve un peu trop torturé pour un homme marié … Laissa-t-elle s'échapper.

Edward releva la tête vivement dans sa direction. Elle savait. Ses prunelles sondèrent la jeune femme pour tenter de déceler une quelconque menace mais tout ce qu'il y voyait était de la sincérité.

- Comment … ? Lui demanda-t-il, laissant sa phrase en suspend.

Jamais il ne livrait de tels détails, même lorsqu'il était ivre. Le temps de parole qu'il accordait aux jeunes femmes avec lesquelles il finissait la soirée était très limité et il ne leur parlait pas de sa vie, privée ou professionnelle. Il rencontrait une fille, elle passait dans son lit et ils se séparaient. Ça s'arrêtait là et tout le monde était content. La plupart du temps, il ne savait même pas comment s'appelait sa conquête, mais c'était son mode de vie. Un mode de vie qui ne lui convenait plus autant qu'à une époque.

- Tu crois sérieusement passer inaperçu avec une alliance autour du cou et le prénom de ta belle tatoué sur le cœur ? Répondit-t-elle en riant un instant plus tard.

Le regard du jeune homme lâcha enfin la jeune femme, il savait qu'il avait failli. Elle savait qu'il était marié, et si elle le voulait, elle pouvait imaginer tout un stratagème démoniaque. Or il ne se croyait pas encore capable d'avouer ses fautes à son épouse, il était sûr de ne jamais l'être.

- Au moins, j'ai essayé. Dit-il tout bas, pour lui même.

Sa voix était si faible de la blonde ne l'aurait pas entendu dans d'autre circonstance mais le calme qui régnait dans la pièce lui permit d'entendre les mots torturés du jeune homme.

- T'inquiète pas, je te l'ai dit : ça ne me dérangeait pas que tu sois marié. Et puis, on est pas obligé de le dire à ta femme. L'aguicha-t-elle.

Elle était loin de s'imaginer qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de jalouser la seule épouse. Elle ne savait pas que la jeune femme ne passait plus ses nuits en compagnie de son mari, qu'ils ne dînaient plus en amoureux et qu'il ne l'avait pas serré dans ses bras depuis des mois. Tanya était loin de savoir qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre les jeunes mariés.

Et elle était prête à partager le jeune homme au début de leur futur relation pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, et elle le voulait lui. Pourtant Tanya n'était pas une de ces grandes pestes blondes qu'elle avait vu à la télé, elle n'était pas écervelé, ni prétentieuse. Elle n'aimait pas faire du mal aux autres, mais sa nature l'y contraignait.

La grande blonde sulfureuse avait subit des épreuves qui l'avait transformé en une dragueuse invétérée. Elle avait souvent causé le chagrin de jeunes mariées lorsque celles-ci apprenaient que leur mari les avaient trompées. Pourtant, elle continuait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le bonheur. Mais en le recherchant, elle causait le malheur des autres. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, ce n'était pas volontaire.

Elle était orpheline à sa naissance, ses parents n'étaient que des adolescent pubères qui n'avaient même pas été capable d'assumer leurs actes. La famille dans laquelle elle avait été placé à cinq ans ne lui avait pas convenu, mais personne ne lui avait demandé son avis.

Quand elle était petite, elle se disait qu'elle était Cendrillon pour soulager sa peine et qu'un jour, elle rencontrerait son prince-charmant.

Plus tard quand elle eut seize ans, elle rencontra un homme charmant. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle avait cru pendant des années. Il lui avait offert des douzaine de roses et quelques bijoux, il lui avait fait connaître la vie, la vrai et pas des « ramassis d'âneries », comme il le disait.

Mais cet homme, Royce King, était comme tous les autres, et il n'avait pas hésité à la tromper pendant des mois. Jusqu'aux jours où elle avait écouté son répondeur.

« – Salut, mon coeur. Ça va faire une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vu, tu me manques... je serais derrière le bowling municipal ce soir vers dix heures, viens. Je t'attends … Qui sait, on finira peut-être chez moi ? » Avait-dit la voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

La dispute avait été fracassante. Royce était parti et n'était jamais revenu.

Mais Tanya Denali ignorait alors que la tentative de viol contre la jeune Rosalie Hale avait été causé par son ancien fiancé après qu'elle l'ait mis à la porte.

Depuis, la jeune femme avait connu beaucoup d'hommes. Elle avait essayé de laisser les hommes mariés mais l'occasion s'était présenté une fois et elle y avait pris goût. Elle savait la douleur que causait la trahison d'un être cher mais elle considérait que si les hommes couchaient avec elle, c'était qu'ils ne méritaient pas leur femme, douce et aimante.

Edward Cullen était la nouvelle lubie de Tanya Denali. Elle se souvenait de l'ennui qui l'avait tiraillé chez Rosalie, avant qu'elle ne le voit. La musique ringarde et les mauvais danseurs avaient disparu, elle ne voyait plus qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux cuivré qui semblait morfondre son chagrin dans l'alcool. Elle avait su à ce moment que tout allait changer. À en croire par les battements désordonnés que son coeur avait subi par sa simple apparition, elle savait que c'était lui, le prince charmant qu'elle attendait depuis toute petite. Elle n'était plus prête à le lâcher. Du moins, pas avant qu'on lui prouve qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'occuper son cœur.

Elle ne voulait pas Edward pour briser le couple qu'il formait avec cette certaine Bella, si elle le voulait c'était qu'il l'intéressait. Et que s'il allait voir ailleurs, il devait y avoir un sérieux problème dans son couple. Elle ne faisait que sauter sur l'occasion. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas qu'il était marié au début.

Lorsqu'elle l'eut finit de l'aguicher avec sa voix sexy, elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui, tel un félin. Elle voulait analyser ses chances. Si elle avait de la chance, il répondrait à son baiser. Et cela signifierait que tous ses espoirs avaient lieu d'être, et qu'elle aurait peut-être la chance de repasser par le lit d'Edward Cullen.

Mais s'il la repoussait, elle ne renoncerait pas jusqu'au jour où il dirait de vive voix qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux, et que ses espoirs avaient été vains.

Tanya avança à quatre pattes sur le lit, lui offrant une magnifique vue sur son décolté. Elle craignait que si elle devait faire le tour du lit, la raison reprendrait le dessus sur son amant et qu'il ne la repousse avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de ne serais-ce poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle enjamba enfin le jeune homme qui se laissa faire. Il ne savait pas s'il devait la laisser finir ce qu'elle avait commencé ou pas. Une partie de lui, le haut de son corps, lui dictait que non. Il fallait la stopper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et qu'elle y voit une invitation pour rentrer dans sa vie. Mais l'autre partie de son corps, le bas, lui soufflait de la laisser si elle le voulait. Il n'aurait plus à aller dans la boîte la plus branché du coin à faire semblant de s'y amuser.

La langue de la jeune femme traça silencieusement le contour de la lèvre inférieure d'Edward, l'invitant ainsi à ouvrir la bouche pour la laisser l'embrasser convenablement. Il les ouvrit, tout se passa très vite. Ils commencèrent un ballet passionné, les mains de la jeune femme se balladèrent sur le torse du jeune homme tandis que celui-ci la maintenait fermement contre lui.

Comme la veille, les sensations étaient loin d'être comparable avec celles qu'il avait connu avec Bella, mais elles lui étaient réconfortantes. La douleur à sa pensée s'évapora pendant quelques secondes et laissa place à un semblant de bien-être. Le corps chaud de son amante pressée contre lui en était pour beaucoup, il n'était plus seul dans le froid qui le consumait.

- Je dois y aller. Le repoussa-t-elle après de longues minutes.

Elle l'entraîna dans un autre baiser, il se laissa faire. Cette fois-ci, il fût bref. Elle eût à peine posé ses lèvres sur les siennes qu'elle les retirait déjà. Puis, elle se leva et quitta la chambre. Edward, en parfait gentleman et après s'être revêtu d'un jogging, la raccompagna à la porte.

La jeune femme ondulait son bassin en rythme avec sa démarche et sa poitrine était gonflé au summum de sa capacité, l'attention du jeune homme était bel et bien concentrée sur la jeune femme. Pourtant, il n'était pas sûr de la revoir un jour.

- Tu l'aimes ? Lui demanda-t-elle soudain, en se retournant.

La question flotta dans les airs sans jamais obtenir de réponse. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui dise de qui il s'agissait, mais il était incapable de répondre. Les mots ne voulurent pas sortir de sa gorge et lorsque le jeune homme baissa la tête, Tanya eut sa réponse.

Car même s'il refusait de l'avouer, il l'aimait plus que tout. Elle était sa joie et sa raison de vivre à la fois. Elle était la femme de sa vie.

Quelque part au fond de moi, je m'en doutais. J'espérais seulement avoir tord. Avoua-t-elle en baissant elle aussi les yeux. J'espère que ça va s'arranger, je sais la douleur que ça cause et je ne souhaite ça à personne...

Lorsque les masques furent tombés, ils n'ajoutèrent rien. Edward contourna Tanya pour aller ouvrir la porte et il resta estomaqué quand il vu qui se tenait devant lui.

_Elle_ était là, sur le pas de la porte. Elle le regardait comme si c'était une apparition divine, ses yeux ne le lâchèrent plus, et son souffle était coupé.

Elle était à la fois émerveillé par l'être qui se trouvait devant lui, mais une partie d'elle craignait qu'il ne la rejette comme la veille, où il ne lui avait laissé aucune chance. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle passerait pour qu'ils puissent s'expliquer mais elle ne savait pas s'il s'en souvenait.

- Ecoute, je sais qu'on ne s'est pas quitter très bien hier, mais … j'en peux plus de cette situation. Je regrette vraiment, s'il-te-plaît, laisse moi une chance de tout t'expliquer … Commença-t-elle.

Elle jouait là sa dernière chance, elle en était consciente. Mais elle ne savait plus quoi faire et si elle pouvait lui parler de cette façon, c'était tout ce dont elle demandait.

- Bella … Le coupa-t-il, sans force.

Toute la colère de la veille avait disparut, il ne restait plus que de la détresse dans ses paroles.

- Laisse-moi parler, il faut que tu saches. Cette situation … ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, je …

- Bella, le recoupa-t-il une seconde fois en secouant doucement la tête.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne rajouta rien, elle attendit juste qu'Edward lui parle. Elle espérait que lui aussi lui parle et que le masque qu'il s'efforçait de porter s'effondre. Le jeune homme avait l'air las, ses sourcils étaient froncés et Bella devinait clairement qu'il était proie à un dilemme intérieur.

Tanya Denali regarda une énième fois l'horloge présente dans la cuisine, elle allait être en retard au boulot ! Or, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Son patron lui avait clairement fait comprendre que le troisième retard de ce mois-ci la ferait immédiatement renvoyer. Son boulot de serveuse était dur et mal payé mais c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de payer son loyer.

Elle n'avait pas le choix, alors elle contourna son amant et sortit de l'appartement devant l'air interloqué de sa rivale. Pourtant, elle ne regretta pas une seconde son geste : la jeune femme avait le droit de savoir que son mari la trompait. Ce fut avec un sourire qu'elle ne chercha pas à dissimuler qu'elle monta dans son véhicule...

Les yeux de Bella ne voulurent pas quitter l'endroit par lequel la blonde était partie, mais ses sens étaient en alerte. Ses doigts étaient si serrés que qu'ils en étaient blancs, son cerveau étaient en ébullition et ses tympans captèrent même le bruit du moteur qui démarrait. Malgré tout, aucun son ne voulut franchir ses lèvres, les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes interminables, les yeux vides de la jeune femme se reportèrent enfin sur son mari. Celui-ci semblait alarmé lui-aussi, il essayait de trouver les mots justes mais les seuls qui lui venait à l'esprit n'étaient que des faibles excuses qui n'expliquaient en rien son geste. Son visage ne reflétait plus que de la culpabilité et le besoin de se faire pardonner, mais ce n'était pas ce que Bella avait cherché dans le regard de son mari.

Elle avait espéré que son visage ne soit pas tel qu'elle le voyait, ça aurait suffit à lui faire croire qu'il ne l'avait pas trompé. Au lieu de ça, elle savait clairement ce qu'il s'était passé dans son ancien appartement, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour que cette fille soit simplement une amie. Et ça lui arrachait le cœur.

Elle fixait son mari mais son visage avait pris une expression de dégoût, ses jambes lui permirent de faire quelques pas en arrière, signalant au jeune homme qu'elle n'allait pas tardé à s'évaporer …. encore.

Edward Cullen n'avait qu'une seule envie, retenir la jeune femme et la serrer dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais la perdre. Mais il savait qu'il avait laissé passé sa chance, jamais plus elle ne lui reviendrait. Et même s'il avait été saoul ce soir là, rien ne pouvait expliquer la colère qu'il avait alors ressenti et les nombreuses aventures qu'il avait eu auparavant. Il savait désormais que même s'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de revoir cette Tanya, plus jamais il ne pourrait emprisonner son épouse dans une étreinte de fer.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'avouer vaincu.

Sa fierté et son orgueil lui dictaient de laisser partir la jeune femme mais une partie de lui l'empêchait, mais ce n'était pas seulement l'amour et la tendresse. La raison s'y mêlait. Il savait ce qu'il était devenu depuis _son_ départ et il ne se voyait que comme un moins que rien. Chaque jour, il souffrait, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'essayer d'oublier. Mais jamais il n'y parvenait totalement, et il en avait assez de lutter. Il était las du monde. Bella représentait sa seule chance d'être en harmonie avec lui même. Il aimait et il était aimé en retour, une sensation qu'il ne voulait pas oublier.

Bella relâcha enfin le contact visuel qui le brûlait mais qu'il n'avait pas osé rompre, il se serait senti d'avantage coupable. La situation fut pire. Bella se retourna et marcha rapidement vers sa vieille Chevrolet. Elle n'allait pas lui permettre de s'expliquer. Elle n'allait même pas lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Il avait tout essayé depuis son retour pour la faire souffrir, et il avait réussi. Elle souffrait, mentalement, mais elle ne ressentait plus rien physiquement. Elle ne sentait pas ses ongles d'enfoncer dans sa peau, ni ses dents trancher sa langue, ni ses jambes qui souffrait de la vitesse à laquelle elle marchait.

Edward resta immobile sur le palier de sa porte. Tout s'était passé très vite mais il avait un choix à faire, il le savait. Soit il la laissait partir en espérant qu'elle lui pardonnerait avec le temps, soit il la rattrapait et essayait de s'expliquer avec elle pour qu'il est une chance, aussi infime soit-elle.

Elle, elle y était presque, il n'y avait plus qu'une dizaine de mètres qui la séparaient de son antique voiture. Elle accéléra sa cadence au delà du possible, son rythme cardiaque augmenta et ses respirations en devenaient douloureuses, ses jambes étaient portés par balancement colérique de ses hanches. Mais à aucun moment, elle n'eut envie de se retourner pour voir le visage faux que son mari aurait emprunté pour l'attendrir. Ce n'aurait été qu'un visage de plus qu'il aurait adopté pour la faire souffrir davantage, elle en était persuadée. Elle espérait simplement qu'il ne l'humilie pas plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà car elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle était partie et elle en avait payer les conséquences. Jamais plus elle ne connaîtrait le bonheur qu'elle avait connu.

Une main l'attrapa fermement au niveau du coude. Mais elle savait pertinemment à qui elle appartenait et elle ne voulait plus affronter son mari encore une fois, elle n'en avait plus la force. Alors elle espérait que ses faibles mouvements pour se dégager la libère, mais cela ne fit qu'empirer la situation.

Ses mouvements répétitifs et inutiles n'avaient servis qu'à l'emprisonner entre sa vieille Chevrolet et le torse de marbre de l'homme qui l'avait trahi. Elle lui tournait le dos mais elle percevait chacune de ses respirations, ses bras étaient de part et d'autres de son corps. Pourtant il ne la touchait pas, ses mains étaient accrochées au joints de la voiture, de chaque côté des épaules de la jeune femme.

Ils étaient très proches. Le torse du jeune homme était étroitement serré contre le dos de sa femme, bafouée. Il percevait chacun de ses malheureux soubresauts et malgré lui, il avait envie de l'étreindre d'avantage.

Edward refusait de la laisser s'échapper encore une fois, son côté d'amoureux transis avait repris le dessus et il le contrôlait. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait de se mettre à genou devant son amour pour lui prier de lui pardonner : sa fierté.

Bella trouva enfin le courage de se retourner, l'espace qui séparait les deux corps était suffisamment important pour lui permettre cette manœuvre.

Elle regretta instantanément son geste. De dos, elle pouvait seulement imaginer l'expression qu'arborait son mari. Là, elle le voyait. Elle voyait sa mâchoire carré contractée, elle voyait ses lèvres serrées en une ligne mince, elle voyait l'impression qui tintait les prunelles du jeune homme.

Au delà de la colère qui semblait l'habiter, la détresse y était aussi présente, aussi infime fut-elle.

Il prenait réellement conscience de ce qui se passait, de ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Il allait la perdre, il allait perdre la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimé et qui l'avait aimé en retour, il allait perdre une partie de lui.

- Laisse-moi partir ! Siffla la jeune femme en retrouvant une expression dure.

Non, … je ne peux pas... Avoua-t-il piteusement.

- Et puis, c'était qui elle ? Hein ?

- Bella … arrête, fais pas ça … Continua aussi piteusement le jeune homme.

- Lâche. Moi. Ordonna-t-elle calmement en détachant chaque mot, en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Mais elle savait pertinemment que dès qu'elle se retrouverait seule dans l'habitacle de sa voiture, elle ne pourrait pas retenir les larmes qui menaçaient déjà d'affluer.

Alors tu vas repartir ? Hein ? Une fois ne t'as pas suffit, ton Jacob te manque ?

Le ton d'Edward n'était plus aussi triste, il était moqueur et il s'était reculé de quelques pas en prononçant les paroles fatidiques.

- Comment tu oses me dire ça, alors que je viens de voir ta pétasse ? Cria la jeune femme sous la colère.

- Elle s'appelle Tanya. Annonça-t-il le plus calmement possible.

Une douleur vive traversa la jeune épouse, la fille qui avait volé son pantalon préférée avait un nom ! Elle n'était pas une fille fugace dont son mari se serait amusé, son visage portait un nom dans l'esprit de son mari, elle avait de l'importance pour lui.

Bella pensait que Tanya avait de l'importance pour lui. Lui, il ne voyait que son épouse, Tanya était invisible à ses yeux. Mais elle ne le savait pas.

- Bien. Chuchota-t-elle doucement en ouvrant sa portière.

Elle se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas avoir pu lui faire un discours, de ne pas avoir pu lui dire toutes les choses qu'elle aurait voulu, de ne pas lui avoir montré à quelque point elle lui en voulait.

Elle s'était montré faible et il l'avait laissé partir.

Elle avait démarré le contact avec l'intention ferme de ne plus jamais le voir et de ne plus jamais l'aimer. Lui, il l'avait laissé partir, il l'avait regardé sa camionnette disparaître à l'horizon mais il n'avait fait aucun geste pour la retenir.

Il ne l'avait même pas mise devant un dilemme comme la première fois.

**Bella Cullen savait pertinemment que l'amour ne se commandait pas mais elle ne voulait plus être liée à l'être qui l'avait trahie de la pire sorte. La confiance qu'elle lui portait avait été détruite. **

**Et Bella ne pouvait pas aimer sans confiance.**

* * *

Reviews ?


	7. Divorce programmé et amitié renouvelée

**Merci à Maureen**(J'ai remarquer que vous êtes plusieurs à avoir pleurer dans cette fic ...)**, Calimero59, alicia**(Celui-là est plus long)**, bella-lili-rosecullensister, lilia68**(Edward souffrira quoi qu'il arrive)**, kadronya, nina**(Il ne va pas se mettre avec Tanya)**, yayalia, clairouille59, Krine69, ptitcoeurfragile, lulu**(Avant, il faudrait qu'ils couchent ensemble)**, Stephh92**(Nuance, je n'ai pas préciser à qui il présentait Tanya comme sa petite amie)**, didi**(J'attends devoir ce que tu trouves du Edward de ce chapitre)**, Vicki**(C'était le but rechercher ^^)**, Debora-Cullen, frimousse30, thelix**(Malheuresement, je suis morte en fin d'année et j'ai plus envie de rien faire)** et helimoen pour vos reviews. **

Merci à punkie1001 pour m'avoir corriger

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Ton seul crime a été de m'aimer**

**Chapitre 7 : Divorce programmé et amitié renouvelée**

**Isabella Swan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

_«__Le chemin d'une vie ..._

_Nous sommes tous des âmes errantes. Nous ne connaissons rien des vrais sentiments qui nous sont jusque là interdit. La tristesse et la colère, la joie et l'amour que nous ressentons ne sont rien comparée à ce qu'elles sont réellement. Nous ne savons pas aimer, la tristesse n'est rien et la colère n'est qu'une faible plainte._

_Un jour, tout changera. L'âme qui fera battre notre coeur, celle fera de nous des êtres humains apparaitra. Et nous l'en chérirons. La joie et l'amour prendront une forme à nos yeux. Nous aurons enfin découvert ce qu'elle était depuis si longtemps, caché de nous. _

_Ces deux âmes-soeurs s'emboîtaient l'une avec l'autre, tel un puzzle. Mais n'étaient-elles pas sensé rester soudé pour l'éternité ? Lorsque le puzzle se dégrade, nous nous demandons si le mariage était voué à l'échec. Peut-être était-ce une passade, qui peut le savoir ? _

_Alors tout devient flou, tout s'embrouille. La tristesse et la colère ne font plus qu'un, l'amour disparaît et la joie perd tout son sens. Nous ne voulons plus qu'une seule chose : redevenir ignorant. Et il n'y a qu'une seule solution qui s'impose à nous … le divorce. _

_Pourtant, nous n'arrivons pas à regretter nos choix. Sommes nous condamner à commettre les mêmes erreurs dans l'avenir? »_

Les chroniques de l'avenir, _Jessica Stanley_

Isabella était docilement assise sur une des chaises de la salle à manger, le dos parfaitement droit, la tête haute et la respiration régulière. Malgré sa posture de femme d'affaire, elle se sentait ridicule.

Jessica Stanley n'était pas reconnu pour sa dévotion ou son travail de journaliste, mais à cause des diverses rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet. À 27 ans et sans enfants, elle était connu pour écrire « Les chroniques de l'avenir » sur le journal chaque matin.

Elle était perçoidé d'avoir le même don que sa grand-mère maternel, à savoir la voyance. Son boulot de journaliste lui rapportant très peu, elle avait décidé d'ouvrir un petit cabinet dans son foyer. Sa clientèle était limité aux femmes âgés et aux adolescences en quête d'amour, mais elle n'abandonnait pas. Pour 10 dollars de l'heure, elle se mettait y bandeau autour du crâne et racontait des obsénités – alors qu'elle était perçoidé de leur prévenir l'avenir – à sa petite clientèle. Mais personne n'y croyait vraiment.

Il était donc inconcevable qu'une femme tel qu'Isabella Swan lise les divagations de la jeune médium. Pourtant, Bella ressentait chacune des lignes de cet article. Sa vie avait été tel que les lignes l'en avaient décrite. Elle avait aimé et maintenant, elle se sentait trahis, déçu, en colère, mal aimé et détesté … Elle avait, elle aussi, sentit le déchirement de lien qui unissait son âme à celle d'Edward.

Pendant un instant, Bella cru même que ces lignes avaient étés écrite pour elle, comme pour l'éclairer. C'était comme si Jessica Stanley lui soufflait de divorcer. L'article était assez vague et chaque femme aurait pu très facilement reconnaître sa love-story à travers les premières lignes. Bella l'avait reconnu et elle savait que les dernières lignes ferait aussi parti de sa vie. C'était son destin. Elle devait divorcer si elle voulait avancer.

La colère n'aurait-elle pas existé que la jeune femme aurait passé ses journées dans le noir à se morfondre avec une bouteille de Vodka à la main. Mais elle existait et Bella la ressentait dans chacune des pores de sa peau. Sa vision en était devenu rouge et elle lui avait donné la motivation néccesaire pour aller remplir les papiers du divorce.

La jeune femme n'était toujours pas détendu, la tension était palpable dans ses membres. Ses doigts raide reposèrent le petit article de la « Chroniques de l'avenir » qu'elle avait découpé plus tôt dans la matinée, à côté des papiers qui l'intéressait réellement.

Lorsque cela fut fait, elle regarda droit devant elle. Elle ne devait rien laisser paraître de la trahison dont elle avait été victime. Elle devait se montrer forte devant ses amis car elle savait que si elle craquait, il la materneront. Or, c'était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, elle voulait être traité comme une adulte.

Elle inspira lentement une bouffée d'air frais, puis l'expira doucement. Et elle réitéra la manoeuvre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que cela ne la soulageait en rien. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner, or elle devait être parfaitement consciente lorsqu'elle signerait les papiers.

Elle alla se chercher un verre de jus d'orange pour calmer ses nerfs, et elle s'obligea à ne pas le boire d'une traite. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers le lavabo, alluma le robinet, pris l'éponge, frotta le verre, le rinça …

Bella était nerveuse. Elle était sur le point de tirer un trait sur une partie de sa vie, mais elle savait qu'elle faisait le bon choix.

Elle se rassaya docilement devant ses papiers, elle se saisit de la feuille qui était juste devant elle et qui s'intitulait « Instance de divorce ». Elle le relut deux fois pour être certaine de savoir à quoi cela l'engageait.

Ses doigts se dirigèrent lentement vers le bas de la feuille qui attendait silencieusement sa signature. À chaque centimètre qui l'en rapprochait, Bella revivait les bons moments qu'elle avait vécu avec son mari, comme si les moments sombres n'avaient jamais existés.

Lorsque ses doigts frolèrent le titre de la feuille, Bella se revoyait deux ans plus tôt. Elle était aux bras de son père, qui l'accompagnait silencieusement devant l'autel. Elle se souvenait du sourire qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à retenir ce jour-là, de son coeur qui frappait si fort dans sa poitrine et des décharges électriques qui l'avait secoué lorsque ses mains étaient rentrés en contact avec son mari. Elle se souvenait aussi de la boule qui maltraitait son pauvre ventre et de son appréhension, mais cela n'avait servi qu'à rendre ce jour plus spécial encore...

Lorsque les doigts de la jeune femme se posèrent plus bas, elle se souvenait de tous ces matins où elle aurait grise mine si Edward n'avait pas été là pour la réconforter. Des jours de pluie où elle se servait de son corps pour se réchauffer...

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Bella, elle savait ce qu'elle allait perdre, ce qu'elle avait déjà perdu. Plus jamais elle ne regarderait un film d'horreur avec Edward, plus jamais elle ne poserait sa tête au creux de son épaule lorsqu'elle aurait peur. Plus jamais elle n'aimerait comme elle l'avait aimé...

Quand ses doigts arrivèrent vers le bas de la page, les enfers la consuma. Tout les bons moments disparurent pour laisser place à ceux qui ont été plus sombres.

Elle revoyait devant ses yeux ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu à l'époque. L'amour l'avait rendu aveugle. Elle n'avait pas vu la mâchoire serré de son mari et son attitude possessive lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient près de Jacob. Et elle n'avait pas vu tout les petites contrariétés qu'Edward lui avait facilement pardonné. Mais les petites disputes qui les avaient animés, n'avaient-elles pas contribué à remplir le vase ? Celui qui avait déborder lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé son départ.

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler à l'unisson de ses larmes. Elle signa le papier avec un coup vif, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. C'était la meilleur chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

**Edward Cullen **

**_Une semaine plus tard_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Edward Cullen était machinalement adossé contre la rambarde de son immeuble. Il était totalement décontracté. Clope en bouche, il admirait le paysage de Chicago qui se limitait à des immeubles à perte de vue. La nuit limitait considérablement sa vision, mais il appréciait la douceur du vent qui glissait contre son visage.

Sa posture désintéresser lui donnait le charme des plus grandes stars de cinéma, mais il n'en n'était rien. Il était loin d'être aussi sûr de lui qu'il n'en donnait l'air. Il n'était pas malheureux. Mais cela n'était uniquement dû au fait qu'il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir depuis qu'_elle_ était partie, le matin même. Il ne savait plus où il en était, il était perdu.

Des bruits de pas retentirent contre le béton et des talons claquèrent à un rythme soutenu. Il se demandait qui allait encore le déranger. Était-ce la voisine qui allait le réprimander pour avoir fumer dans le couloir principal, ou sa fille qui allait – encore – essayer de lui vanter des cookies aux chocolats.

- Tu as oublié de me donner ton numéro de téléphone, ou était-ce volontaire ? L'accusa faussement Tanya qui se matérialisait à ses côtés.

Edward fut surpris de l'audace de la jeune femme. Très peu avait osé se pointé chez lui pour lui réclamer le numéro de son portable.

- J'imagine que tu connais déjà la réponse. Ria-t-il mais avec un soupçon de sarcasme.

- Disons que je m'en doutais. Répondit-elle sur un ton joueur. Après tout, j'ai fais fuir ta moitié …

Edward tourna doucement la tête vers la jeune femme. Mais son expression reflétait plus une profonde tristesse qu'une colère meurtrière, comme s'il ne lui en voulait pas. Tanya n'y croyait pas. Elle avait gâcher encore une fois la vie d'une personne qu'elle appréciait. Elle ignorait alors que le jeune homme reportait la faute sur lui-même, et non sur une tierce personne.

- J'en suis désolée. S'excusa-t-elle en captant son regard.

Edward décréta que tout cela était inutile. Il n'avait rien à lui pardonner, il était le seul fautif. C'était lui qui avait ramené d'autres femme, c'était lui qui avait trompé la femme qu'il aimait, et c'était lui qui c'était détruit. Il n'était même pas certain que cette histoire avec Jacob soit vrai. Il savait juste que le jeune indien n'avait d'yeux que pour la jolie écrivaine et qu'il se permettait de se tenir un peu trop près de la jeune femme.

Elle ne l'avait jamais repoussé, ni lorsque le bras de l'indien était négligemment posé sur son épaule , ni lorsqu'il la frôlait « accidentellement ». Tout ces petits détails avaient finis par rendre Edward fou et _elle_ avait refusé de la croire le jour où il lui en avait parlé.

- Tu n'y est pour rien. Tout ça est de ma faute. S'apitoya le jeune homme.

Le silence s'installa quelques instants alors que la jeune femme observait les lieux sans aucune gêne. Edward était un être misérable et il pensait que la jeune blonde compatissait avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne.

- J'imagine que ça veut dire qu'on a l'appart rien que pour nous deux. Tu me fais visiter ? S'extasia-t-elle soudain, comme si elle avait simulé alors qu'elle s'était excusée.

Tanya ne savait toujours pas que Mr et Mme Cullen étaient déjà au point de non-retour avant la dispute matinal. Elle ne savait pas que la jeune épouse ne vivait plus ici depuis des mois et que le drame du matin n'allait rien changé pour elle.

- Je ne coucherais pas avec toi. Répondit-il en étant franche.

La jeune femme resta le fixer, comme si elle ne le croyait pas. Leur couple allait mal et il allait voir ailleurs. Maintenant qu'il était libre, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire ce qui voulait ?

- Je suis marié. Expliqua-t-il.

La jeune Dénali ria presque de la réponse qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ce jeune homme faisait tout à l'envers. Il allait être fidèle avec son épouse maintenant qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de la récupérer.

- Ça n'a pas eu l'air de te déranger, la dernière fois. Répliqua-t-elle avec son fabuleux masque de femme fatale.

- Que répondre à ça ? Souffla Edward en levant les yeux au ciel. Je plaide coupable.

Le silence retomba quelques instants encore parmi lesquels Edward se préparait mentalement à se livrer pour la première fois à quelqu'un. La jeune femme regardait à terre comme si elle n'était pas prete à entendre ses paroles. La vérité était tout autre, elle n'avait aucune idée des paroles qui allaient être proférées.

Son esprit était obnubilé par un détail : Edward plaidait coupable, comme s'il avait commis un crime, comme s'il avait commis une erreur, l'erreur d'avoir couché avec elle. Et la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir de trop.

- As-tu déjà aimé quelqu'un plus que tout ? L'interrogea soudainement Edward, comme s'il s'agissait de l'amorce d'un discours.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Quelqu'un que tu aimais tellement que tu es devenu une autre personne ? Que les gens que tu croyais aimé n'avait en réalité aucune place dans ton coeur ? Continua-t-il après quelques secondes de mutisme.

Des flashs violents s'emparèrent de la jeune femme, elle se souvenait. Elle se souvenait à quelque point elle avait aimé Royce, mais elle n'oubliait pas que ce dernier s'était toujours servi d'elle. C'était elle qui allait au supermarché selon ses envies, c'était elle qui allait au bureau de tabac, c'était elle qui rangeait son appartement, c'était elle qui se faisait frapper lorsqu'il n'était pas satisfait …

- Une fois, mais ça c'est mal finit. Et quand à ce que j'étais devenue, je préfère ne même pas en parler. Je n'étais que sa marionnette, je suis même sûre qu'il ne m'est jamais aimé un jour. Avoua-t-elle piteusement alors que ses larmes menacèrent d'affluer.

Edward et Tanya était tout deux mis à nu. Lui, il partageait enfin ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Et elle, elle l'écoutait tranquillement alors que des périodes de sa vie réaparaissaient. Ce soir-là et pour la première fois, ils partageait des choses qu'ils auraient voulu enterrer à jamais.

- Je l'ai tellement aimé. Souffla-t-il comme si son amie n'avait rien ajouté.

Il était déconnecté de la réalité, comme s'il se souvenait lui-aussi de l'amour qu'il avait porté à sa tendre épouse. Mais il ne pouvait pas le nier, cela ne représentait pas seulement un souvenir. C'était la réalité. Il lui suffisait de penser à la douce jeune femme pour que ses sentiments s'emparent de lui. Toutefois, Edward ne les considérait plus comme dans parasites dont il se croyait autrefois pourvu.

Edward Cullen avait enfin compris, après tout ces mois à se lorgner. Il était las de se battre contre une faiblesse qui n'avait pas lieu d'être et qui l'emprisonnait depuis si longtemps déjà. Mais il n'était pas fou, il savait que s'il gagnait cette bataille, il perdrait le guerre. Les sentiments qu'il considérait comme un obstacle à surmonter, faisait aussi toute sa force. C'était une raison pour lui de vivre comme un homme honnête et respectable, et non comme la loque qu'il était devenu.

- J'aurais tout fait pour elle. Continua-t-il comme s'il était seul. Mais j'ai enfin compris Tanya. Ajouta-t-il à son intention avec un air sarcastique. Ce que je ressens, ce n'est pas du poison. Si j'ai passé autant de temps à essayer de les combattre, c'était parce que je savais que ça me détruirait un jour. Mais j'avais tord. Ce qui m'a détruit, c'est de repousser jour après jour à ce que je ressens pour elle. On ne peut pas lutter contre les sentiments, on se brûlerait les ailes.

En prononçant ces paroles, le jeune homme s'était levé. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait eu l'air d'un grand orateur. Il y avait mis toute sa conviction.

- Mais ce n'est pas de cet homme dont elle est tombée amoureuse. Dit-il en se désignant. Quand je l'ai rencontré, j'ai tellement changé. Je voulais qu'elle me remarque et qu'elle m'apprécie. Et … j'étais tellement heureux que ce masque était devenu naturel. Mais j'ai enfin compris, ce n'était pas un mensonge, il n'y a jamais eu de masque. J'étais enfin moi et c'était grâce à elle. Elle était la pièce manquante qui m'empêchait de vivre.

Edward se tût quelques instants, fatigué de faire réapparaître des souvenirs qui lui déchirait le coeur. Tanya était toute retourner de cette révélation. Edward était le premier à lui faire confiance de cette façon. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis la veille. Même sa « soeur » qu'elle avait connu presque toute sa vie que lui avait jamais accordé sa confiance. Malgré elle, elle était un peu déçue. Elle savait désormais qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'égaler la jeune épouse. La façon dont en parlait son mari ne lui laissait aucun doute. Elle espérait juste pouvoir remplacer la jeune épouse lorsque celle-ci manquait à son devoir conjugal.

- Mais j'ai enfin compris. Répéta-t-il de nouveau. Je ne suis pas cet homme mesquin qui passe son temps à boire et à collectionner des mannequins. J'ai voulu m'en convaincre mais j'ai eu tord, je le sais maintenant.

Un sourire s'étira jusqu'aux yeux de la jeune femme.

- Je ne suis pas mannequin. Décréta-t-elle comme si c'était une bonne raison de coucher avec elle. Et … est-ce que tu es conscient que même si tu devins un bon petit samaritin, Bella … ça ne changera rien pour elle. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas pour elle que je le fais. Enfin pas uniquement pour elle. Rectifia-t-il devant la mine septique de son amie. Je cru que toute cette douleur disparaîtrait si je redevenais ce type insensible. Mais en réalité, elle est là, elle ne me quitte jamais.

Le silence règna de nouveau pendant quelques secondes. Tanya n'était toujours pas convaincu. Depuis sa rencontre avec le jeune homme, elle l'avait toujours vu impulsif et ne croyant à rien. Ne dit-on pas que les premières impressions restent gravés à jamais ?

- Ecoute. Dit Edward alors qu'il sentait que la jeune femme ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Personne ne peut changer en une nuit. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter de fumer, ou de dire des grossièreté, de traîner avec toi parce que t'es la seule qui me comprenne réellement. Mais l'important, c'est d'essayer. Je veux essayer de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur parce que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin et c'est aussi ce dont _elle_ a besoin.

Tanya souffla, vaincu. L'espoir qui semblait habité le jeune homme la convaincu que rien ne le ferait changé d'avis, quoi qu'elle fasse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Pour commancer, je vais arrêter de coucher à tord et à travers. Annonça-t-il alors qu'il se rassayait comme s'il décrétait que la conversation était terminé.

Tanya souffla alors qu'elle n'y croyait toujours pas. Dès sa première rencontre avec le jeune homme, elle l'avait vu comme quelqu'un de sûr de lui et mé lui parraissait inconcevable qu'il soit en mesure de subir une telle transformation.

- Je t'aiderais, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas être soi-même, de ne pas être à sa place. Et je ne souhaite ça à personne. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je change moi-aussi, parce que j'en serais incapable. Je suis moi, Tanya, la petite blonde aux allures de garce siliconées qui entrainent ses amis dans son monde de débauche.

- C'est ce que les autres pensent de toi ? Demanda le jeune homme.

C'était aussi l'impression qu'il avait eu d'elle lors de leur première rencontre, il l'avait vu comme une fille facile. Mais elle était revenu et elle l'avait écouté faire son discours de torturé. Il avait écouté une partie de son histoire et il était sûr qu'elle partie d'elle demeurait hors de ce cliché.

- Ils ne savent pas qui je suis réellement. Affirma-t-elle.

- Et qui est-tu ?

Tanya aussi avait l'air perdu. Edward voyait bien qu'elle était sur le point de croire les autres et qu'elle se laisserait rabaissé. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle avait été toute sa vie. Il espérait simplement que s'il la secouait un peu, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Il ne devait pas être seul à se battre, parce qu'il savait que si personne ne défendait sa cause, il serait vaincu avant même d'avoir déguainer les armes.

- J'étais Tanya Dénali, orpheline mais première de la classe et j'avais des ambitions. Mais maintenant, je ne sais plus qui je suis.

- Apparemment, on a plus en commun que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Décréta-t-il. Je suis orphelin, moi-aussi. Ajouta-t-il à cause de la mine confuse qu'arborait la jeune femme.

- Ouais, c'est pas facile pour les gens comme nous. La plupart du temps, on a pas de repère familial et les autres m'ont rejeté parce que j'étais différente. Tu sais, j'ai eu de la chance dans mon malheur. Kate et Elézar m'ont reccueilli. ... Ok, j'ai une soeur horrible, mais j'ai une famille.

Irina, la soeur adoptive de Tanya, l'avait martirisé depuis son arrivée chez les Dénali. Elle l'avait toujours accusé des bétises qui avait eu lieu dans leur foyer et leurs parents avait toujours cru leur véritable fille. Tanya n'était qu'une délinquante et Irina avait toujours été un ange. Pourquoi chercher loin un responsable ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu cette chance. Les seuls qui se rapprochaient le plus à des parents … je suis resté 3 ans avec. Mais ça c'est très mal terminé. Esmée est morte d'un cancer et je n'ai jamais revu Carleile. …. A croire que je détruit tout ce que j'aime.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai ! Répliqua vivement la jeune femme.

- Si, bien sûr que si que c'est vrai. Regarde moi. Mes parents m'ont abandonné, ma mère adoptive est morte, Carleile aussi est parti … et maintenant, c'est Bella. Elle me déteste. S'apitoya-t-il.

Tanya se sentit instentanément mal. Elle était la cause de sa douleur, tout cela était de sa faute. Peut-être aurait-elle pas été comme ça si on lui avait laissé une chance.

- C'est de ma faute … Souffla la jeune Dénali.

- Non, c'est la mienne. T'étais pas la première. Tu t'es juste retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

- Je ne comprends pas. Si tu l'aimes, pourquoi l'avoir trompé ?

Voilà la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Tanya savait que lorsqu'elle avait aimé, jamais elle n'aurait pu trompé la personne. Cela ne lui aurait apporter aucun réconfort.

- Il n'y a rien qui pourra justifer ce que j'ai fait. Mais j'étais en colère, j'avais mal, je suffoquais. Je sais que ce n'est pas une raison valable, mais ça suffisait pour moi. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était de redevenir comme avant, insensible, pour ne pas avoir à ressentir. constamment cette douleur.

Il savait qu'il avait commis une erreur irréparable, mais il avait fait certains progrets. Il avait cessé de se mentir, il s'était avoué la faute commise. Mieux encore, il l'avait confié à quelqu'un.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward Cullen se redemanda une énième fois comment la jeune Dénali avait réussit à le traîner jusque dans ce trou à rat.

« Juste un verre pour fêté ça. » Avait-elle dit.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas d'alcool chez lui, puisque son stock constituait la boîte du coin. Mais il avait refusé de s'y rendre. Il s'était imposé des contraintes, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les briser maintenant, pas les premières heures.

Mais Tanya ne voulait pas laisser passer cette occasion de trinquer, alors elle l'avait ramené chez elle. Le quartier n'était pas vraiment rassurant mais la jeune femme semblait connaître beaucoup de gens – beaucoup d'hommes qui pourraient aussi bien la protéger que la violer – alors Edward ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré ou pas.

L'intérieur de son appartement était en bien meilleur état que l'extérieur, seuls des traces d'humidités et quelques fissures étaient présentes. Le mobilier de la jeune femme meublait le salon avec classe. Les couleurs étaient variés mais elles restaient chaudes, accueillantes.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers une pièce qu'Edward soupçonnait être la cuisine et en ramena deux bières.

- Désolé, je n'ai rien d'autre. S'excusa-t-elle en s'affalant dans le canapé.

- Ce ne sera pas pire que chez moi. Ria-t-il alors qu'il détendait l'atmosphère.

« Au moins, j'aurais quelque chose à boire en attendant demain. » Rajouta-t-il mentalement.

Edward regardait grotesquement les bulles qui remontait à la surface de sa bière. Il n'avait pas peur que l'humidité environnante de la pièce est remplacé le délicieux breuvage, mais il se demandait s'il pouvait se permettre de la boire à cause de sa résolution – et même s'il n'était pas dans un bar.

Ses divagations furent interrompus par le frappement agressif qui avait lieu sur la porte d'entrée. Qui pouvait bien rendre visite à la jeune femme à cette heure-ci ? Edward regarda dans sa direction, mais elle hausa l'épaule pour signifier qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Tanya se dirigea vers la porte. La personne avait l'air très impaciente. Les coups portés à la porte devirent moins espacé et Edward crut un instant qu'elle allait rendre l'âme.

Lorsque Tanya ouvrit enfin la porte, Edward aperçu une jeune femme blonde. La couleur était plus foncé que celle de Tanya, elle avait de quoi être jalouse de la jeune soeur que ses parents avaient adoptés. Irina était plus grande que sa soeur, mais ses formes étaient moins prononcés.

- Irina ? L'interrogea Tanya, sur un ton surpris.

La soeur ainée souffla dédaigneusement, comme si elle se sentait supérieur.

- Enfin, t'en a mis du temps pour ouvrir. J'ai presque crus que tu allais faire l'erreur de me laisser dehors ! Signifia-t-elle avec une voix autaine.

Edward se leva, déranger par l'air supérieur de la femme. Il n'allait lui faire aucunes remarques directe cette fois-ci, mais il voulait savoir à quel point elle était capable d'aller. Dès qu'Irina le vu, elle se dirigea vers lui.

- Oh Tanya. Tu aurait dû me dire que tu étais avec ton …bref ami. Lui repprocha-t-elle, alors qu'elle prenait sa soeur pour une fille facile, encore une fois. Tu ne me présentes pas ?

Les yeux de sa jeune soeur naviga rapidement entre les deux jeunes gens. Elle était paniquée. Que devait-elle faire ? Lui dire qu'Edward n'était qu'un ami qu'elle connaissait depuis la veille et qu'il avait déjà couché ensemble ? Elle ne savait plus.

- Je me présente, Edward Cullen. Je suis le petit ami de Tanya. Mentit-il.

Le sourire de la blonde démoniaque retomba instentanément et ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de sa soeur pour prouver le mensonge. Mais Tanya avait un visage neutre, alors Irina les crut.

- Depuis quand ? Deux jours. Croyez moi, Mr Cullen, vous avez l'air d'un homme charmant. Vous trouverez bien mieux que ma jeune soeur paumé. Je ne voudrais pas vous la coller sur le dos. Sourit-elle après avoir récupérer un visage d'hypocrite.

Edward eut envie de rire. Se trouvait-elle réellement meilleur que sa soeur ? Tanya était considéré comme une garce par les gens, mais il trouvait son ainée mille fois pire.

- En réalité, Tanya et moi, ça fera deux mois la semaine prochaine. Répondit-il hycrocritement lui-aussi en passant un bras derrière Tanya – du moins, dix centimètres derrière.

- Bien ! Décréta la jeune femme. Tanya, maman a besoin de ton aide samedi. Tu lui as dit que tu l'aiderais à faire ses cartons d'invitations. Tanya … Edward. Les salua-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à regarder per l'endroit où la soeur démoniaque s'était envolée. Edward la trouvait d'une impolitesse, Tanya se souvenait de la fois où elle l'avait remis à sa place.

C'était un jour où le soleil était à son zénith. Tanya avait 15 ans. Elle avait ses cahiers entre ses mains et passait par le jardin pour rentrer dans le maison. Kate avait lavé le sol et avait horreur qu'on salisse après elle, elle avait donc fermé la porte principal à clef.

Tanya entendait les rires des autres adolescentes, c'était Irina et ses amies.

- Regarder, Tanya est rentré avec ses cahiers, ses seuls amis. Ria-t-elle alors que les autres filles rièrent d'avantage.

Les seuls amis que la jeune femme s'était fait à l'école avait été éloigné par Irina et sa bande. Ils avaient tous fini par fuir, les uns après les autres.

À la mention de son prénom, la jeune fille se retourna. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, c'était la marche dans laquelle elle se prit le pied. Les rires redoublèrent et Tanya se sentait rejeté, une fois encore. L'enfance triste de la jeune femme l'avait transformé en une tirante. Même si ce caractère fort coulait dans ses veines, lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle n'avait aucun allié. Et cela l'empêchait de pouvoir se démarquer.

Les adolescentes se rapprochèrent de Tanya, toujours étalées au sol.

- Alors Tanya, t'en as pas mare d'être poulleuse ? Ria sa soeur.

- ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger. Ajouta une grande brune.

- J'te jure, elle me dégoûte. Se moqua une autre.

Sur un coup de colère, la petite martirisé se leva et affronta son ainée, qui lui riait toujours au nez. Irina ne pensait pas qu'elle allait l'humilié devant ses amies.

- Et alors Irina, pourquoi tu ne leur dit pas que tu travailles au supermarché comme les pauvres ? Ou que tu n'es pas capable de faire cuire des pâtes ? Et ais-je mentionné le fait que tu es volé le sweet de Marie Sany ?

Tout le monde s'était mit à rire sauf Irina et la dénommé Marie Sany qui lui avait dérobé une gifle.

Après ce jour, la guerre avait été déclaré entre les deux soeurs. Irina prenait ses origines de petite fille riche très au sérieux, elle ne devait pas décevoir ses parents. Tanya était tous le contraire, ça ne lui avait jamais déranger d'avoir tel ou tel fréquentation.

- Et bien ! Je comprends que tu la détestes, ta frangine. Conclut Edward qui la ramena au présent.

- Ouais, désolé pour ça. S'excusa-t-elle. On la boit cette bière ?

- Ouais. Confirma-t-il

**Ce jour-là, Edward Cullen ignorait qu'il ne se réveillerait pas chez lui**

**le lendemain matin, ni qu'il recevrait une lettre de divorce. **

* * *

Voilà !

Croyez-vous qu'Edward va tenir ses résolutions ?

La suite est un peu difficile a été à cause de mes maigres connaissance sur le divorce et malgré mes recherches.  
J'aimerais que ce soit le plus près de la réalité possible alors si certaine d'entre vous avait des informations ...

J'ai écrit "Isabella Swan" étant donné qu'elle veut divorcer, mais je ne sais pas si c'est "Cullen" ou "Swan" le mieux dans cette situation ...

N'oubliez pas de reviewer ce chapitre-ci !

A bientôt


	8. La raison ou l'amour

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Merci à Clairouille59, Krine69, lilia68**(J'ai une idée, tu me dis s'il est toujours con à la fin de ce chapitre. OK ?)**, nina**(à ce chapitre, tu ne devrais pas trop de morfondre :) enfin normalement)**, bella-lili-rosecullensister, Aliiice, indosyl, lulu**(Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question. Pour la tienne, réponse dans ce chapitre !)**, kadronya, calimero59, yayalia, helimoen, domi2a, by me, lamue12, doudounord et Emma-des-iles pour vos reviews. **

**Pour les inscrits, je vous répondrais dès que fanfiction sera opérationnel ^^**

**Je voulais souligné que depuis quelques chapitres j'ai une bonne dizaine de review en moins. MAIS je suis très heureuse de ceux qui m'en laissent, surtout que la plupart sont ce que l'ont peux appeler des "longues reviews". **Continuez !

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Ton seul crime a été de m'aimer**

**Chapitre 8 : La raison ou l'amour**

Edward cligna simultanément des yeux avant de les refermer. Le plafond était vert d'une nuance très claire, et non doré comme il en avait l'habitude. Des tâches noires s'y étaient installés et l'obscurcissaient d'une manière peu rassurante. Le jeune homme n'était décidément pas chez lui.

Il se redressa lentement pour mieux observer la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il reconnu rapidement la cuisine et le salon. Un faible rayon de soleil s'échappait de la petite fenêtre au dessus du frigidaire. Et il était allongé sur le maigre canapé dont les ressors lui tailladaient le dos.

Il se releva doucement pour habituer son corps à ce changement. Ses yeux furent les plus difficiles à convaincre, mais au bout de cinq minutes, il les ouvrit avec force. Il était seul, aucun autre corps n'était entreposé à ses côtés. Tanya n'était pas là mais il savait qu'il était chez elle. Chez qui d'autre de toute façon ?

Le jeune homme eut subitement envie de rentrer chez lui, mais toujours sans nouvelle de son amie, il ne savait que faire. Attendre qu'elle se lève ou partir comme un voleur ? Il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'il aille la réveiller.

Il appréciait Tanya, vraiment. Mais cela était plus dû au fait qu'elle ait connu les mêmes choses que lui dans sa vie et non pas à cause d'une quelconque attirance ou de sentiment forts qu'il aurait pu ressentir à son égard. Il se sentait à l'aise avec elle et il savait qu'elle ne cherchait pas à le rabaisser, comparé à une grande partie de la population qui n'avait pas été adopté. Il savait à quoi s'y tenir avec elle et c'était pour ça qu'il l'appréciait : elle était gentille et elle avait été adoptée. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais plus entre eux.

Edward décida qu'il était temps pour lui de s'en aller alors il partit – comme un voleur – sans prévenir la jeune femme et en laissant la porte d'entrée grande ouverte.

**.**

.

Lorsqu'il arriva en bas de son immeuble, il en profita pour prendre son courrier. Il ne jeta pas un coup d'œil aux diverses enveloppes et ne vit donc pas celle qui allait changer sa vie. Puis, il les jeta négligemment sur la table de la cuisine.

Le bruit de la cafetière meubla le silence, cela donnait une atmosphère agréable. Edward commença à boire son café et pris la première enveloppe. Il s'agissait de la facture d'eau. Il avait été particulièrement dépensier ces derniers temps – surtout quand il restait trois quart d'heure sous l'eau après qu'il est couché avec une autre que sa femme. Il ne supportait pas de savoir qu'il avait une autre odeur sur lui. Arrêter les coups d'un soir allait sûrement lui faire faire des économies.

La seconde enveloppe contenait la lettre d'un producteur de « First Music Award », un grand studio d'enregistrement, qui avait bel et bien reçu ses compositions. Il semblait d'ailleurs particulièrement intéressé par son travail. Apparemment, Edward Cullen allait faire son premier disque.

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'empara de la troisième et dernière enveloppe. A peine eut-il lu l'expéditeur que son sourire s'évanouit petit à petit, comme s'il en était ralenti. Le ralenti cessa, l'accéléré commença. Edward déchira l'enveloppe à toute vitesse et manqua de détruite le papier présent à l'intérieur.

Il ressentit une profonde déception. Il allait enfin devenir celui dont elle avait envie et leur histoire était déjà terminée, avant même d'avoir recommencé.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent d'elles même.

Cette lettre était le symbole même de leur échec. Il avait brisé sa promesse et elle l'avait puni. Edward savait parfaitement qu'il le méritait, mais il refusait de se l'avouer. Au fond de lui même, il espérait avoir le droit à une seconde chance. Or, il savait qu'il ne la méritait nullement. Elle avait demander le divorce et il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Lorsque le désespoir eut emprisonné son corps, il se muaen colère. La rage qu'il ressentait était d'une telle force qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il se rendait tout droit chez sa futur ex.

**Isabella Swan**

**.**

.

Le stress ne cessait de jouer avec elle depuis qu'elle avait demandé le divorce. Le temps ne semblait pas allégé son mal-être. Son cœur était toujours aussi instable et désormais, elle ne trouvait plus la paix.

Quelqu'un frappa, la porte grinça sous les coups portés. La personne semblait être pressée, les coups redoublèrent davantage.

Bella ne savait pas qui cela pouvait être. Alice venait tout juste de partir faire les courses et Rosalie avait expressément refusé de rester avec elle. Elle se retrouvait seule dans l'appartement et personne n'était attendu.

« Ce doit être le facteur. » Songea-t-elle.

Bella était une femme naïve. Elle ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de ce qui l'attendait. Du moins, c'était ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'Edward était capable de lui réclamer des comptes. Mais cela pouvait très bien être Emmett, lui et son âme enfantine qui essayaient de lui faire peur. Elle imaginait déjà ses remarques si elle se planquait sous la table. Elle alla donc ouvrir la porte avec quelques méfiances. Et elle essaya de la refermer dès qu'elle eu vu l'identité de son visiteur. Edward. Ce dernier fut plus rapide et bloqua la porte avec son pied.

- Il faut que je te parle. Annonça-t-il calmement.

Edward décréta qu'il n'avait pas plus de temps à perdre et décida qu'il allait ouvrir cette porte, de gré ou de force. Bella était toujours postée derrière et elle essayait désespérément de la laisser fermée – même si pour cela, elle devait écraser le pied de son futur ex-mari. Mais elle fut plus faible que lui et il entra, sans effort.

La jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Pour elle, tout était clair. Il l'avait trompé et elle allait divorcer. Elle ne voulait aucunement revenir là-dessus.

Comme pour la contredire, il sortit la lettre de la poche intérieur de sa veste et la lui colla sous le nez. Edward Cullen avait bel et bien reçu la lettre du juge, Bella en était désormais certaine. Et le stress s'insinua en elle. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ?

Elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre. Elle voulait divorcer, point. S'il l'avait trompé, où était le problème ? Lui aussi devait vouloir divorcer, comme elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ses véritables raisons.

– Et Alors ? Répondit-elle piteusement.

Mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle n'allait pas le supplier de la reprendre, ni se réduire à lui hurler dessus. La seule solution qui lui venait à l'esprit était de jouer la carte de l'indifférence.

– Tu demandes le divorce ? Annonça-t-il comme si elle ne le savait pas.

Elle ne le savait que trop bien. Cela l'empêchait même de dormir sans qu'elle ne revoit sa vie défiler dans ses rêves. Bizarrement, elle n'assistait qu'aux scènes les plus heureuses, comme si son subconscient lui soufflait de rester mariée avec son infidèle de mari. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne commettait aucune erreur, même s'il lui était dur de regarder la vérité en face.

– Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous, on ne s'entend même plus. Se justifia-t-elle vivement.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, … on ne s'est pas laissé le temps de renouer, c'est tout.

- Hum. Le dédaigna-t-elle à la manière de ces blondes aguicheuses et siliconés qu'elle voyait au cinéma. Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger la semaine dernière, avec Tanya …

Le nom de la jeune femme avait été prononcé avec hargne et mépris.

- Je t'en pris, ne revient pas là dessus, tu sais bien que ça ne se reproduira pas !

-Non, je ne le sais pas. Tu as couché avec elle je ne sais combien de fois, et … je suis persuadé qu'elle n'a pas été la seule.

Edward ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de la dissuader de divorcer s'ils continuaient sur cette voie. Le sujet de ses infidélités était tabou.

La jeune femme essaya de pousser son ancien amant vers la sortie mais il resta planté devant elle, à la fixer. Elle trouvait cette conversation ridicule, elle allait divorcer, qu'il le veuille ou non. Son avis n'était pas important dans l'équation.

- Bella … tu crois vraiment que je signerais ? Lui demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Tu sais le temps qu'il faut pour obtenir un divorce pour faute ? Parce que ce sera la seule façon d'obtenir le divorce. Continua-t-il alors qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse.

- Bien sûr, ce serait plus simple si tu acceptais de signer, mais ça durera le temps qu'il faudra. Je divorcerais que tu le veuilles ou non. Si tu refuses, ça prendra plus de temps mais j'y arriverais. Et quand ce sera fait, tu ne feras plus partie de ma vie ! Le fusilla-t-elle.

Il l'attrapa par le bras pour s'accrocher désespérément à la jeune femme. Elle était tétanisée par son toucher et son odeur, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle était prise au piège. Les mains de son mari avaient attrapé ses épaules et l'obligeaient ainsi à le regarder.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, tu n'en a pas le droit … Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il en la rapprochant de lui.

- C'est trop tard. Annonça-t-elle sur le même ton.

Cette fois-ci, les bras du jeune homme vinrent encerclé sa taille et sa tête se nicha dans ses cheveux. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras dans une étreinte de fer. Pourtant, Bella ne ressentait pas le besoin de s'en aller, elle voulait rester dans ses bras réconfortants. Elle devait choisir entre la raison et l'amour.

- Je t'aime. Répéta-t-il plus bas encore, en humant ses jolies cheveux bruns.

Leur proximité lui permettait d'entendre les paroles de son futur ex-mari, elle les trouvait aussi sincères qu'à l'époque où ils étaient ensembles. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait réellement et que ce n'était pas un mensonge. A cet instant précis, elle regretta presque d'avoir demander le divorce. Mais elle devait garder la tête sur les épaules, elle avait fait ce qui était juste. Elle ne serait jamais heureuse dans les bras d'un homme volage, même si sa conscience lui soufflait qu'il changerait et que son cœur lui disait qu'il n'y avait aucun autre endroit où elle serait plus épanouie.

Tout à coup, les mains d'Edward remontèrent jusqu'à ses épaules, chacun de ses mouvements lui donna des frissons, preuve que leur lien ne s'endommageait pas. Sa prise ne se relâcha pas il souhaitait juste être en mesure de la regarder dans les yeux.

Je conçois que tu puisses m'en vouloir mais … je refuse de divorcer. Affirma-t-il en prononçant ses paroles avec prudence. Je sais que j'ai fais une erreur, mais je le regrette, je te jure que je le regrette. Ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle allait répliquer.

- C'est trop tard … Répéta-t-elle de nouveau, comme pour s'en convaincre elle-même.

Les mots de la jeune femme eurent du mal à sortir de ses lèvres, ils étaient restés coincés au fond de sa gorge. Bella n'était qu'une femme amoureuse qui avait été trompée, il était normal qu'elle ressente de la haine et de la déception mélangées à de la compassion et de l'amour, même si ces deux derniers sentiments étaient dominés par les deux premiers.

Au moment même où elle eut achevé sa phrase, Edward sut qu'il était perdu. Il était trop tard. Ça ne servait plus à rien d'essayer de se faire pardonner ou de lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait – car il n'avait aucun doute sur les sentiments qu'éprouvait son épouse envers lui.

Il la serra davantage contre lui, elle n'éprouvait aucune résistance. En réalité, elle était perdu. Elle aurait dû le repousser mais elle n'en avait pas envie, elle aurait dû éprouver du dégoût envers lui mais elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau. Était-elle normal ou est-ce une pathologie rare dont elle était souffrante ?

Tout doucement, le corps du jeune homme devint lourd. Son corps était toujours étroitement collé contre celui de Bella mais tandis que la jeune femme restait debout, son mari plissa le genoux et il avait désormais l'oreille collée contre le coeur de son ancienne amante, alors que ses bras la maintenait aussi fermement contre lui.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne te laisserais pas divorcer, je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Je t'en prie, pardonne moi ! Je regrette tellement et ... je t'aime tellement. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mais dis le moi. Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me pardonnes ? Je ferais n'importe quoi. La supplia-t-il. Ce que j'ai fait, ça n'a pas compté pour moi. Il n'y en a toujours eu que pour toi. J'ai pensé à toi tous les jours . . . Dis-moi ce que je dois faire !

Le masque d'Edward était enfin tombé. Mais Bella ne fut pas impressionnée par les mots qu'il avait employés en eux mêmes. Elle fut secouée par son attitude. Edward était en général si sûr de lui et ne laissait jamais rien paraître de ses sentiments ou de ses états d'âmes. Il s'était aujourd'hui livré à elle. Elle le connaissait bien et elle savait qu'il était sincère et désespéré.

Lorsque les soubressauts de jeune homme se calmèrent, plusieurs secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles Bella réfléchissait à vive allure. Malgré la trahison dont elle avait été victime, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : le bercer pour le consoler. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi. Mais une partie d'elle même la retenait, elle lui disait de penser à elle en premier et de se méfier pour ne pas à avoir à subir une prochaine trahison.

Le jeune homme se releva enfin et lorsqu'il leva la tête pour la regarder, elle comprit qu'il avait pleuré. Ses yeux se fixèrent le long des cheveux bruns de la jeune femme et il fut prit d'une irrésistible envie de les toucher une dernière fois. Lorsque Bella suivit son regard, elle vit la main droite d'Edward se rapprocher de ses pointes, mais elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle ne savait toujours pas qui écouter, de son cœur meurtri mais amoureux ou de sa conscience implacable.

Edward avait cessé de fixer leur contact et se concentra sur la femme de sa vie. Elle n'était pas alarmée, au contraire, elle avait l'air paisible. Son contact ne semblait pas la répugner et il en fut heureux. Bella releva un peu les yeux et ils se retrouvèrent droit dans ceux d'Edward. Elle observait le vert intense de celui qu'elle aimait tandis que lui se délectait du chocolat des prunelles de la jeune femme. Leur contact était magique et subsistait.

Doucement les doigts du jeune homme remontèrent plus haut dans ses cheveux. Ses mouvement était doux et prévenants mais ses gestes étaient ceux de quelqu'un qui essayait de ranger ses boucles brunes. Leur contact visuel persista.

Ses doigts arrivèrent à la joue de la jeune femme et il se mit à la caresser tendrement. Parfois, il lâchait les yeux de Bella pour se concentrer davantage sur ses mouvements mais cela ne durait guère plus de quelques secondes.

D'un coup, tout changea. Ses gestes restèrent les mêmes, ses doigts faisaient l'aller retour entre ses cheveux et sa joue. Mais ses yeux de dérivait plus vers les caresses qu'il lui procurait, mais vers ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle mais sa poitrine commença à se soulever de manière irrégulière. Il posa alors son autre main sur le cou de la jeune femme alors qu'il continuait ses caresses en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Edward voyait bien qu'elle ressentait quelque chose par cette proximité. Les battements de son cœur étaient irréguliers, elle respirait difficilement et ses yeux clignèrent de plus en plus. Elle ressentait toujours quelque chose de fort pour lui. Il ne la brusqua pas, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance et il se délectait déjà de ce à quoi il avait le droit. C'était un bon début.

Il cessa ses caresses et tout doucement il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Bella était de plus en plus paniquée. Que fallait-il faire ? Elle avait envie qu'il l'embrasse, plus que tout. Mais les gens ne s'embrassent pas après avoir demander le divorce, en théorie. Elle était toujours partagée entre son cœur qui lui criait de l'embrasser à pleine bouche comme si c'était la dernière fois et sa conscience qui lui soufflait de le repousser et de le gifler de toutes ses forces.

Alors, elle ne fit rien. Quand les lèvres d'Edward se posèrent sur les siennes, elle ne fit rien. Elle ne le repoussa pas mais elle ne l'embrassa pas. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour apprécier ce contact.

Pendant quelques secondes, tout disparut pour qu'ils ne soient plus que tous les deux. Le passé n'existait pas et le présent était un cadeau. Le baiser fut très bref et très léger, mais cela suffit pour regonfler le cœur d'Edward.

Ce dernier reposa son front contre celui de la jeune femme pendant quelques secondes ...

**Cette semaine-là, Edward s'était réveillé plusieurs fois auprès de Tanya, il l'avait présenté comme sa petite amie mais il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Et il savait qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien.**

**Edward avait appris que sa femme souhaitait divorcer, mais il l'avait embrassé et elle n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Il savait désormais qu'il avait une chance pour réparer le passé, et il ne comptait pas la laisser s'échapper.**

* * *

Alors, vous avez aimé la fin ?

L'idée m'est venu en écrivant, et j'ai trouvé ça bien  
Il faut bien que les choses avancent ...

**J'ai le droit à une petite review pour la route ? **


	9. Retour aux sources

Me voilà de retour !

**Merci à calimero, Aliiice, Clairouille59, twilight0507, Krine, Domi2a, kadronya, nina**(Techniquement, Edward croit qu'elle l'a trompé, donc je pense qu'il a une petite idée de se que ça fait.)**, lilia68**(Ne se démène t-il pas déjà un minimum, je pense que ça va s'acccentué au fur et à mesure des chapitres)**,** **soleil83, acoco, alicia**(Dsl du retard. T'imagine, quand tu m'as rappelé à l'ordre, je n'avais pas encore commencé le chapitre)**, bella-lili-rosecullensister, sandrine**(J'espère que ce chapitre va quand même te plaire parce qu'il va se passer des évènements … inatendus)**, annabelle**( Merci pour le compliment, je suis touchée.)**, amimi31, doudounord, by me, indosyl, helimoen, Thelix**(Je sais, j'ai été un peu longue …)**, Anna(**J'espère quend même que ça continuera …)**, Jamia, Jane**(Normalement, c'est ce qui est prévu)**,Lacrimae Cadunt Per Ora**(J'ai remarqué que les gens étaient comme ça sans s'en rendre compte, j'ai voulu écrire quelque chose qui ressemblait. Apparemment, j'ai réussis) **pour vos reviews.**

**On est à 200 reviews pour 8 chapitres, vous êtes géniale les filles (et les garçons) ! **

**Je tiens aussi à signaler que je n'ai pas pu répondre au review de trois d'entre vous. Donc si je ne vous est pas répondu**, **c 'est que je n'ai pas pu.**

**Merci à Punkie1001 de m'avoir corrigé **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Ton seul crime a été de m'aimer **

Chapitre 9 : Retour aux sources

Un jour, quelqu'un a dit « Celui qui a le contrôle du passé a le contrôle le futur ; celui qui a le contrôle du présent a le contrôle le passé » Cet écrivain s'appelait Georges Orwel.

Edward n'était pas d'accord avec sa thèse. Le présent était la seule chose qu'il pouvait contrôler, le passé lui avait échapper et le futur ne lui appartenait désormais plus. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer arranger le futur en embellissant le présent.

Il avait enfin réussit à retirer le masque terne que Bella portait depuis trop longtemps, et il avait redécouvert celle qu'il aimait. Il avait reconnut cette fine lueur dans ses yeux pour laquelle il aurait été capable de se sacrifier, il l'avait sentie si bien dans ses bras qu'il aurait pu tout donner pour que cela soit éternel …

Pendant un instant, ils avaient été tous les deux. Leur querelle n'avait plus eu lieu d'être, il ne restait plus que _lui_, _elle _et _leur_ futur.

Edward savait que la route serait encore longue avant qu'il ne se réveille un énième matin à ses côtés. Mais il était confiant maintenant qu'il était persuadé d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance avec _elle_.

Il était pourtant si loin de la vérité.

Bella avait certes apprécié le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés, mais elle savait que c'était inévitablement une erreur. Jamais, elle n'aurait dû le laisser faire. C'était se donner de faux espoirs, une douleur inutile, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Elle ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments interférer avec ses projets. Et elle avait l'intention d'oublier définitivement Edward Cullen.

Elle avait beau se sentir aimée et protégée dans ses bras, une partie d'elle lui rappelait ce qu'il lui avait fait. Et même si elle voulait plus que tout effacer le passé, elle ne le pouvait pas. Sa conscience se chargeait de lui rappeler la trahison dont elle avait été victime.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles. Chuchota-t-elle après avoir passé une longue minute dans le cou de son – futur ex – époux.

Le jeune homme se convainquit d'avoir imaginé ces paroles, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Elle ne pouvait pas vouloir le rejeter, pas maintenant qu'il l'avait embrassée. Une boule indésirable commença à lui tordre désagréablement l'estomac, le mal le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il resserra sa prise contre le corps frêle de la jeune femme et huma ses cheveux, comme s'il cherchait à se consoler lui-même.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles. Répéta-t-elle avec plus de conviction.

Il se figea d'horreur, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Il était si perdu que seul sa proximité était à même de déranger la jeune femme. Ses bras étaient si mous qu'ils ne représentaient plus un rempare pour elle et elle aurait aisément pu se dégager de son étreinte si elle l'avait voulu …

Ce qu'elle fit. Doucement, elle releva la tête et disparut. Edward ne la voyait plus – ses yeux étaient perdu dans le néant – , et ne la sentait plus – il l'avait laissé s'échapper.

Il ne lui obéit pas pour autant. Il ne se dirigea pas vers la porte et resta planté bêtement devant elle. Il ne pouvait pas accepter de s'en aller comme ça, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Une vague de colère l'immergea et il n'eut plus qu'une seule envie : l'embrasser avec toute la fougue dont il était capable pour qu'elle sache enfin qu'il ne mentait pas et que son amour pour elle était bel et bien réel.

Mais au lieu de se ruer sur la jeune femme, il rassembla tout son self-contrôle et se força à rester immobile. D'elle même sa mâchoire se contracta et ses poings se serrèrent avec force, si bien que ses jointures en devinrent blanches.

Bella avait remarqué son changement d'habitude, elle le connaissait si bien qu'il aurait été ardue de le lui caché. Elle voyait la lutte intérieur que son mari s'infligeait, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Le jeune homme sembla reprendre vie. Il fit un pas vers sa convoitée mais elle recula sans même le vouloir, simple réaction d'auto défense. Alors il s'arrêta dès qu'il l'eut vu et son corps se décontracta de lui même, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur.

Ses pas étaient plus prudents que jamais, il avançait lentement mais sûrement. Sa main se leva doucement vers sa joue dès qu'il fût à un mètre d'elle, comme s'il voulait lui laisser l'occasion de le repousser.

- N'aie pas peur. Chuchota-t-il.

Sa main se posa délicatement sur la joue de Bella et commença à la caresser tendrement en rythme. Elle ne le repoussa pas et un sourire vint naître sur les lèvres du jeune homme quand elle ferma les yeux. Elle appréciait réellement ce contact.

Et il en était fier.

Mais il s'était mépris sur _ses_ intentions.

Il fut alors surprit lorsque la main de Bella se posa sur la sienne, mais elle ne l'incita pas à continuer sa caresse. Bien au contraire, sa main prit celle de son ancien amant et la retira lentement de sa joue. En la gardant toutefois dans la sienne.

- Toi et moi … on a vécu tellement de chose ensemble. Mais … les choses ont changés, il n'y a plus de « nous », Edward. Et … il n'y en aura plus …

Sa voix était si douce comparée au sens réel de ses paroles … Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

- Tu ne le penses pas. La contredit-il, mais cela ne semblait être qu'une prière.

Elle se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui, mais cela n'était pas volontaire. Elle voulait en finir une fois pour toute, quoi qu'il lui en coutait. Elle souffrait déjà bien assez d'avoir à prononcer de telles paroles qu'il était inutile d'en rajouter. Elle craignait de se dégonfler. L'état de panique du jeune homme était tel qu'il fallait qu'elle parvienne à le calmer, sinon il en était finit d'elle.

- Edward, tu sais que je t'ai aimé. Et moi, je sais que tu m'as aimée. Mais il est inutile de se voiler la face … nous ne sommes plus. Et … j'en ai marre d'essayer de recoller les morceaux alors que je sais pertinemment que ça ne servira à rien … Pleura-t-elle.

Alors il comprit, Bella l'aimait mais elle n'avait plus le courage d'essayer. La main du jeune homme glissa de celle de son épouse et il recula, pas après pas pour s'éloigner d'elle. Elle était son poison, sa seule faiblesse.

- Putainnn !

Edward fracassa avec force la jolie lampe d'Alice qui alla s'exploser contre le mur avant de décider de s'en aller. Il était inutile d'insister ce jour-là, il reviendrait plus tard.

Bella resta inédite, son amie ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Et elle ne se pardonnerait jamais de ne pas avoir continué à embrasser Edward toute la journée …

- Edward ! Cria-t-elle alors qu'il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, mais il ne se retourna pas. Je n'ai jamais couché avec Jacob. Annonça-t-elle en décomposant chaque mot.

Il sut alors qu'il avait tout gâché pour rien, tout était de sa faute.

Mais ce n'était pas fini. Il était trop amoureux pour laisser tomber aussi facilement, il lui fallait juste retrouver son calme pour ne pas commettre un acte irréparable devant elle.

Il la reconquerrait, il était prêt à tout.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Une de ces jeunes femmes blondes et plantureuse était machinalement adossée contre la rambarde de l'appartement 31. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'elle attendait son ami sans succès, mais elle n'était pas prête à s'en aller sans s'être entrevu avec lui.

Un jeune homme se rapprochait rapidement de l'appartement 31. Sa démarche féline était guidée par la colère et la détresse, il ne voulait voir personne.

- Edward ! S'extasia Tanya quand elle l'aperçut enfin. Ça fait deux heures que je suis là, j'ai absolument besoin de ton aide. Mon proprio m'a jeté à la porte et ... Commença-t-elle.

Il ne lui prêta aucune attention et ouvrit la porte. Il était si énervé qu'elle aurait voulu ne pas être là, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait survivre.

Elle décida d'entrer même si elle n'en avait pas eu l'autorisation, mais elle était certaine qu'Edward n'était pas d'humeur à la lui donner.

- Nan mais tu m'as entendu ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et quitta la pièce, comme s'il fut brulé. Elle fut immédiatement blessée par son comportement même si elle se répétait constamment qu'elle ne le devait pas. Ce n'était pas elle le problème, c'était Edward Cullen. Elle ne le connaissait pas suffisamment, ses changements humeur étaient si nouveaux pour elle …

Elle comprit qu'elle avait eu tord lorsqu'il lui lança le double des clefs. Elle n'aurait jamais dû douter de lui, c'était le seul qui l'avait soutenu dans ses mauvaises passes. Mais sa nature méfiante l'avait dépassée et ses instincts l'avaient guidés. Elle s'en voulait, il était son seul véritable ami.

Elle fût tellement heureuse d'avoir un toit pour la nuit qu'elle ne rajouta pas un mot et se mima se cousant ses lèvres, comme les enfants à qui l'on intime le silence.

Edward n'était pas en état de réfléchir, il n'en avait pas envie. Alors, il lui donna les clefs qui autrefois avaient appartenu à une autre personne, une personne qu'il avait aimée.

Il ne comptait pourtant pas l'inviter à habiter en collocation avec lui, ce n'était que l'histoire d'une ou deux nuits pas plus. Alors, il les récupérerait plus tard. Dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Mais pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'il désirait était qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Mais Tanya comprit enfin. L'air précipité d'Edward cachait forcement quelque chose. Et il avait été là lorsqu'elle en avait eu besoin alors, elle ne comptait pas le laisser seul dans cette mauvaise phase.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? L'interrogea-t-elle en essayant de le retenir par sa manche.

Mais il était trop fort et la dégagea sans effort.

- Laisse moi ! Je pars, tu entends ? Tu devrais être capable de prendre soin de toi seule pendant ce temps là …

Et il partit seul en tee-shirt, avec pour seule compagnie sa carte de crédit. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Plus rien n'avait désormais d'importance, pour lui. C'était un homme blessé.

**.**

.

La nuit était déjà tombée sur Chicago lorsque James et sa bande de motard se dirigeaient vers le pont qui surplombait la rivière.

Leurs phares éclairaient un minimum le chemin et James n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son rival le plus cher sur la balustrade de sécurité, ivre. Le moindre faux mouvement était à même de le renverser dans la rivière et ainsi de causer sa mort.

Ce n'était autre que Cullen, son prédécesseur.

James était arrivé en ville cinq ans auparavant et Edward avait accepté de l'intégrer à la bande de motards la plus crainte de la ville. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit et dès lors, James n'avait plus qu'un seul obsession, devenir le chef.

Il avait pourtant tout essayé, fraude et trahison au sein du groupe, mais jamais rien n'avait fonctionné. Le chef du gang était bel et bien respecté et les autres ne semblaient pas douter de ses capacités.

Deux ans plus tard, il avait vu Edward Cullen changer. Celui-ci consacrait moins de temps pour son gang et il ne trouva plus une seule fille dans son lit. Il compris vite que son avait rencontré la fille qui allait lui faire oublier sa bande. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'il la rencontre mais il avait enfin de chance de réaliser son rêve.

Un an plus tard, il était nommé chef. Quelques un de ses amis rejoignirent le groupe et ils semèrent la terreur à l'intérieur de leur rang. Les plus jeunes avaient peur et les plus anciens laissèrent couler après que Seth se soit fait tabassé, en exemple. James avait sa bande à lui et il était prêt à allez racketter toute la ville. « Les serpents » n'étaient plus les mêmes.

James éteignit sa bécane et se dirigea vers Edward. Celui-ci lui donna un coup de pied dans la tête et l'assomma. Il n'était pas d'humeur à entendre ses balivernes.

Immédiatement, dix personnes se ruèrent sur Edward pour le jeter à terre pour le tabasser à son tour, à coups de pieds. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Quil et Seth, qui n'osait pas bouger du trottoir, qu'il sombrait déjà. Mais il ne leur en voulait pas, ils n'auraient rien pu faire.

Malgré tout, les motards continuèrent de le frapper et il sentit chacun de leurs coups, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lassèrent et s'en allèrent en le laissant sur le bas côté.

La douleur ne s'estompait pas, elle était toujours aussi violente. Edward savait qu'il ne devait pas rester ici, au risque de subir une deuxième attaque, mais il n'avait nul part où aller.

Il aurait pu rentrer chez lui mais son appartement était bien trop loin. Et même en voiture, il ne garantissait pas de ne pas s'endormir au volant. Savoir que Tanya serait avec lui et le bombarderait de question ne le ravissait pas non plus.

Mais malgré ses préjugés, il n'avait pas le choix : il devait se faire soigner. Il espérait juste qu'il n'aurait pas à supporter les doigts de Tanya sur lui.

Il voulait son épouse, la seule qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir. Il voulait sentir ses doigts délicat le soigner et savoir son inquiétude pour lui.

Il se rappela qu'il était sur le pont près de la rivière et qu'ainsi, Bella n'était pas si loin de lui. Peut-être avait-il inconsciemment voulu se rapprocher d'elle. En effet, l'appartement d'Alice n'était qu'à quelques pâtés de maison.

Difficilement, il se retourna pour se retrouver sur le ventre. L'effort qu'il effectuait était si intense qu'il voulait déjà faire une pause avant de repartir. Mais il ne le fit pas. Ne dit-on pas que l'amour donne des ailes ?

Il marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à la balustrade et celle-ci l'aida à se relever. Il eut tellement de mal à se retrouver debout qu'il était certain d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une côte de cassé. Il marcha doucement vers sa volvo dont il avait eu la merveilleuse idée de la laisser plus loin.

Sa voiture avait eu la chance de survivre à cette affreuse soirée.

**.**

.

Bella était affalée dans le canapé avec sa dose de glace à la vanille depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Le départ d'Edward l'avait rendue mal.

Alice lui avait téléphoné dans la soirée pour lui annoncé qu'elle avait fini à Las Vegas avec Jasper, la bague au doigt. Elle ne comptait pas rentrer avant le lendemain. Bella savait alors que Rosalie ne rentrerait pas non-plus et qu'elle serait seule à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Mais c'était bien ainsi, elle n'aurait jamais pu feindre le bonheur devant Alice.

Quelqu'un frappa et elle se rua vers la porte. Elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire de toute façon.

- Edward ? L'interrogea-t-elle en reconnaissant son visiteur.

Son visage était caché à cause de l'obscurité mais elle percevait tout de même sa forme, ce qui lui permit de le reconnaitre. Elle était intrigué par la cause de son retour. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il était trop fier pour tenter sa chance deux fois dans la même journée.

Il fit un pas dans sa direction et elleput se rendre compte de l'état du jeune homme. Il tenait à peine debout et son visage était couvert d'hématomes. Instinctivement, elle se rua dans ses bras pour le soutenir jusqu'au canapé.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dehors, c'était contre nature. Et elle se pensait incapable de le trainer jusqu'à sa camionnette pour le ramener chez lui, elle allait passer la nuit à jouer les infirmières.

- Allonges toi là ! Lui ordonna-t-elle en désignant le canapé.

Edward n'avait d'autre choix que de lui obéir, il n'était pas là pour se disputer une énième fois avec elle. Mais malgré ses côtes cassés, son corps endolori et ses hématomes, il était en quelques sortes heureux. Il avait un prétexte pour être ici, avec elle …

* * *

**Vous avez des idées de ce qui va se passer ? **

A bientôt


	10. Ton malaise

**Merci à Clairouille59, Krine69, Calimero59, nina**( La tienne m'a fait vraiment plaisir ^^. J'ai "réussis" à surpasser ta phobie des fictions de tromperies. On peut dire ça comme ça ? OUI, NON ?)**, Aliiice, xMariiiie, soleil83, ranianada, helimoen, yayalia et amimi31 pour vos reviews. **

**Mais où sont passé les autres ? J'en ai eu beaucoup moins pour ce chapitre.  
Dois-je vous menacé de poster - encore - moins souvent ? **

**Mais non, je plaisantais !  
* Ne m'en voulez pas de mon humour noir *  
Je suis juste heureuse de poster ...**

**Bonne lecture**

Merci à punkie1001 pour m'avoir corriger

* * *

**Ton seul crime a été de m'aimer**

**Chapitre 10 : Ton malaise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella ne savait que faire.

Un corps ensanglanté était immobile sur son canapé. Son si beau visage était abimé par les hématomes qui le recouvraient, sa chemise n'était plus qu'un morceau de tissu recouvert de sang qui ne servait qu'à dissimuler une blessure plus grave encore et ses jambes n'avaient pas eu la chance d'être épargnées.

Pourtant, l'homme était si paisible qu'on aurait cru qu'il jouait avec les anges.

Bella ne voyait pas seulement un homme à moitié mort dans son salon, elle voyait son mari. Et au lieu de se comporter en la femme altruiste et généreuse qui l'aurait soigné, elle se comportait comme la femme d'Edward Cullen. C'était pourtant une partie qu'elle essayait de combattre depuis si longtemps, mais désormais cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Elle était ce qu'elle était.

Ainsi, la douleur qu'elle ressentait de le voir dans cet état était mille fois pire que si elle s'était retrouvée devant le corps d'Emmett, de Jasper ou encore de son propre père. Car malgré leur gentillesse, leur soutien et l'amour qu'elle leur portait, Edward les surpassait. Elle l'aimait bien plus, comparé à tout les gens qu'elle avait connu, même si ceux-ci étaient tous réunis pour ne faire qu'une seule et même personne.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'une désagréable boule vint prendre possession de sa gorge, tandis que son ventre lui faisait subir des gazouillis pire encore.

La jeune femme était paniquée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir suivi les cours de premiers secours que son lycée proposait, sous prétexte que cela allégeait son emploi du temps. Maintenant, elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire mais elle craignait devoir emmener son cher époux à la morgue si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution.

Sa légendaire maladresse l'avait souvent emmenée aux urgences mais malgré le nombre de fois où elle s'était fait recoudre, elle ignorait toujours comment si prendre. Et elle refusait de prendre Edward comme cobaye.

Elle se savait capable de désinfecter les plaies dans le meilleur des cas.

La meilleur chose à faire dans le cas présent était d'appeler un médecin en urgence. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il souffrait trop pour qu'elle le laisse dans un état pareil.

- Ne bouge pas, j'appelle mon médecin. L'informa-t-elle en se levant de son chevet. Ça va aller...

Il lui attrapa si vivement la jambe qu'elle en fut surprise. Comment un homme si blessé trouvait encore autant de force ?

- Pas de médecin. Murmura-t-il. S'il te plait, pas de médecin.

Sa voix était pourtant si faible, plus bas encore qu'un murmure, en contraste avec la force qu'il avait exercé sur sa jambe. Il y avait mis toute la force qu'il lui restait, Bella le savait.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla à ses côtés de manière à pouvoir passer une main dans ses cheveux et les caresser dans un geste rassurant. Elle savait qu'elle devait essayer de le faire changer d'avis mais sa voix avait été d'une telle détresse que tout ce qui lui importait désormais était de le calmer.

- Chut, calme toi. Je suis là. Essaya-t-elle.

Elle le regardait avec tant d'amour qu'Edward refusait de fermer les yeux même si ses paupières l'en prièrent, il voulait graver cet instant à jamais dans son esprit. Ses yeux chocolat avaient la même lueur que dans ses souvenirs, une lueur qu'il avait cru perdre à jamais.

- Pas de médecin. Répéta-t-il avec toute la force qu'il lui restait.

Il était tellement fatigué qu'il aurait voulu dormir pour le restant de ses jours, mais Bella le maintenait en vie. Sa présence était une force qu'il ne pouvait ignorer et il ne le voulait pas. Et ce malgré la douleur qui le tenaillait. Il s'y refusait.

Il ferma les paupières un instant et se promettant de les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, lui laissant juste un moment de répit, juste un moment. Mais à peine les eut-il fermé que quelque chose vint le soulager. Une chose douce et à température ambiante.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Bella lui passait un linge blanc et humide sur le visage. Il sût alors qu'il avait échoué, il avait dû s'endormir plusieurs minutes durant, contrairement à la promesse qu'il s'était faite. Alors, il se promit de ne plus fermer les yeux ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Il ne voulait rien rater de ce moment même si la douleur essayer de l'y contraindre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

La voix de la jeune femme le réveilla plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, elle lui rappelait de ne pas sombrer dans le monde de l'inconscience. Mais pouvait-il réellement lui révéler dans les moindres détails sa mésaventure ? La réponse était non, il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Après tout, il ne cherchait qu'à la protéger.

Bella posa une de ses mains sur le côté de sa mâchoire pour l'empêcher de bouger à cause de l'alcool à 90° qu'elle versait sur ses plaies. Mais cela n'était qu'une excuse parmi tant d'autre, elle aimait son contact.

- Ma femme vient de me plaquer, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Répondit-il, légèrement sarcastique en guettant n'importe quelle réaction de sa part.

Elle ne répondit pas mais cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme déstabilisée par ses propos. Edward le remarqua. Puis dans un geste lent, elle lâcha le menton du jeune homme et plongea son tissu, maintenant rouge, dans une bassine d'eau qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

Elle eut l'air particulièrement attentive à ce qu'elle faisait, mais Edward la soupçonnait de vouloir cacher ses yeux si expressif, la porte de son âme, là où il pouvait déchiffrer ses émotions.

Il ne la lâcha pas une seule seconde du regard, elle était si belle qu'il aurait gravé sa beauté dans la pierre des dieux de l'olympe.

- Tourne la tête. Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Quand elle releva les yeux pour lui faire face et il s'en voulut, elle était si innocente. Un véritable ange. Comment pouvait-il osé lui faire croire qu'elle avait une part de responsabilité dans son malheur ? Alors il ne rechigna pas et suivit ses ordres, comme si cela pouvait le faire pardonner, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'espérer.

Elle commença à s'attaquer à son cou par des gestes répétitifs dans l'espoir de le débarrasser des couches rougeâtre. Bientôt, elle arriva à un endroit difficile d'accès mais l'homme ne pouvait pas se rapprocher d'elle pour faciliter sa manœuvre alors, elle posa une main sur une des hanches d'Edward et mis tout son poids sur ses genoux pour pouvoir se projeter en avant et débarbouiller les coupures de son épaule.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle avait posé sa main à l'endroit exacte où il avait reçu un coup de couteau. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache alors il ne dit rien.

Elle continua à laver son épaule comme si rien ne s'était passé et pour elle, il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Mais pour lui, il l'avait échappé bel. Du moins, pour le moment.

La jeune femme sentait bien que sa main n'était pas sèche mais elle s'était convaincue que c'était la pluie qui s'était agglutinée sur sa chemise. Mais au bout d'un moment, cela la gêna de plus en plus et elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa main pour se convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien d'alarmant. Elle ne trouva qu'une main gorgée de sang.

Comme dans un de ces mauvais film irréalistes, elle fixa sa main quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils avant de diriger ses interrogations muettes vers Edward d'un coup d'œil. Mais il se contenta aussi de la fixer. Et comme si tout se remettait en marche, à la limite de l'hystérie, elle commença à essayer de défaire les boutons de sa chemise, mais avec une pointe de délicatesse pour ne pas le blesser.

– Non. Dit-il simplement.

La jeune femme toujours aussi paniquée ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, son époux se vidait de son sang ! C'était comme si les mots n'eurent jamais atteint ses oreilles.

- Je promet de ne pas toucher. Le contredit-elle.

Elle n'attendit pas son approbation avant de se rapprocher une nouvelle fois de lui mais une fois encore, il attrapa son poignet.

- J'ai dis non. Dit-il plus durement.

Son refus était-il dût au fait qu'il voulait la préserver de son monde ou bien voulait-il lui cacher l'alliance qu'il portait autour du cou ? Un mélange des deux surement.

Les battements précipités de leur cœurs ne faiblirent pas. Elle avait peur pour lui et, lui, avait peur d'être découvert.

- D'accord. Acquiesça-t-elle à contre cœur.

Puis, elle se remit à essayer de le consoler comme s'il s'agissait d'un bambin.

La nuit qui suivit fut difficile pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Bella ne trouvait pas le sommeil dans son inconfortable fauteuil et refusait de laisser Edward seul ne serait-ce qu'une minute pour se reposer dans son bon lit douillet. Lui, il avait réussit à s'endormir une heure avant que la douleur ne le réveille et depuis, il simulait son sommeil pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

Au bout d'un temps indéterminé pour lui et 3 heures pour elle, il sentit un poids agréable sur son épaule accompagné d'une odeur de freesia. C'était elle. Elle avait posé sa tête dans le coin de son cou alors qu'elle était assise par terre.

Finalement, ils finirent par s'endormir.

Bella ne put pas rester longtemps dans cette position bien longtemps et elle se réveilla avec un début de torticolis. À moitié endormie, elle se réinstalla sur le fauteuil sans se poser de plus amples questions.

Plus tard dans la nuit, la douleur tenailla Edward une nouvelle fois mais à la différence, Bella dormait et il n'osait la réveiller pour qu'elle lui donne un calmant. La douleur était surmontable. Alors, il espéra qu'elle se calme et il attendit que ça passe.

Mais ça ne passa pas et la douleur s'accentua. Elle était si vive qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre, il lui fallait ses calmants, et maintenant.

Il les repéra vite sur la commode près du canapé sur lequel il était affalé alors, il tendit le bras. Mais elle était trop haute. Il essaya de se glisser plus en avant mais ses jambes étaient paralysé par la douleur et son estomac était comme anesthésié … Il ne pouvait rien faire pour apaiser le feu.

- Bella. Chuchota-t-il en dernier recours.

Mais elle ne répondit pas.

- Bella ! L'appela-t-il plus fort.

Mais elle resta muette et il était bien trop loin pour la secouer. Alors en une faible tentative, il frappa sur la commode.

Était-ce un coup de chance ? Il ne le savait pas mais la boîte tomba sous son cou.

Il prit la bouteille d'eau et avala l'anti-douleur d'une traite.

Déjà il se sentit mieux, même s'il savait qu'aucun médicament au monde ne pouvait être aussi efficace en si peu de temps. Mais il savait qu'il avait réussit et peu à peu, la douleur disparut. Et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il dormait déjà.

Le soleil tapait déjà depuis plusieurs heures déjà mais Bella ne se réveilla que lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un jouer avec la serrure. Bella avait pris l'habitude de la fermer à double tour tous les soirs depuis qu'elle avait vu sa mère en faire de même lorsqu'elle était petite.

Quand la petite fille qu'elle était alors lui avait demander pourquoi elle s'obstinait à répéter chaque soir ce rituel alors qu'ils habitaient dans un quartier sympa et calme, Renée lui répondait inlassablement qu'elle avait peur.

Peur de quoi ? Telle était la question.

La seule fois où Bella lui avait demandé, sa jeune mère lui avait dit qu'elle avait peur tout simplement, peur de tout, et peur que son gentil papa se pointe un jour pour lui demander des comptes sur leur divorce, un divorce qui avait eu lieu dix ans auparavant.

Charlie n'était jamais revu mais cela n'étonnait guère Bella, c'était certes un père absent mais il n'avait jamais fait preuve de violence envers elle ou quiconque les étés où il avait sa garde. Ni lui ni personne n'était venu, les peurs de Renée était infondées mais Bella avait pris l'habitude de fermer après elle. Et il était difficile de se défaire de ses habitudes : bonnes ou mauvaises.

Bella eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'une voix l'incendia.

- Alice n'est pas rentré ? Marmonna Rosalie.

Même pas un bonjour.

Rosalie était dans l'encadrement de la porte et elle ne pouvait pas voir le canapé sur lequel Edward était immobilisé. Mais elle remarqua de suite Bella endormit dans le fauteuil alors qu'habituellement, elle déplaçait tous les meubles pour pouvoir déplier le canapé-lit pour la nuit, une chose que la jeune femme détestait.

Ses paroles se perdirent dans le vide à mesure qu'elle avançait et avant que Bella puisse lui répondre, Rosalie vit le blessé.

- Non, mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Edward comprenait parfaitement ses paroles mais il n'avait pas la force de répondre à une question aussi anodine. Il préservait ses forces et sa convalescence en était d'autant plus renforcé.

- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé comme ça. Répondit Bella.

Rosalie s'agenouilla auprès d'Edward alors que Bella resta debout. À quoi cela aurait-il servit de copier ses gestes ?

- Non, mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Continua-t-elle.

Au ton de sa voix, Bella comprit que Rosalie avait décider de s'en prendre à elle. Mais ce n'était pas volontaire, Rosalie était inquiète et son comportement reflétait sa nature, rien de plus.

- Je n'ai pas ton numéro. Répondit Bella calmement.

- Edward l'a … Cracha la blonde.

… Bien sûr, ce dernier avait oublié de le lui mentionner. En réalité, si Bella le lui avait demandé, il aurait mentit dans l'espoir d'être avec elle le plus longtemps possible.

Rosalie avait pour projet de devenir médecin et elle était assez qualifiée pour s'occuper du cas qu'Edward représentait. Alors, elle commença à rechercher d'éventuelles plaies extérieures mais elle ne trouvait rien. Cela la soulagea quelque peu. Le visage de son ami serait indemne d'ici quelques jours.

- Assieds-toi. Lui ordonna le jeune médecin.

- Il a une blessure à l'abdomen. Répondit l'autre jeune femme quand elle comprit qu'Edward n'allait même pas essayer de se relever.

Elle espérait qu'il accepte de se faire soigner par Rosalie, cela lui enlèverait un poids du cœur que de savoir qu'il allait aller bien.

La future médecin stoppa tout mouvement et regarda fixement le jeune homme dans les yeux. Et comme une furie, elle commença à se débattre avec ses couvertures pour inspecter les dégâts, comme Bella quelques heures plus tôt.

Mais comme il l'avait fait avec elle, il attrapa le poignet de Rosalie pour l'empêcher de regarder sa blessure mais sa réaction ne fut pas tout à fait celle que Bella avait imaginé.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit. Annonça-t-il calmement en désignant son épouse.

Doucement, Rosalie tourna la tête vers Bella mais son regard n'était pas méchant. Elle la regardait juste comme pour signifier qu'elle attendait, un simple regard poli.

- Si tu veux, tu peux attendre dans ma chambre. Clarifia-t-elle.

Bella obéit mais au fond d'elle, elle était jalouse et blessé. Pourquoi refusait-il de partager ses souffrances ? Pourquoi refusait-il son aide à elle ? Elle ignorait alors qu'il faisait cela pour la protéger.

Quand la porte claqua, Edward commença silencieusement à déboutonner sa chemise souillée de sang. Le sang avait séché et sa plaie était collée au tissu, alors Rosalie prit au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes à détacher tout ça.

Rosalie stoppa net en découvrant la blessure. La plaie était net et assez profonde mais heureusement, elle ne touchait aucun organe vital. Ce qui ne lui laissait présager qu'une blessure par arme blanche.

- Qui t'as fait ça ? Siffla-t-elle.

Edward comprit qu'elle voulait des noms, elle ne lui demandait pas comment il s'était blessé contrairement à ce que tout un escadron de médecin aurait fait.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il ne se voyait pas lui avouer que c'était l'œuvre de James et de ses compères. À quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Elle aurait été voir les flics et le gendarme chargé de cette affaire aurait été retrouvé dans un faussé à la périphérie de la ville. Le mensonge aurait été sa seule alternative. Mais à quoi servait-il de mentir quand il pouvait se taire pour ne pas proférer d'absurdités ?

- Ce sont eux n'est-ce pas, les Serpents ? Continua-t-elle.

À son ton, il savait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant d'avoir des réponses. Il lui devait la vérité.

- Promets-tu de garder le secret, de ne rien dire à Bella ? S'assura-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la mêler à cette affaire. James était capable du pire.

- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à la préserver, elle a le droit de savoir. Elle est adulte, Edward.

- Tu ne connais pas James, pire encore que Royce, c'est une atrocité. Il est capable du pire. J' aime trop Bella, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Et même si pour cela, je dois lui cacher une partie de la vérité. Je refuse de risquer sa vie pour … ça, Rose. Ajouta-t-il devant la mine peu convaincue de son amie.

Il avait utilisé le surnom de la jeune femme, cela prouvait bien des choses. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le faire changer d'avis, ils le savaient tous les deux. Il utilisait le surnom qu'il lui avait donné le soir où il l'avait sauvé, il lui demandait de lui faire confiance. Et elle lui faisait confiance. Ils étaient comme frères et sœur, ils s'aidaient et se détestaient sur un coup de tête. Mais ils s'aimaient de cet amour fraternel et solide et ils se faisaient confiance mutuellement. C'était tout ce qui importait.

- D'accord. Souffla-t-elle.

- J'ai frappé James. Lança-t-il à tout à vrac.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, la jeune femme arrêta ses mouvements et le regarda fixement. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, ce ne devait pas être vrai.

- J'étais sur le pont et il est venu. Je ne voulais pas entendre ses sarcasmes, Rose ! Et je lui ai donné un coup de pied. Après ça, les autres m'ont attrapé et … enfin, tu connais la suite.

- Pourquoi tu cherches toujours la merde partout où tu vas ?

Inutile de préciser que la question était rhétorique.

À mesure que le temps passait, les gestes de Rosalie étaient plus vifs et moins précis, donc plus douloureux. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir tout cela était de sa faute. Ses gestes ne faisaient que refléter l'état d'âme de la jeune femme.

- C'est fini, tu peux reboutonner ta chemise. Essaie de ne pas défaire les points pendant au moins deux semaines, après je pourrais peut-être te les enlever. Tu dois aussi avoir quelques côtes cassés donc essaie de rester allongé. Récita-t-elle.

- Et ma cheville ?

Rosalie n'avait pas analysé cette blessure avant alors, délicatement, elle retira la chaussure. Son pied était violet et enflé.

- Tu as eu une douleur plus violente plusieurs heures après te l'avoir fait?

- Cette nuit.

- Je pense que ton pied a tourné quand tu es tombé. C'est une entorse, et avec tout ce que tu as, tu ne vas pas pouvoir marcher pendant au moins deux semaines. L'important, c'est que tu te reposes. Lui assura-t-elle.

- Merci docteur. Répondit-il sur un ton joyeux et sincère.

Le silence prit place et plusieurs secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne décide de prendre la parole.

- Tu veux que j'aille la chercher ?

Pas la peine de préciser de qui elle parlait.

Il hocha la tête positivement avant de reboutonner sa chemise.

Rosalie alla dans sa chambre mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, Bella ne revint que quelques minutes après. Il était certain qu'elles avaient fait la causette.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda Bella dès qu'elle arriva à ses côtés.

Il hocha la tête positivement.

Rosalie se sentit de trop alors elle fit ce qui lui était le plus intelligent.

- Edward, je vais passer à ton appartement pour te rapporter des affaires. Tu veux que je te récupère quelque chose de précis ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Non. Répondit-il.

Il était heureux, cela allait lui laisser un peu de répit avec Bella. Il allait enfin pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il voulait lui dire...

- Bien ! Bella ? Tu veux venir ? Continua Rosalie.

Ça ne devait pas ce passer comme ça. Edward ne le voulait pas, il devait lui parler pour faire avancer les choses. Elle ne devait pas aller avec Rosalie et prendre le risque de croiser Tanya. Pas maintenant qu'il était en si bon chemin, pas avant qu'il lui ait parlé...

Il avait confiance en Rosalie. Il savait que si elle voyait Tanya, elle ne dirait rien à Bella. Elle lui ferait passer un sale quart d'heure, mais elle ne le trahirait pas.

- Bella il faut que je te parle. La contredit-il.

Bella avait eu une hésitation, mais elle n'avait maintenant plus lieu d'être maintenant. Elle allait rester avec Edward. Alors pour ne pas avoir à formuler sa réponse à voix haute, elle fit un regard de désolation à Rosalie.

- D'accord. Acquiesça la blonde. J'en ai pour une heure.

Pourtant, le silence régna toujours après que Rosalie soit partie. Edward avait peur d'un éventuel rejet et Bella ne savait pas comment réagir à ce qui allait suivre.

- Bella. Chuchota-t-il.

Comme un automate, elle se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur sa joue pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Je t'aime. Continua-t-il en allant droit au but.

Bella ne lui répondit pas. Cependant, Edward n'était pas naïf à ce point, il s'en était douté, alors il continua.

- … et je sais qu'au fond, tu m'aimes aussi. Nous sommes deux éléments d'un même et seul puzzle, nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. N'as-tu pas souffert quand j'étais loin de toi ? Souffla-t-il. Moi si. J'ai pensé à toi pendant chaque seconde. Tu m'as tellement manqué …

Bella sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus, et de plus en plus elle avait une idée précise de sa réponse.

- ...mais je sais qu'on ne peux pas forcer le destin indéfiniment. Alors, ceci sera ma dernière tentative. Si tu ne veux plus de moi, alors je ne t'importunerais plus … Même si cela me ferait mal au cœur. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu nous donnes une autre chance. N'aimerais-tu pas tout recommencer depuis le début en réparant nos erreurs ?

Devait-elle prendre le risque de le perdre à jamais ? Elle savait que si par malheur cela arrivait, elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle l'aimait, et même si elle n'avait pas été très fière de ses sentiments quelques semaines plus tôt, elle était amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier.

- Je t'aime. Chuchota-t-il de nouveau. Acceptes-tu de me donner une ultime chance ? … Je te jure que je serais en être digne ! Mais ne me laisse pas, Bella.

La main de Bella quitta sa joue pour s'échouer sur son torse mais elle le regardait avec une certaine détermination qui lui faisait peur. Il savait que si elle refusait maintenant, elle n'accepterait jamais.

- Je t'aime aussi … Avoua-t-elle alors qu'il se mettait à sourire. Mais c'est trop dur... Je suis désolée mais c'est tellement compliqué ! Je ne peux pas vivre dans le mensonge, tu me dois la vérité ! J'ai besoin de savoir que tu me fais confiance. … ça ne marchera pas sans ça. Alors, m'aimes-tu assez pour m'avouer toute la vérité ? Parce que sinon, je ne peux pas te donner cette chance … je ne veux pas vivre sans le savoir. C'est ta seule chance, alors …

La balle de ping-pong ne s'attarda pas dans le camps de Bella et s'échoua dans celui d'Edward, il avait son avenir entre ses mains. Il avait leur avenir entre ses mains. Mais qu'allait-il choisir après tous ces mois ? Bella ou son secret ? Bella, son passé ou la sécurité de la femme qu'il aimait ?

**Alors que Bella et Edward allait peut-être avoir un lien sur lequel ils allaient pouvoir compter, Tanya était seule dans la forêt et effrayé par l'idée qu'**_**ils**_** la retrouvent … **

* * *

**Tadam !**

**Et oui, ce chapitre est déjà fini ...**

**Mais pour le clore, j'ai une petite question : **

**... **

**Depuis le début de l'histoire au chapitre 10, l'histoire :**

**1.) **Commence à devenir ennuyeuse ?

**2.) **Est pareil ?

**3.) **Est mieux ?

**4) **Est plus attractive ?

**5.) **Est moins intéressante ?

**6.) **Autre ?

**... **

**...**

**A la prochaine !**


	11. Choisis moi

**Merci à soleil83, Aliiice, audrey**(Réponse dans le paragraphe qui suit)**, Emilie**(Merci pour ton avis)**, twilight0507**(Je ne sais pas trop, mais Edward va d'abord récupérer sa confiance. Regarde le pragraphe qui suit, ça te répondera peut-être)**, stephh92, ranianada, larsand**(C'est gentil ;))**, Krine69, lamue12, alicia**(Pour la publication, je poste dès que le chapitre est prêt. Donc désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire plus vite. Je sais, je suis lente ^^)**, thélix**(ça me fait plaisir)**, anna**(LA suite est là)**, calimero, yayalia, sara**(Environ toutes les deux semaines)** et sweet pea**(Oui, c'est une histoire très triste. Mais pour le bonheur, on verra plus tard ^^) **pour vos reviews. **

**Certaines d'entre vous m'ont demandé si Bella va pardonner ses infidélités à Edward. La réponse est oui ... mais il peut y avoir divers scénario. En fait, ça dépend si l'histoire est un happy end ou pas. J'aimerais un happy end mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchis alors, je ne sais plus. Résultat, il faudra attendre la fin de la fic pour le savoir. **

**Donc OUI, Bella pardonnera à Edward mais je ne sais pas si ce sera pour le reste de leur vie où pour le temps d'un baiser avant qu'ils ne meurent. Je ne sais pas si je vous ai éclairer mais, je ne sais pas encore comment va se finir l'histoire. **

Merci à Punkie1001 de m'avoir corrigé.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Ton seul crime a été de m'aimer**

**Chapitre 11 : Choisis-moi, pour le meilleur et pour le pire**

**.  
****  
.**

**.**

Edward reposa lentement sa tête contre le rebord du canapé, comme s'il était déjà fatigué de cette conversation inexistante. Les secondes passèrent mais il ne répondit toujours pas. Ne voulait-il donc pas lui révéler la vérité et ainsi réduire à néant tous ses efforts pour la récupérer ?

Mais à la réalité, le choix était difficile.

Il voulait qu'elle sache enfin, pour que rien ne puisse jamais plus les séparer et qu'ils ne fassent qu'un avec leurs secrets … Mais il avait peur, Edward Cullen avait peur. Le type qui par le passé avait défié les gangs les plus terrifiants de Chicago, celui qui avait réussi à diriger tous un escadron de bonhomme tatoués, et ce malgré son jeune âge, celui qui s'était fait recoudre plusieurs fois sans anesthésiants et qui n'avait même pas froncé un sourcil, ce type là avait peur parce qu'il était tombé amoureux. Ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend faible ?

Il avait peur que la vie de Bella ne soit prise pour cible mais pire encore, il avait peur qu'elle ne s'éloigne de lui après qu'il lui est avoué tous les dangers qu'elle encourait par sa faute. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter si cela devait arriver. Les trois mois où Bella était partit à Boston lui avait laissé un avant-goût de sa vie sans elle et il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à revivre ça. Mais la laisser dans l'ignorance n'allait pas arranger les choses.

- Promettras-tu de ne le révéler à personne ? Chuchota-t-il d'un coup.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait lui dire. Il devait lui prouver qu'il avait suffisamment confiance en elle pour lui révéler de telles choses. S'il ne le faisait pas, elle partirait. Et il ne le voulait pas alors le choix était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Il ne lui suffisait plus qu'à assurer qu'elle le garde pour elle, quoi qu'il arrive.

Bella touchait enfin du doigt ce secret si mystérieux. Elle était si soulagée qu'il lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour lui dire. Alors, pour cette marque de confiance, elle était prête à garder tout ça pour elle. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il enchaina.

– Quelque soit la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves, le promets-tu ? Précisa-t-il.

Les paroles d'Edward s'insinuèrent dans les parois cervicales de Bella. Était-ce si affreux ? Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas savoir finalement. Mais la tentation était si forte, comment était-elle sensée y résister ?

– Oui. S'entendit-elle pourtant murmurer.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrir après ces paroles. Son regard n'était pas dur comme elle l'avait imaginé, mais triste et inquiet. Comme s'il savait qu'il faisait le mauvais choix. Pourtant Edward ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir d'être égoïsme, il était amoureux.

– Tu ignores dans quoi tu t'engages. Affirma-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ses yeux s'étaient ancrés dans ceux de sa femme, comme s'il voulait la dissuader de continuer sur ce terrain. Mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance, elle devait savoir quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

- Je suis prête. Assura-t-elle.

Edward la lâcha du regard et repris la contemplation du vide droit devant lui. Il ne voulait pas affronter son regard, cela aurait été trop dure. Il refusait de contempler ses prunelles brunes teintées par la déception.

- Tu tu souviens de cette nuit à la belle étoile où tu m'as parlé de ta peur envers Les Serpents ? Demanda-t-il, nostalgique. Je t'avais assuré que tu n'avais rien à craindre de nous, que nous ne te ferons rien, qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur parce que nous n'étions pas une menace pour les gens comme toi.

Il se stoppa quelques secondes puis il la regarda de nouveau, comme s'il voulait la jauger pour être sûr de ne pas la choquer. Mais cette théorie était ridicule. Il y avait bien des raisons qui pouvait le pousser à la contempler.

- Les choses ont changé, Bella. Souffla-t-il, las.

La jeune femme avait cru qu'elle obtiendrait de plus ample explications mais apparemment, le sujet était sensible. Et elle le comprenait totalement même si elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de la puissance du lien qui le liait à son ancienne famille, les motards. Car il était clair qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux, la bagarre l'avait prouvé.

- Je ne fais plus parti d'eux, désormais. Mais ma « disparition » a laissé ses traces. James … tu ne dois jamais t'approcher de lui, tu ne dois jamais t'approcher d'eux ! Ils représentent plus qu'une menace. Et … d'autant plus pour toi que pour n'importe qui.

Bella ne comprenait plus. Elle ne les connaissait même pas, que pouvaient-ils bien lui vouloir ? Elle n'avait jamais interdit Edward d'aller les voir, elle n'avait jamais empêcher l'un d'eux de faire ce qui lui plaisait alors il n'y avait aucune raison qui les pousseraient à vouloir lui régler son compte … Alors que faisait-elle dans cette histoire ?

- Pourquoi moi ?

Sa voix était à la limite du tranchant mais ce n'était pas voulu. Si elle avait eu le choix, elle aurait été quelconque, mais voilà la surprise la teintait d'un goût amer.

- Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute. S'apostropha Edward.

Sa voix était si faible et las comparé à celle de la jeune femme. Il se sentait si coupable, il ne l'avait pas protégée comme il l'aurait dû. C'était son devoir en temps que mari et il avait échoué lamentablement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Redemanda-t-elle

Cette fois-ci sa voix était si urgente, l'ignorance la rendait folle. Pouvait elle lui en vouloir pour cette pseudo faute ? Elle ne le savait pas, cela dépendait surement de la dite faute. Sa réaction serait sûrement différente si Edward lui annonçait l'avoir vendu une nuit sur une table de poker, que s'il lui avouait quelques choses de moins tordue. De toutes façons, le résultat était le même. Elle était en danger face à James.

- Moi, rien à part t'aimer. Mais pour certains, il paraît que c'est une erreur. Alors … Pardonne-moi ma Bella. Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

Plus le jeune homme s'excusait et plus Bella avait peur. Edward n'était pas le genre de personne à s'excuser facilement et cela cachait sûrement un grave problème. Les rares fois où Bella l'avait vu s'excuser, c'était pour elle qu'il l'avait fait.

- Tu me dois une explication. Annonça-t-elle calmement.

- J'ai grandi orphelin, tu le sais. Commença-t-il en reposant sa tête contre le rebord du canapé. Tout a commencé par là. Je ne me suis demandé qu'une seule fois ce que je serais devenu dans vingt ans. C'était pour un devoir d'école mais la réponse n'a pas été très encourageante.

Il ouvrit les yeux et les replongea dans ceux de Bella. Les choses qu'il allait lui avouer n'était pas belles, au contraire. Affreuses. Il avait presque honte de raconter le reste de sa vie minable à une créature aussi belle et innocente que Bella. À côté, il n'était qu'un monstre. Il aurait préféré pouvoir la séduire en lui disant qu'il suivait les traces de son père, la médecine, et qu'il connaissait les gens les plus graves de Chicago et non les meurtriers les plus sanguinaires …

- Je savais que je finirais mort dans un fossé parce que personne ne serait là pour me payer des funérailles digne de ce nom. Et tout ça, parce que personne ne m'aimait suffisamment pour m'offrir un tel geste. Même pas mes propres parents. Rajouta-t-il ironiquement en repensant à ces gens qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Alors, je vivais au jour le jour, sans me demandé de quoi serait fait le lendemain. Et quand j'eus seize ans, je suis entré dans la bande la plus inaccessible de Chicago : Les Serpents. Quelques mois plus tard, j'étais chef. Je n'étais peut-être pas un enfant de cœur mais j'ai toujours eu des valeurs, surtout après le passage d'Esmée. Et après qu'ils m'aient choisi pour les représenter, j'étais adulé de tous, et tout le monde avait confiance en moi et mes manières. Quand il y avait un problème, on faisait appel à moi. J'étais plus utile que tous ces gosses qui avaient leurs deux parents. Ajouta-t-il en soufflant de mépris.

Son regard était si expressif quand il parlait de son ancienne vie, presque comme s'il la regrettait. Bella ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, c'était sûrement à cause d'elle qu'il avait abandonné cette vie. Il l'avait choisit, elle et leur mariage.

- Mais un jour, j'ai rencontré James. Il était jeune et ambitieux et j'ai vite compris qu'il visait ma place mais malgré ses atouts, il n'avait pas les qualités requises pour régner. Alors quand je t'ai rencontré, je ne l'ai pas choisi. Il en est devenu fou mais je ne pouvais pas lui céder, Bella ! Il a déchiré notre gang pour son propre intérêt, nous étions une famille. Tu es passée au premier plan et il en a profité pour faire planer le doute mais j'avais pris ma décision. Entre toi et eux, je veux dire. Je t'ai choisie, Bella. Et j'ai donné ma place à Félix. Il était fidèle, juste et sans aucune attache. Il était parfait alors je suis retourné à mes occupations et je t'ai épousée. Trois mois plus tard, Félix est mort. Les flics n'ont même pas chercher le coupable. Souffla-t-il de mépris de nouveau. Pour eux, c'était un règlement de compte alors son meurtre est resté impuni et James m'a succédé. Dès lors, il n'a plus respecté nos règles. Il a fait entré des amis que jamais je n'aurais fait entré, les Serpents se sont divisés en deux : d'un côté James et ses acolytes, de l'autre les Anciens. Malheureusement, ils n'ont pas eu leur mot à dire, ils devaient respecter leur représentant, et James s'en est assuré.

Edward fit une pause. Ses yeux la transpercèrent encore une fois, mais elle ne cèderait pas. S'il le fallait, elle allait cacher ses sentiments au plus profond de ses entrailles mais elle devait savoir. Elle était certaine qu'Edward cherchait la moindre trace peur dans ses prunelles pour prétexter que cette histoire n'était pas pour elle, elle le savait et elle en jouait. Sa chance de connaître la vérité s'éteindrait s'il trouvait le moindre signe, et il ne le fallait surtout pas.

- Tu te souviens de Benjamin ? Lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

Ce nom lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais elle n'en était pas certaine.

- C'était un que tu avais invité à notre mariage, non ?

Benjamin était brun et maigrichon. C'était un des plus jeunes du gang et ainsi, le plus vulnérable.

- Oui … maintenant, c'est lui qui subit les attaques. C'est un moyen pour James de maintenir les autres sous sa coupe. Au moindre débordement, c'est le petit qui prend tout.

Edward se souvenait encore du jour où il était passé voir Éléazar pour l'aider à réparer sa voiture. Benjamin lui avait ouvert la porte avec un œil au beurre noir. Les coupables n'étaient pas difficile à deviner mais le petit lui avait demandé de ne rien faire, il avait tous les Anciens de son côté. Edward était seul, il n'aurait rien pu faire de plus qu'eux. James était trop fort.

Le jeune homme prit la main de son épouse pour la poser sur sa blessure à l'abdomen.

- J'ai reconnu celui qui m'a fait ça, Bella.

Son regard était si intense qu'elle ne put que le croire. Bella le regardait surprise. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dit plus tôt ? C'était une chance qu'il ait reconnu une personne précise, Les Serpents contenaient tellement de membres que s'il portait plainte contre eux, la gendarmerie ne pourrait rien faire. Mais cette fois-ci, ils allaient pouvoir en emmener quelque uns en prison une bonne fois pour toute. Les yeux de la jeune femme ne le lâchèrent plus. Au delà de l'imaginable, elle n'attendait plus qu'une seule chose : un nom.

- Maintenant qu'ils se sont alliés, c'est pire que tout. S'apitoya-t-il comme s'il se parlait à lui même.

Edward semblait dans son monde à lui, Bella ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Ce n'était que du charabia à ses yeux mais elle était loin d'imaginer l'ampleur qu'avait pris les choses …

- De qui tu parles ?

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux, un regard qui faisait froid dans le dos. Bella craignait déjà la réponse avant même qu'il ne l'ait prononcée. Elle s'attendait au pire et elle avait raison.

- Royce. Souffla-t-il.

Les petites ridules de Bella, provoquées par l'incompréhension, disparurent de la même façon que s'il avait s'agit d'un sourire. Son visage était aussi blanc que celui d'un fantôme, elle avait compris les risques que l'alliance de James et Royce allait engendrer.

- Tu l'a dis à Rosalie ? Demanda-t-elle.

C'était elle la première concerné. Elle avait failli se faire violer et Royce avait été emprisonné pour ça. Mais qui savait ce dont il était capable maintenant qu'il était sorti de prison ? Il allait sûrement vouloir se venger et Rosalie allait être la première à en subir les conséquences.

- Elle ne doit pas savoir, pas pour le moment. Bella, écoute ! Elle vit enfin normalement, elle a dépassé sa peur de sortir en public. Je ne veux pas l'empêcher de vivre. Bella …On n'en a pas le droit. Souffla-t-il. Tu dois me promettre de ne rien lui dire …

Sa voix était un véritable supplice et elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : l'écouter et ne rien dire à Rosalie. Mais une partie d'elle lui soufflait de ne pas le faire, ce n'était pas elle qui était en danger dans l'immédiat avec Royce … mais Rosalie. Bella avait peur de la retrouver un matin dans son appartement recroquevillée sur elle même parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il y avait un risque et qu'elle s'était fait battre et violée de nouveau. Ou pire encore, dans une ruelle, laissée pour morte. Bella ne voulait pas se sentir coupable de ce qui pourrait arriver si elle la laissait dans l'ignorance.

- Je ne sais pas … C'est sa vie, Edward ! Elle doit décider, je ne veux pas être coupable de se qui pourrait arriver … Je …

Bella ne savait pas comment expliquer son point de vue, c'était tellement complexe. Une partie d'elle voulait le dire à la jeune femme et l'autre partie voulait faire confiance à Edward. Car elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il avait intégré leur rang quelques années plus tôt et il connaissait mieux ce milieu qu'elle. S'il y avait bien une chance d'arranger les choses, c'était bien Edward qui la détenait, pas Bella.

- Non, écoute … écoute … Il ne lui arrivera rien, et à toi non plus. Je ne le permettrais pas. Je veux juste essayer d'arranger la situation sans lui faire peur … mais je te promet qu'au moindre signe, au moindre risque, on lui avouera tout. Mais Bella, tu dois promettre.

Si elle avait su, peut-être n'aurait-elle jamais voulu savoir. Mais elle ne le regrettait pas, elle était soulagée de connaître la vérité. Malgré tout, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Ils leur restaient surement quelques temps avant que Rosalie soit prise pour cible. D'ailleurs, si Edward n'avait pas été sur ce pont, jamais ils n'auraient su que Royce était de retour et jamais ils n'auraient pu prendre les précautions nécessaires contre une probable attaque. Ils avaient peut-être quelques jours devant eux, une ou deux semaines s'ils avaient de la chance.

- Que ferait-t-elle si je lui disais ? Demanda-t-elle.

Edward souffla.

- Je pense qu'elle ira s'acheter un flingue avant de s'enfermer chez elle à double tour. Mais je te l'ai dis, il y a une autre solution. Je lui dirais de faire attention et de limiter ses sorties à cause de ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Elle me connait, elle sait que je ne dis pas ça pour rien. Elle m'écoutera.

- D'accord. Souffla Bella, résignée mais ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques temps. Après, elle lui dirait.

Ce soir-là, Bella avait appris qu'elle serait le seul moyen de pression pour faire céder Edward si cela s'avérait utile et que Rosalie était aussi en danger, mais de façon certaine. Edward lui avait dit qu'il la mettrait en garde, mais Bella savait aussi que tous leur ami proches seraient mis au courant …

…

La semaine passa et la routine s'installa.

Bella passait ses journées à jongler entre les corvées, l'écriture son nouveau livre et les soins d'Edward. Ce dernier guérissait à vu d'œil mais il refusait de l'avouer. Ses blessures s'estompèrent mais il confia à Bella qu'il souffrait encore d'une douleur interne, sûrement à cause de ses côtes cassés. Un mensonge, la douleur était présente certes mais elle était moins douloureuse qu'au début. Sa cheville avait dégonflée et Rosalie lui avait confirmé qu'il pourrait remarcher dans les jours qui allaient venir.

Il ne voulait pas guérir. Il était si bien entre les mains de son épouse, elle s'occupait si bien de lui. Elle était délicate et attentionnée. Lui, il profitait un peu de la situation en s'endormant chaque soir avec un immense sourire parce qu'il avait une preuve supplémentaire de l'attachement de Bella envers lui.

Mais tout allait se finir ce jour-là. Rosalie avait comprit son manège et elle ne supportait plus de ne pas pouvoir marcher dans son salon sans écraser un corps … Elle avait décrété que sa convalescence avait assez duré. Et Bella était chargée de le ramener chez lui. En fait, c'était Bella qui s'était proposée pour le raccompagner …

Pas sûr qu'il en soit content. Il n'avait toujours pas réglé le problème « Tanya ». Il avait pourtant essayé mais son portable ne répondait pas et il se voyait mal annoncer à Bella qu'il avait envie d'aller se promener seul dans le parc alors qu'il simulait lorsqu'il se levait pour aller aux toilettes.

Il stressa pendant tout le voyage, ses pulsions ne s'affaiblirent pas. Il imaginait déjà une multitude d'excuses qu'il servirait à Bella, les unes les plus farfelues que les autres. Il y avait la version : « Mais c'est elle qui s'est incrustée ! J'étais chez vous toute la semaine, comment j'étais sensé être au courant ? », mais aussi « Elle a dit une semaine et après, elle partirait à jamais. Je ne supportait plus de l'avoir sur le dos. Mais quand je la rembarrais, elle ne comprenait pas. », puis « Elle me paye le loyer dans son intégralité. Je voulais faire des économies pour te faire une surprise », et la dernière « Je croulais sous les dettes alors il me fallait un colocataire le temps de tout rembourser et Tanya, c'était la personne la moins superficielle que je connaisse, après toi bien sûr ». Mais pas sûr que la dernière excuse soit l'idéal, quelle fille voudrait d'un mec fauché dont il faut payer les factures constamment ? Et l'histoire « Tanya n'est pas superficielle » était loin d'être crédible avec ses seins siliconés. Edward les avait testé et il savait désormais qu'il détestait les seins siliconés.

Mais que lui prenait-il ? Il avait décidé d'être honnête avec sa moitié, c'était la seule façon de la récupérer. Tanya était son amie, il devait assumer. Un mensonge de plus ne ferait que de l'éloigner définitivement, surtout sur un truc pareil.

- Ça va aller ? Lui demanda Bella.

Elle eut le don de le faire revenir à l'instant présent et il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Bella lui demandait à propos de ses blessures, elle avait cru que c'était cela qui l'avait stoppé.

Il hocha la tête pour seul réponse puis ouvrit la porte à la volée. Bella le suivit et bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement 31. Il sortit les clefs de sa poche et ils entrèrent dans l'appartement.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme, il était enfin chez lui. Finalement, son chez-lui lui avait manqué. Cet endroit était rempli de tellement de souvenirs, des souvenirs qu'il chérissait désormais.

L'endroit était propre – enfin, aussi propre qu'il ne l'était avant qu'il ne parte – , comme si personne n'était venu de la semaine. Mais ce n'était pas la vérité, Tanya devait être passée. Ses affaires n'étaient pas dans le salon. Du moins, Edward ne les trouva pas et Bella ne fit aucune remarque, signe qu'elle ne les avait pas vues. Les bagages devaient être dans sa chambre, que faisaient-ils dans sa chambre ? Il n'avait jamais donné son accord pour ça.

Si Bella les voyait, il aurait plus de mal encore à expliquer ça. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache, c'était la seule solution, la plus simple.

Un DIC DONG retentit. Qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite ? Personne ne venait jamais. Il espérait que ce n'était pas Tanya qui sonnait pour savoir si elle pouvait entrer. La situation n'aurait pas pu être plus cocasse. Mais l'explication à fournir à Bella aurait été plus simple que si une jeune femme blonde entrait chez lui comme si elle était chez elle.

Il était complètement obsédé par cette histoire. Il avait peur et il ne pensait qu'à ça.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand ses visiteurs n'étaient autre que deux agents de police, dont il en était certain, armés jusqu'au cou.

- Bonjour. Les salua-t-il par politesse.

Les deux policiers hochèrent la tête, en tenant leur chapeau comme dans les films qui passaient au cinéma. La situation aurait pu être comique si quelque chose d'extrêmement grave n'était pas sur le point de se produire.

- Mr Cullen ? Pouvons-nous entrer quelques minutes ? Lui demanda l'un d'entre eux.

Edward était pourtant persuadé qu'il n'avait pas le choix malgré la question. Mais leur visage étaient si grave, comme s'il se passait quelque chose de grave, alors il accepta de mauvaise grâce.

- Que se passe-t-il, messieurs les agents ? Les interrogea-t-il quand ils furent tous entrés.

Le surnom employé ne plût pas à l'un d'entre eux et il fronça un sourcil. Edward le vit mais il ne répliqua pas.

- Nous enquêtons sur le meurtre de Tanya Dénali. Dévoila le plus petit.

Les deux policiers jaugèrent les réactions de deux jeunes gens. La jeune femme – Bella – tourna vivement la tête pour observer l'homme – Edward – et lui, il eut la réaction que toute personne aurait eu, il resta les fixer avant de commencer son cinéma, froncement de sourcil et surprise. Les deux agents ignorèrent alors qu'il simulait.

Edward Cullen avait passé une grande parti de sa vie avec des caïds, il lui avait fallut apprendre quelques petits tours pour se faire respecter. Mais en réalité, Edward serait resté impassible, il n'aurait pas pleuré physiquement mais il aurait été triste à l'intérieur de lui. Sauf pour certaines personnes, très rare.

- Vous la connaissiez ? Lui demanda l'autre.

- Oui.

Il était inutile de démentir. Ils avaient retrouvé sa trace par il ne savait quel moyen, il devait être prudent. La tournure que prenait les choses lui confiait que les deux policiers n'étaient pas là pour annoncer la mort de Tanya. Peut-être même qu'ils étaient là pour interroger le principal suspect, Edward Cullen.

- Et vous madame … ?

- Cullen. Lui apprit-t-elle.

Edward fut content qu'elle ne leur répondit pas « Swan ». Cela lui prouvait que sa haine contre lui s'estompait et son nom par alliance ne lui déplaisait pas. Mais mieux encore, cela éloignait la possibilité qu'il soit suspecté comme étant l'amant de la victime.

- C'est ma femme. Renchérit le dénommé Mr Cullen.

Les deux policiers échangèrent un regard comme s'il avait déjoué une de leur principale accusation, Edward savait maintenant qu'il avait été suspecté d'être l'amant de Tanya. Peut-être même d'être le meurtrier sous prétexte qu'elle ait voulu rompre, ou une excuse semblable. Mais comment cela était-il possible ? Ils n'avaient couché ensemble qu'une seule fois et depuis, ils ne soutenaient qu'une relation de simple amitié.

Quelqu'un avait dû brouillé les pistes, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Mais comment pouvait-il savoir à qui Tanya avait parlé de lui ? Il n'en était certain que pour Irina, mais cette dernière n'était même pas capable de se servir un bol de céréales elle-même alors préméditer le meurtre de sa sœur et brouiller les pistes … C'était très peu probable. À moins qu'elle n'ait engagé un tueur à gage, cela correspondrait mieux à sa personnalité. Mais elle n'était pas la seule suspecte, Tanya avait parler à Edward de son ancienne relation avec Royce. Et Edward avait tout de suite fait le rapprochement. Si Tanya était morte, Rosalie n'allait pas tarder à la suivre.

Puis les policiers reportèrent leurs attention sur Bella en l'attente d'une réponse.

- Non, je suis désolée mais je ne la connaissais pas. Je devrais peut-être m'en aller pour vous laisser régler ça entre vous.

Elle se leva mais Edward attrapa son poignet pour la retarder.

- Reste, tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dis: je n'ai rien à te cacher. La supplia-t-il.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle était si heureuse d'une telle déclaration. Mais il savait tout deux que ce n'était pas cela qu'il lui avait dit la semaine précédente, il lui avait fait promettre de ne rien révéler à qui que ce soit. Et Bella comprit que cette règle s'appliquait aussi dans ce cas là. Ces policiers ne devaient rien savoir, ni sur eux, ni sur le gang.

- Bien, puisque nous sommes d'accord. Nous allons commencer. Quel était vos rapports avec Mlle Dénali, Mr Cullen ? Lui demanda le plus vicieux des policiers.

Il avait vraiment du culot, sous-entendre devant Bella que son mari le trompait … Il allait jouer le jeu mais il en parlerait avec Bella plus tard. Elle devait savoir qu'ils n'avaient été ensemble qu'une seule nuit et pas des semaines comme le croyaient ces gens.

* * *

**C'est déjà fini !**

**Mais on se retrouve très bientôt ...**


	12. La vérité, rien que la vérité

**Désolé pour le retard !**

**Merci à Aliiice, Alicia**(Je pense qu'il y aura une vingtaine de chapitre, quelques choses dans ce genre)**, twilight0507**(J'espère aussi^^)**, larsand**(Je ne pense pas qu'il va le faire devant les policiers, il va attendre d'être seul avec elle)**, calimero59, Anna, Kris-S-Bella, lamue12, kim**(Oui, tu as tout à fait raison. MAis l'histoire va avancer et Edward est le seul qui pourra la sauver - Tu comprendras avec ce chapitre.)**, Twifictions, yayalia, Thelix**(J'aimerais bien mais à la fin, ça me donne mal à la tête)**, Jane**( Par ici pour la suite ^^)** et Mal**(Je ne sais pas trop, mais sur le chapitre précédent : j'ai mis un petit post si tu veux te renseigner)**pour vos reviews. **

**Ensuite, je précise que si vous êtes chanceux (et généreux) je pourrais peut-être poster le prochain chapitre fin juillet. Je pars deux semaines à partir du 1er août -sans ordinateur- et le petit retard d'auourd'hui m'a fait prendre un peu d'avance. En 13 jours, j'aurais peut-être - peut-être - le temps de rataper mon chapitre mais rien n'est sur. **

**Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, je tiens au courant de l'évolution de mes chapitres sur mon profil. **

Merci à Punkie1001 de m'avoir corrigé

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Ton seul crime a été de m'aimer**

**Chapitre 12 : La vérité, rien que la vérité**

**.**

**.**

**.**

– _Quel était vos rapports avec Mlle Dénali, Mr Cullen ? Lui demanda le plus vicieux des policiers. _

Le corps de Bella se tendit imperceptiblement mais le mouvement était si léger que seul Edward s'en rendit compte. Son bras reposait autour de la taille de la jeune femme et cela lui permettait de le sentir. Il resserra sa prise par la rassurer silencieusement, le sujet était si sensible. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si son mari allait avouer qu'il avait eu une relation intime avec cette Tanya Dénali ou s'il nierait ces accusations sur sa personne. Elle ne voulait pas sentir la pitié qui émanerait de ces policiers, elle ne le supporterait pas.

– Nous étions amis. Annonça simplement Edward.

Bella fut un peu soulagée même si elle savait que ce n'était pas l'entière vérité. Elle avait elle-même surpris cette fille qui sortait débraillé de l'appartement avec un Edward torse nu, leur activités avaient été faciles à deviner. Elle fut tout de même déçue qu'il n'ait pas répondu à la question, elle aurait aimé savoir si elle avait été un coup d'une nuit ou s'ils avaient couché ensemble plusieurs fois. Mais Bella n'avait pas le courage de le lui demander en face, et elle avait peur de la réponse.

– Bien, l'avez-vous vu dernièrement ? Continua l'un deux.

Le sous-entendu était à peine voilé.

- Non, je suis passé la semaine dernière à son boulot mais elle n'y était pas. Répondit-il innocemment.

Le mensonge d'Edward était crédible. Tanya lui avait appris avoir été virée la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, donc il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas y être. Les enquêteurs étaient forcément au courant.

Mais ils ne dirent rien.

De plus, Edward se promit d'avoir une petite conversation avec Bella. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle croit qu'il courrait après Tanya, ce n'était pas le cas. Tanya de représentait rien pour lui comparée à Bella.

– Que faisiez-vous dans la nuit de dimanche dernier ? Renchérit l'autre.

Ces flics n'avaient rien de professionnel. C'était comme s'ils étaient en compétition : le premier qui prouve qu'Edward Cullen est impliqué dans cette affaire a gagné… Pitoyable. Il s'agissait ici d'un meurtre.

– J'étais avec Bella, mais il n'y avait aucun témoin. Ajouta Edward alors qu'il savait que ce serait leur prochaine question.

Ils étaient tellement prévisibles. Edward connaissait d'or et déjà les principales questions dont il allait avoir le droit. C'étaient toujours les mêmes : « Aviez-vous une relation intime avec la victime ? », « Que faisiez-vous tel jour à telle heure ? », « La connaissiez-vous depuis longtemps ? », « Étiez-vous proche ? » … Les questions étaient plus inutiles les unes que les autres.

Il y avait aussi les questions qu'Edward avait nommées les questions pièges « Savez-vous où la victime travaillait ? », « Quel était le film que vous avez regardé à la télévision ? », « Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui peut confirmer ? ». Mais Edward savait déjouer toutes ces questions, il y avait été entrainé. Il savait aussi comment y répondre, personne ne pouvait le piéger.

Le petit vicieux tourna la tête vers Bella.

– Vous pouvez confirmer, Mme Cullen ?

Bella tourna doucement la tête dans sa direction.

Edward fronça les sourcils, sa question n'avait aucun sens. Bella était là quand il avait dit qu'il avait passé la soirée avec elle. Elle n'allait pas le contredire, alors pourquoi cet idiot posait-il cette question ?

– Oui. Répondit-elle doucement en secouant la tête pour appuyer ses dires.

Le petit brun avait un air de suffisance collé sur le visage, il était très confiant sur la suite des évènements. Il n'avait pas l'air d'hésiter. Edward ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au moment – qui n'arriverait pas puisqu'il se retenait – où il lui fracasserait le crâne pour lui retirer cet air supérieur.

– Et que faisiez-vous si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, Mme Cullen ? Ajouta le plus vicieux des deux, le petit brun à lunettes.

Cette dernière fit mine d'être gênée … à moins qu'elle ne le soir réellement. Bella était quelqu'un de très timide et elle n'aimait parler d'elle qu'avec les gens qu'elle connaissait bien et dont elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance. Mais elle n'aimait pas parler de sexe et encore moins de sa sexualité à elle, et plus encore avec des inconnus.

Elle laissa échapper un rire timide avant d'incliner sa tête vers le bas et fuir le regard des deux hommes.

– Heu … c'est assez gênant … Nous … nous faisions ce que tous les jeunes couples font … Expliqua-t-elle.

Le petit brun fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas reçu la réponse qu'il attendait, il aurait voulu que la petite brune soit franche et directe. Il aurait sans doute eu de quoi fantasmer sur elle la semaine qui allait suivre. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance qu'Edward ne savait rien de ses projets …

Quand à lui, Edward aurait tellement aimé que tout ces mensonges soient réel. Il aurait voulu être dans son lit ce soir-là, il aurait voulu la tenir dans ses bras et lui faire l'amour tendrement. Malheureusement, il savait que cela n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Cela le rendait plus morose encore.

– Et que font les jeunes couples ? Continua le petit vicieux en la fixant d'une façon malsaine.

L'homme n'était pas extraordinaire physiquement, brun, maigrichon et petit à lunettes. Pourtant sous cette apparence banale se cachait un véritable pervers … et Edward l'avait bien compris. Il se retenait de se lever brusquement pour le faire taire uniquement parce que la violence envers les agents de police était mal vue, surtout avec ses antécédents.

Bella cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et continua d'éviter leur regard avant de regarder le petit brun dans les yeux pour lui répondre.

- Vous savez … mmm … le soir … au lit.

Le policier la regardait toujours aussi fixement. L'intensité qu'il dégageait n'était en rien comparable de celle d'Edward mais elle fut assez forte pour gêner la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne voulait qu'une seule chose : en finir le plus vite possible.

– Non, je ne sais pas Mme Cullen. Répondit le petit agent en haussant un sourcil.

« L'enfoiré ! » Pensa Edward.

C'en était trop, Edward prit la parole en se canalisant pour rester poli.

- Monsieur l'agent, je crois que ce que veut dire ma femme, c'est que nous essayons d'avoir un bébé. Et je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je vous explique comment on les fait. Le nargua Edward.

Malgré la situation, Bella eut envie de se retourner vers son mari et de lui demander s'il pensait avoir un enfant comme elle, elle y pensait. Edward lui avait demandé pendant des mois un nouveau-né mais elle avait toujours refuser, ne se sentant pas prête. Mais la séparation qu'elle avait subit avec lui l'avait fait réfléchir, elle voulait un enfant d'Edward Cullen.

– Jusqu'à quel heure ? Recommença le petit brun.

Edward inspira calmement, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il s'énerve. Pourtant au fond de lui, sous la colère, Edward était perdu. Les questions de l'agent n'était pas banales. En trois ans de débauche et d'incarcération, il n'avait jamais vu ça.

« Les intellos débiles ne devaient pas être assez efficace alors ils les ont remplacer par des malade pervers » Songea mentalement Edward.

– Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? Répliqua-t-il vivement.

- Nous essayons d'analyser toutes les pistes, monsieur Cullen. Il ne faut rien négliger. Répliqua le petit brun.

Mais malgré ses paroles professionnelles, Edward ne pouvait pas ignorer le petit air de suffisance que ce type arborait. Son visage était parfaitement détendu et un petit sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres rugueuses.

« Pervers » Pensa Edward.

Vers une heure du matin. Répondit Edward en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait ressentit à cette heure-là, la nuit du dimanche soir.

Ce moment était encore très frais dans sa mémoire mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait eu un orgasme fulgurant où quoi que ce soit d'agréable, mais parce qu'il avait été immobilisé de douleur. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier sa cheville violette et enflée qui lui paralysait les jambes, sa blessure à l'abdomen qui l'empêchait de remuer le bassin et ses hématomes au dos qui le faisait souffrir lorsqu'il était allongé.

- Vous regardez l'heure après vos ébats, Mr Cullen ?

Edward souffla, n'allait-il jamais les laisser en paix ? Ses questions n'avait toujours aucun sens, ce policier se contentait juste de sauter sur une nouvelle piste avant de bien fouiller la première. C'était du grand n'importe quoi. Il passait à côté de choses primordiales sans même s'en rendre compte.

- En général non, mais il m'a fallu mettre mon réveil à sonner. Répondit l'accusé.

Le policier tenait encore une nouvelle piste, il s'en réjouissait d'avance. Son visage était encore plus confiant que précédemment. Il allait enfin pouvoir coincer Edward Cullen. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait avoir une telle opportunité …

- Il semblerait que vous ne travailler pas, pourquoi avoir réglé le réveil ?

Edward ne cillait même pas, il resta immobile et répondit. Ce comportement agaçait véritablement le petit brun, il était piégé, pourquoi n'avait-il aucune réaction ? À la vérité, cet homme ne connaissait rien d'Edward Cullen.

- Je devais aller voir une amie. Répondit Edward.

Un immense sourire vint s'installer sur les lèvres du petit brun cette fois-ci, une nouvelle piste s'offrait à lui. Edward fronça les sourcils, quel était le problème et surtout pourquoi souriait-il comme un dératé ? Quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait mais il ne savait pas quoi.

- Tanya Dénali ?

- Non. Répondit Edward.

Le sourire de l'homme s'affaiblissait à mesure qu'il comprenait ce que son rival venait de répondre. Il fut déstabilisé quelques secondes avant de reprendre contenance. Son air vainqueur n'était pas aussi développer que précédemment mais son air confiant avait repris surface. Une chose était sûr : il détestait Edward Cullen. Et il savait maintenant qu'il était difficile de le faire plier.

- Puis-je avoir son nom ? Demanda l'homme.

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait aucun doute : Cullen allait se tromper. Quelque soit sa réponse, il pourrait déterminé son mensonge. Mais Edward était entrainé et savait qu'il ne devait ni répondre trop rapidement, ni trop longuement. Ce fut donc avec aisance qu'il balança le nom de son amie.

- Rosalie Hale.

Sa réponse était parfaite, ni trop rapide, ni trop longue à être proférer. De plus, Rosalie était un alibi en béton. Edward savait déjà qu'elle le couvrirait. Elle le lui devait bien.

Le policier était fou de rage, il boulonnait intérieurement.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas là pour ça. Qu'est-ce qui vous à conduit ici ? Le pressa Edward.

Les deux hommes en uniforme se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes, comme pour se mettre d'accord. Celui qui n'avait presque pas parlé prit la parole.

- La victime avait votre nom au marqueur sur la paume de sa main. Annonça-t-il, cash.

- Croyez-vous réellement monsieur l'agent que si j'avais tué Mlle Dénali, je lui aurais écrit mon nom pour que vous puissiez remonter jusqu'à moi ?

Il sembla mal-à-l'aise.

- Non, monsieur Cullen. Bien sûr que non, mais il nous faut envisager toutes les pistes.

« Il nous faut envisager toutes les pistes. » Leur petit laïus avait été encore une fois répété, comme si c'était la seule chose qui les protégeait, la seule chose derrière laquelle ils se cachaient, la seule chose qu'ils cachaient.

- Vous êtes droitier, Monsieur Cullen ? Lui demanda l'autre.

- Oui, comme quatre-vingt pour cent de la population.

L'homme ne fut guère impressionné de sa réponse. Au contraire, son visage affichait un air entendu comme si c'était la réponse qu'il attendait. Tout en lui respirait l'arrogance. Doucement, il tourna la tête vers Bella. Son regard n'exprimait plus que la fatalité.

- Et vous, madame Cullen ? Demanda-t-il en inspirant profondément.

C'était une façon pour lui de montrer qu'il avait gagné. C'était une fatalité, Bella ne pouvait pas renier ses origines. Elle était gauchère comme toutes sa famille paternelle … et l'homme le savait. Il avait suffisamment d'information sur elle pour connaître son plat préféré. Il en devenait fou.

- Non, je suis gauchère. Annonça calmement la jeune femme.

Tout en elle était parfait. Sa posture était parfaite, elle n'était pas avachie comme les deux autres. Sa voix était parfaite, elle n'était pas enrouée comme si elle avait passé le week-end au lit comme les deux autres. Sa beauté était parfaite, sa coiffure n'avait pas l'air d'avoir supporté la guerre comme les deux autres. Elle était tout simplement parfaite, elle n'était pas dérangée mentalement comme les deux autres.

Excuse-moi Messieurs, mais quel est le rapport ? Les coupa Edward alors que les deux policier se regardaient dans les yeux en souriant.

L'un des deux hocha la tête.

- La personne qui a écrit sur la main de Tanya Dénali était gaucher, nos expert nous l'on confirmer. Ils nous ont aussi confirmé que le meurtrier n'était autre qu'une femme. Alors, ne nous en veuillez pas Mme Cullen, mais je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Tanya Dénali. Vous pouvez prendre un avocat et tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous …

L'homme la releva brutalement pour la menotter tandis qu'il prononçait ses droits. Edward perdit toute assurance, Bella était son seul point faible. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise. Son mouvement était si rapide et inattendu que le petit brun sursauta.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? C'est du n'importe quoi ! Cria Edward.

Le brun souffla, ennuyé par la tournure que prenait les choses. Il n'était nullement intéressé par la situation. Dans son esprit ne subsistait que la victoire de cette bataille.

- Les raisons sont multiples Monsieur Cullen. Vous avez dit vous même avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec la victime, votre femme aurait pu la tuer pour jalousie. Ou pire encore, et j'espère me tromper mais peut-être que vous êtes dans le coup. Mais je vous jure Monsieur Cullen que je retrouverais les meurtriers de Mlle Dénali et que je les ferais payer ! Cracha-t-il.

Edward allait répliquer dans le même ton pour défendre sa femme, mais un détail le frappa.

- Les ? Il y en a plusieurs ? Constata-t-il.

Le petit brun ferma les yeux le temps d'une respiration. Il semblait avoir compris qu'il avait commis une bourde.

- Notre équipe est une des meilleur au monde, nous savons tout Mr Cullen.

Cette phrase avait été prononcée comme si elle avait été apprise parmi une liste, comme si il avait appris toutes les phrases qui seraient susceptibles de lui sauver la mise. Ce n'était pas normal, rien en eux n'était professionnel.

- Attendez ! Cria Edward.

Si Edward avait eu un mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'ils avaient passés le seuil de la porte, ce n'était rien comparé à se qu'il ressentait maintenant. Sa gorge et son ventre étaient noués, il se sentait si mal.

Les deux policiers se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, totalement synchronisés. La parole d'Edward avait été prononcée d'une telle manière qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'ignorer.

- Est-ce que je peux juste lui dire au revoir ? Souffla Edward.

Les deux hommes se figèrent tous les deux, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire dans ce cas-là. Malgré tout, la raison dût les envouter car ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le lui refuser. Ils n'en avaient pas le droit. Alors, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, incertains, en l'attente d'une réponse. Puis finalement, le plus courageux hocha la tête.

Edward s'avança vers elle et ne perdit pas de temps pour l'embrasser avec toute la fougue dont il était capable. Il voulait lui démontrer à quel point il tenait à elle. Bella fut surprise par son geste, ils n'étaient pas réellement ensemble. Il n'avait aucun droit de l'embrasser de la sorte mais elle aimait ça, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. La raison ne pouvait pas se battre avec le cœur, les policiers devaient croire jusqu'à la fin qu'ils étaient réellement en couple. Elle eut alors une excuse pour lui rendre son baiser.

Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Même à l'époque où elle le voulait, elle savait désormais qu'elle était las de se battre contre la fatalité. Elle aimait Edward Cullen, elle aimait son mari.

– Je te jure que je te sortirais de là. Chuchota ce dernier au creu de son oreille pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

Il lui embrassa le front.

- Ça suffit, on y va ! Râla l'un des deux policiers.

L'homme attrapa le bras de Bella et la força à reculer des bras de son – présumé – amant. Il lui tira les deux bras en arrière, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'échappe et la fit sortir de l'appartement. Le deuxième homme resta à l'intérieur pendant quelques secondes avant d'ôter son chapeau et de saluer Edward.

Il était désormais seul dans cet appartement avec le seul regret de ne pas avoir su préserver sa moitié, elle était si innocente que c'était un crime de l'avoir mêlée à ça. Edward ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que cet au revoir n'en était pas un, c'était un adieu.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui le poussait à avoir de telles pensées mais il se maudit de les avoir eu. Bella était en sécurité au poste de police, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver.

Il ressentait déjà le besoin insatiable de la retrouver mais les nombreuses nuits qu'il avait passé au commissariat lui indiquait qu'il ne pourrait pas la voir de suite à cause des divers prélèvements. Il lui fallait attendre.

Et lorsque l'attente devint insupportable et qu'il se lassa de tourner en rond, il décida de rendre visiter à Rosalie pour la prévenir que les Serpents pourraient s'en prendre aussi bien à elle qu'à n'importe quel membre de leur petit groupe.

Il réussit à la convaincre après une multitude d'essais.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, il décida – au pire – d'aller voir Bella. Au mieux – pour payer sa caution. Car bien sur, les années qu'il avait passé avec son ancien gang l'avait un peu enrichit et depuis, il n'avait pas touché aux quelques centaines de milliers de dollar qu'il planquait dans un compte aux îles Caïmans.

Le jeune homme de l'accueil semblait s'ennuyer alors que la salle d'attente était vide. Edward se promit de faire un scandale s'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il risquait juste de se retrouver en cellule à quelques mètres de Bella … la sanction aurait pu être pire.

- Bonjour, je viens voir Isabella Cullen. Dit-il.

Le jeune policier releva la tête pour voir qui lui parlait. Il resta à le fixer bêtement quelques secondes durant puis il daigna enfin vouloir regarder sur son ordinateur. Ses pupilles eurent à peine le temps de faire un aller-retour qu'il répondit.

- Je suis désolé mais aucune Isabella Cullen n'est ici. Vous devez faire erreur. S'excusa faussement avant de retourner à son jeux de PC.

Edward fronça des sourcils. Comment ça, Bella n'était pas là ? Elle devait être là, elle était là. C'était obligatoire. Malgré lui, l'agacement apparut.

- Essayez au nom de Isabella Swan ! Ordonna Edward en tapotant frénétiquement sur le bureau avec son index.

Le gamin-policier ne releva pas les yeux de son ordinateur et fit comme si Edward ne lui avait pas parler. La fureur accompagna l'agacement d'Edward, comment un type pareil pouvait avoir été nommé pour la réception ?

- Isabella Swan. Répéta-t-il en tappant fortement sur la table avec sa paume cette fois-ci.

Le gamin releva les yeux doucement sur Edward, puis regarda son ordinateur. Ses gestes étaient très lents et Edward crut pendant un instant qu'il le faisait exprès pour l'enquiquiner.

- Il n'y a aucune Isabella Swan, ici. Dit-il avant de se désintéresser de nouveau de l'homme au cheveux bronze.

Edward fronça des sourcils, il ne comprenait plus. Il avait vu de ces propres yeux ces policiers emmener l'amour de sa vie. Pourquoi l'homme de l'accueil le nierait-il ? Il n'avait absolument rien à y gagner, alors pourquoi s'acharnerait-il à lui mentir ?

- Essayer avec le prénom Bella !

Cette fois-ci, le gamin le regarda dès la seconde qui suivit. C'était en quelque sorte le signal qu'il attendait pour virer le rouquin intempestif.

- Je vous prierais de vous calmer monsieur, sinon je serais obligé d'appeler la sécurité. Et je vous le rappelle, cette personne n'est pas ici.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Edward comprit.

Bella n'avait jamais été au commissariat.

Les deux policiers qu'il avait vu le matin même n'était que des imposteurs. Tout s'expliquait désormais … leur attitude, leur manière … un véritable agent n'aurait jamais accepté qu'Edward embrasse sa femme. Il savait désormais que c'était un adieu masqué.

Et cela l'effrayait plus que tout.

Edward s'élança dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe. Le temps était compté, il en allait de la vie de Bella. Il devait agir et vite, mais il ne le pouvait pas seul. Il n'était pas assez fort seul contre tout un escadron de motard. Il tâtonna alors le siège passager à la recherche de son portable. À 160 km/h sur une route à sens unique avec un téléphone en main, il n'y avait pas plus dangereux.. Mais il s'en fichait, le vie de Bella était mille fois plus importante. C'était une chance qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps d'allumer un joint …

Emmett répondit à la troisième tonalité.

- Rejoins-moi à mon appart, Tout de suite . Lui ordonna-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Emmett n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une que son ami avait déjà raccroché, mais Edward savait qu'il viendrait quelque soit la situation. Il était inutile de rester papoter, il n'en avait pas le temps. Edward devait appeler les autres.

Il réitéra la manœuvre pour chacun de ses amis avant de se garer devant sa propriété. Il était certain que la voisine allait encore l'accuser d'avoir détruit ses plates-bandes pour la troisième fois, mais cela – comme le reste – n'avait aucune importance. Il crut aussi qu'il allait défoncer la porte – la clef ne fonctionnait pas – quand elle s'ouvrit miraculeusement. Il souffla de soulagement.

Alice et Rosalie furent les premières à arriver, dans la porche canari jaune d'Alice. Elles furent étonnées de retrouver la Volvo d'Edward en plein devant chez lui, entre les fleurs et la petite table de jardin qui était désormais à terre. Les deux filles se regardèrent dans les yeux et froncèrent les sourcils quand elles comprirent. Rien ne prouvait qu'Edward n'avait pas passé ce coup de fil sous la contrainte. Mais si c'était le cas, elle ne pouvais pas laisser leur ami ici.

Rosalie envoya rapidement un message aux garçons.

_« Attention,_

_peut-être un piège, pas de Bella ici_

_On va voir »_

– Ça y est, on peut y aller. Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Alice.

Rosalie commençait à s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée avec le dos courbé et les genoux plissés comme dans un des vieux films d'agent secret qu'elle avait vu. Mais Alice lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin.

- Non mais t'es dingue ! On ne peut pas y aller comme ça, il nous faut un plan. Annonça la cadette.

La blonde souffla, elles devaient faire vite mais Rosalie ne pouvait pas nier qu'Alice avait raison. Seulement elles ne pouvaient pas attendre davantage, elles ne pouvaient pas rentrer prendre des armes, elles devaient se débrouiller avec ce qu'elles avaient.

- Tu as ta bombe lacrymogène ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Oui. Répondit le petit lutin en fronçant les sourcils.

- Alors, tu me couvres ! Affirma-t-elle avant de repartir à l'assaut de la maison.

Avant même qu'Alice – le petit bonhomme survolté qui parle très vite – n'eut le temps de demander à sa coéquipière comment elle allait faire pour se défendre, cette dernière avait déjà attrapé un des piquets des plans de tomate de la voisine. Mme Schubert n'allait pas appréciez …

- Bah, quoi ? C'est une arme ! Se défendit Rosalie alors qu'Alice l'a regardait bizarrement.

La plus petite secoua la tête.

Elles avancèrent pas à pas vers l'appartement d'Edward, et plus elles s'en rapprochèrent plus elles pouvaient entendre ces bruits de recherche active dans un quelconque bazar. Rosalie avait souvent entendu ce son quand Royce foutait tout en l'air pour lui dire que ce n'était pas propre et qu'il fallait qu'elle nettoie. Son cœur battait la chamade, Rosalie ne voulait pas tomber sur son ex-mari.

- Je crois qu'ils sont en train de chercher quelque chose. Affirma Rosalie alors que l'autre tremblait.

Alice hocha frénétiquement la tête.

Les bruits semblèrent venir de la chambre, les filles s'en rapprochèrent dangereusement. Il n'y avait que quelques mètres qui les en séparait. Le bruit devenait plus fort à mesure qu'elles s'en approchèrent. Rosalie s'allongea sur le ventre pour ramper et entrer dans la pièce sans se faire voir et Alice la suivit.

Edward les vu au premier coup d'œil. Il se déplaça sans faire de bruit et se plaça devant Rosalie alors que cette dernière avait la tête tournée vers la droite et qu'Alice essayait de voir ce qui pouvait intéresser la jeune femme.

– À quoi vous jouer ? Les réveilla Edward.

La situation aurait pu être comique si elle n'était pas aussi grave. Rosalie sursauta à la parole d'Edward et tourna la tête à s'en faire mal pour voir où il était. Et dès qu'elle comprit qu'elle était à ses pieds, elle se leva d'un bond. Elle ne serait plus jamais une femme soumise, Royce en avait déjà fait bien assez.

- Edward. La salua-t-elle, bien qu'ils s'étaient vu le matin-même.

Le jeune homme ne rajouta rien. Il aurait pu la vanner ou se venter, mais Edward n'en fit rien. Il n'était pas comme ça et il avait autre chose à se préoccuper. Alors il reprit ses activités sans de plus amples explications. Il attendait Jasper et Emmett.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda doucement Rosalie.

Elle connaissait Edward depuis plus de deux ans déjà et elle voyait bien que son ami était mal en point. Edward pouvait sembler normal pour une personne qui ne le connaissait pas, il n'avait pas de barbe de trois jours ni de vêtement froissé. Rien n'aurait pu pousser à croire qu'il était très triste et apeuré.

Edward releva doucement la tête et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Des armes. Répondit-il froidement.

Rosalie haussa les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait comprit. La communication n'était le fort d'aucun d'entre eux, les mots semblaient ridicules et faux. Mais eux, ils cherchaient la vérité. Il semblait inutile de dire que l'on allait bien alors que notre regard nous intimait le contraire. Alors la vérité ne pouvait être délivrée que dans les prunelles d'une personne que l'on connaissait bien. Et Rosalie connaissait bien Edward.

- Avec ça ? Demanda soudainement Alice en désignant une bougie.

Edward sursauta et arracha la bougie des mains d'Alice avant même que Rosalie n'ait eu le temps de lever les yeux au ciel. Apparemment la bougie était plus dangereuse qu'elle n'en avait l'air …

- Fais attention avec ça ! Lui apprit Edward.

Il ne prêta pas plus d'attention à la jeune fille et reprit son travail là où il l'avait arrêter. Ses gestes étaient rapide et sec, il ne se préoccupait pas du risque d'explosion qui aurait lieu s'il se trompait. Alice reprit ses explorations là où elle les avait laissé et reconnut plusieurs des objets qui était entreposé sur la table. Parmi eux séjournait des limes à ongles, du déodorant et tout un tas de choses typiquement féminines. Bella était partie à Boston depuis presque six mois déjà, Edward aurait eu largement le temps de se débarrasser de ses affaires, si toutefois il s'agissait bien des affaires de Bella.

- Et ça ? Continua-t-elle en montrant un objet rouge avec une petite pression qui aurait pu être un flacon de parfum.

Edward leva la tête une nouvelle fois pour s'assurer qu'elle ne détruisait rien et sursauta quand il remarqua ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas rester tranquille ?

- Ne touche pas à ça ! Tu vas tous nous faire sauter ! Bon asseyez -vous et ne bougez pas.

Quand cela fut fait, il soupira de contentement et reprit son travail. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux pour essayer de comprendre, mais aucune des deux ne savait … alors aucune réponse ne fut délivrée.

À une quinzaine de kilomètre de là, Jasper et Emmett fonçait avec la Jeep. Ils ne savaient toujours pas que cela n'était qu'un malentendu. Ils décidèrent d'abandonné la voiture à 100 mètres de l'appartement d'Edward et firent le reste en courant pour ne pas alerter les bandits. Bientôt, il arrivèrent devant la maison et ils découvrirent avec stupéfaction la Volvo. Ils sautèrent bien trop vite à la même conclusion qu'Alice et Rosalie.

Jasper faisait des signes militaires à Emmett, qui ne comprenait même pas et lui, il faisait des signes – qui n'appartenait qu'à lui – que Jasper ne comprenait pas non plus. Ils essayèrent tous deux de prendre le dessus mais aucun des deux n'y arrivait, alors ils commencèrent à se battre silencieusement à coup de signal – incompréhensibles.

Les deux hommes se lassèrent bien vite et ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Jasper se dirigea vers l'arrière du bâtiment, il misait sur la technique. Il y avait sûrement une gentille fenêtre qui le conduirait tout droit dans l'appartement. Tandis qu'Emmett décida carrément d'entrer par la porte d'entrée. Et oui, Emmett faisait partie de ces personnes qui n'avaient pas froid aux yeux.

Ce dernier vit directement Alice et Rosalie assisses docilement, la tête baissé. Il crut alors qu'elles s'étaient elles aussi fait capturer. Il entra aussi doucement qu'il en était capable et attrapa la batte de baseball d'Edward dès qu'il en eut l'occasion.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit mais il frôla un bout de plastique et Rosalie remarqua sa présence. Elle leva la tête et sourit. Son attitude reflétait une totale liberté et Emmett comprit enfin qu'il n'y avait aucun danger alors il entra dans la chambre dépourvu de prudence.

- Salut Emmett. Dit une voix qui était derrière lui.

Edward.

Ce dernier n'avait même pas levé la tête alors qu'Emmett avait fait le moins de bruit dont il était capable. Sa posture laissait deviner une totale décontraction, Edward n'avait pas une seule seconde eut peur.

Surpris par le salut d'Edward, Emmett cria légèrement. Il avait sursauté comme un bambin a qui on infligerait un film d'horreur. Le cris qu'il laissa échapper était suffisamment fort pour que Jasper l'entende et tire – lui-aussi – des conclusions attives. Emmett s'était lui aussi fait attrapé.

- Je suis venu vous sauvez. Expliqua Emmett aux autres.

Sa voix était pourtant celle d'une défaite, une voix dont les paroles prononcées n'avait pas le véritable but d'être porté dans l'oreille d'un de ses amis. Malgré tout, il avait levé les bras comme l'aurait fait un super héros. Emmett était si étrange parfois, il n'était qu'un petit garçon qui avait échoué.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête sauf Edward qui ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Il comprit vite aux signes que Rosalie lui faisait que ce dernier avait besoin de calme alors il ne posa pas de question à son ami et joua avec la batte de base ball, comme si on la lui avait offerte pour noël.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Emmett se rendit compte que Jasper n'était toujours pas là alors il sortit de la chambre et se rendit – seul – dans le salon. La pièce était en meilleur état que la dernière fois qu'il était venu, il n'eut pas besoin de se demander pourquoi : Edward avait du cesser ses enfantillages pour Bella.

Il recula un peu et se posta devant une des fenêtres, près du canapé. Tellement de chose s'était passé ici, c'était le petit cocon d'Edward et de Bella … maintenant, il ne représentait plus grand chose. L'amour qui les liait ne vivait que par leur pensées et les souvenirs qui reliait cet appartement.

Jasper était de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, il ne reconnut pas Emmett. Il ne voyait qu'un homme baraqué immobile comme s'il montait la garde. Le blond ouvrit la fenêtre le plus délicatement possible et il eut de la chance, elle ne grinça pas. S'il avait pu, il aurait soufflé de soulagement mais il ne le fit pas. Les muscles saillants de son adversaire l'en dissuadait aisément.

Il attrapa finalement la couverture entreposée sur le canapé et d'un coup sec, il la posa sur la tête d'Emmett pour l'étouffer. Il appuya de toutes ses forces. Jasper n'était pas aussi fort qu'Emmett mais il avait suffisamment de force pour que le costaud se sente menacé.

Emmett attrapa les mains de son adversaire et compléta son attaque en poussant en arrière. Jasper se prit la poignée de la fenêtre en plein dans le dos.

- Jasper ? Beugla Rosalie.

Il ne l'avait pas vu venir mais il lui sourit, il était un héros : il les avait sauvé. Rosalie ne lui rendit nullement son sourire et resta le fixer bizarrement. Ce qui décontenança Jasper pendant quelques secondes.

- Je suis venu vous sauvez. Avoua-t-il, avec mot pour mot les paroles qu'avait prononcé Emmett.

Alice et Rosalie étaient toutes les deux en train d'observer ce spectacle pour le moins inattendu. Que leur prenait-il ? Mais au son de la voix de Jasper, Emmett comprit à qui il avait à faire.

- Tu vas me tuer. Cria-t-il étouffé par la couverture.

Jasper perdit instantanément son sourire et blêmis alors qu'il le relâchait. Il savait que le nounours allait se venger et quelque soit le moyen utilisé, il avait déjà peur.

- C'est Emmett. Se sentit obligée d'ajouter Alice.

Edward ne leur accorda d'un seul regard, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il était lassé de toutes leurs bêtises. Ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'il y avait bien plus en jeu ? Il comprit à cet instant que ses amis de toujours ne suffirait pas, il n'arriverait pas à sauver Bella sans renfort. Des gens qui savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait.

**Jusqu'à quel point était-il capable d'aller pour sauver la femme qu'il aimait ? **

**Serait-il capable de se sacrifier pour de l'aide même si cela devait impliquer son retour parmi les criminels de Chicago et ainsi causé la fin de son mariage avec la femme de sa vie ?**

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini !**

**Sinon, j'ai une petite question pour la confection de mon chapitre :**

**Qu'aimeriez-vous que Rosalie fasse subir à Royce ? **

**.**

**A bientôt**


	13. Un sauvetage à préparer

**Coucou !**

**Je suis en avance de 1 jour. Vous avez vu ça ?  
Il y a une petite question qui vous attend en bas du chapitre, allez-y jeter un coup d'oeil si vous voulez que je puisse écrire le prochain chapitre plus vite.**

**Merci à Calimero59, Aliiice, Blair. Alice. CullenLuvr, xmissxpixie, annabelle**(Oui, il me fallait une raison pour la faire coffrer vite fait. L'épisode de Véronica Mars était parfait.)**, twifictions, alicia**(J'étais en vacances donc il est normal que je ne pouvais pas poster. J'aime toujours autant écrire cette fiction, mais je le fait pour moi et pas pour les autres. Alors, je suis désolée si je t'ai donné cette impression.)**, anna**(On verra ce que ça donnera ^^) **et thélix**(Peut-être plus, je ne sais pas).

Je suis un peu déçue, je trouve que j'ai de moins en moins de reviews.  
LAISSEZ UNE TRACE DE VOTRE PASSAGE !

Merci à Punkie1001 de m'avoir corriger

* * *

**Ton seul crime a été de m'aimer**

**Chapitre 13 : Un sauvetage à préparer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chicago était connu pour être une très grande ville bordée de buildings et d'immeubles plus grands les uns que les autres. En étant la ville la plus grande de la région du middle West avec une superficie totale de 606 km², elle rivalisait avec le reste des États-Unis en occupant la troisième place.

Pourtant, cette superficie ne semblait pas assez importante pour ces deux hommes qui marchaient côte à côte. Ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire qu'ils auraient pu traverser la ville à pied que leur conversation ne se serait pas arrêter.

Mais ils n'en avaient pas le temps. Tandis que l'un n'était pas d'accord avec l'autre et que l'autre revendiquait son point de vue, ils perdaient un temps considérable mais cela était nécessaire s'ils voulaient se mettre d'accord. Chacun des deux hommes défendaient une cause importante et malgré leur différent, chacun comprenait le point de vue de l'autre. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne cédait.

Le premier de ces deux hommes était très grand et très bien bâts. Ténébreux, le teint bronzé des plages de Miami s'accordait parfaitement avec ses cheveux noirs corbeaux et ses yeux de la même couleur. Il ne portait qu'un bermudas, ses chaussures et son tee-shirt semblaient s'être volatilisé, alors personne n'eut l'idée de se méfier de lui. Il n'avait l'air que d'un grand gamin fauché. En réalité, personne ne se doutait qu'il cachait un flingue sous son bermudas … sauf peut-être le deuxième homme.

Celui-ci était tout autre, la différence était flagrante. Sa peau n'était pas bronzé mais d'un teint plus pâle qui s'accordait parfaitement avec sa tignasse décoiffée et ses yeux auraient pu être d'un vert envoûtant et déstabilisant s'ils ne reflèteraient pas quelque chose de tout autre. Sa musculature n'était pas aussi développée que celle du premier homme, mais l'on pouvait aisément distinguer des muscles fins et parfaitement définis sous son tee-shirt. Sa démarche laissait deviner une certain abandon, une démoralisation certaine.

Voilà ce qui faisait fuir les passants; ce n'était pas le grand baraqué ténébreux qui planquait une arme. Non, c'était l'autre homme, celui qui avait le regard noirci par la colère et la mâchoire serré. Tout le monde préférait éviter Edward dans ses moments là.

- Tout ce que je te demande, c'est une durée Sam ! Grogna le rouquin.

Le dénommé Sam s'arrêta de marcher, il ne servait à rien de continuer sur ce terrain : ils n'avançaient pas. Edward était bien trop stressé et apeuré par la vie de Bella que Sam n'arrivait pas à le convaincre de se rallier à sa cause, la cause des Anciens.

Et quand Edward comprit que Sam ne le suivait plus, il ne put s'empêcher de souffler fortement et de fermer les yeux plus que de nécessaire. Il avait l'impression d'être inutile et rester immobile l'agaçait plus que tout. Il devait trouver un plan et vite s'il voulait sauver sa femme, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Sam jaugea son ami mais malheureusement, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à chanter la sérénade. Il devait faire en sorte qu'Edward accepte son marché mais avant tout, il ne devait surtout pas lui mentir. Ses boniments ne feraient qu'aggraver la situation lorsqu'Edward comprendrait qu'on l'avait trahi. Sam était son ami depuis si longtemps qu'il aurait lui-même refuser cette façon de faire, surtout depuis qu'il avait vu de quoi était capable le rouquin dans ses excès de colère. Il ne voulait pas avoir à subir son courroux.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, Edward. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça pourrait durer. Quand tout sera finit, on aura besoin de toi comme chef. Tu es le seul qui puisse le faire. Mais je te le répète : je ne sais pas combien de temps tu devras rester. Tout ça, ça dépendra de toi.

Edward inspira et expira doucement sous les ordres de sa conscience. Il ne devait pas laisser la colère s'emparer de lui, c'était sa seule chance de sauver Bella. Mais elle était si puissante, un feu dévastateur qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer et détruire tout sur son passage. Comment un homme pouvait-il lui demander de renoncer à la seule personne qu'il aimait véritablement ?

Il comprenait les raisons de Sam et s'il avait été à sa place, il aurait surement réagit de la même façon. Mais désormais, sa vie avait pris un autre sens. Le cours de sa vie avait dévié vers un futur meilleur et empli d'amour et de promesse éternelle.

En réalité, Sam et les Anciens ne lui demandaient pas de quitter Bella. S'il le voulait, il pourrait la fréquenter et lui faire des enfants mais Edward avait conscience les risques qu'il lui ferait encourir s'il choisissait cette voie.

Tout les autres gang de Chicago et des alentours n'auraient que pour but d'anéantir le plus puissant des gangs. Et tout le monde savait que la meilleure façon d'éradiquer un groupe, c'était de s'en prendre à son chef. Une fois que celui-ci aurait été déstabilisé par les coups – ou le meurtre – que l'on aurait infliger à sa femme, il aurait du mal à garder son sang froid. Les erreurs et les mauvais ordres auraient raisons des Serpents et ils ne serraient plus qu'un souvenir.

Et Edward refusait de risquer la vie de Bella.

Alors pour lui, dans les deux cas, on lui demandait de renoncer à la femme qu'il aimait. Mais Edward n'était pas fou, il sauverait sa vie même si cela devait conduire à ne plus jamais la revoir. Il ne lui subsistait qu'une seule chance : choisir un digne successeur qui assurerait le gang des Serpents pour lui permettre de rester avec elle.

- Et vous m'aiderez à la récupérer ? Redemanda Edward.

Prononcer son prénom était devenu si douloureux qu'il préférait s'en abstenir. Il savait pourtant qu'elle ne pourrait vivre qu'à travers lui et ses espoirs, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il savait qu'il y avait d'énorme risque pour qu'il la perde à jamais. James et Royce n'hésiteraint pas une seule seconde à la tuer, comme ils l'avaient sûrement fait avec Tanya.

L'indien hocha la tête.

- Et les Anciens le savent ? Répliqua Edward avec une certaine moquerie.

Edward aurait détesté plus que tout que l'on lui fasse des promesses impossible à tenir. Si les Anciens n'étaient pas au courant alors il n'y aurait aucun moyen de les convaincre. Sauver Bella avec quatre hommes était impossible.

L'indien fit de nouveau signe que oui.

Quelque part en lui, Edward était soulagé. Bella allait pouvoir être secourue, il ne lui arriverait rien. Et pour cette simple promesse, il aurait accepté n'importe quoi. Peut-être même de s'allier à James si cela lui aurait assuré de la maintenir en vie. Il était fou, fou amoureux d'elle.

Il ne lâcha pas le regard de son ami une seule seconde alors qu'il baissait la tête en signe d'accord. Edward s'était allié avec Sam, Sam était allié avec une trentaine d'homme. Bella allait être sauvée, c'était désormais une certitude.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La plume en main, Edward ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler. Il essayait pourtant de serrer le crayon avec le plus de force qu'il le pouvait mais ses tremblements ne cessèrent pas. Lorsqu'il essaya de déconnecter son esprit pour y faire de la place, il n'y parvint jamais.

Malgré cela, il essayait de faire en sorte que sa lettre soit la plus propre et la plus démonstrative de ses sentiments. S'il _la _sauvait, il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de lui dire au revoir. L'avoir si près de lui sans pouvoir la garder lui était inconcevable. Il ne voyait son avenir que dans ses bras, entouré de leurs enfants et de leurs petits-enfants. C'était une vision qui lui serait désormais interdite.

Il avait donné sa parole à Sam que s'il l'aidait à la sauver, il reprendrait sa place de mentor dans les rangs des Serpents. Et si cela devait être amené à arriver, Bella ne devait pas être à ses côtés. Elle ne serait que considérée comme la proie idéale, celle qui pourrait faire faiblir Edward Cullen, le chef des Serpents. Et il y avait bien des hommes dehors qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour se l'approprier.

Bella ne devait plus être mise en danger. Tel était le point de vue d'Edward.

Et il était prêt à tout pour y arriver … même à lui faire des adieux pathétiques sur un bout de papier misérable. Edward ne se considérait plus que comme un minable, il savait qu'il allait tout gâcher. Comme à chaque fois.

Ses quatre autres amis les plus fidèles étaient derrière lui et attendaient patiemment. Ils étaient tous surpris par l'attitude de leur ami. Pourquoi était-il si calme ? Seuls ses tremblements trahissaient son état d'esprit et aucun d'eux n'avait le courage nécessaire pour s'en approcher, alors personne ne le sut. En revanche, chacun d'eux savait qu'il n'était pas dans son état habituel. Edward avait toujours été quelqu'un de très calme, mais ce calme-là n'était pas rassurant.

Rosalie était la plus exténuée d'entre eux, elle ne supportait plus l'attitude sans joie de son ami. Il se comportait comme s'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir or, elle savait qu'il en restait un. Mais si Edward décidait de rester dans cet état d'esprit, ils allaient véritablement perdre Bella pour de bon.

Elle voulait le secouer, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Rosalie ne comprenait pas, pourtant Edward ordonnait qu'ils restent tous dans son appartement, puisse qu'il ne s'y passait rien. Ils étaient emprisonné pour rien et chaque minute qui passait était une de trop.

Elle souffla assez fortement pour que même Edward puisse l'entendre alors qu'il était de l'autre bout de la chambre mais il ne dit rien. Il ne la gratifia même pas d'un regard noir. Cette fois, s'en était trop. Il ne lui servait à rien de rester ici.

Ce fut sur cette optique de la jeune femme se leva et partit en direction de la porte, qui se trouvait juste à côté d'Edward, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Elle s'arrêta un court instant et se concentra sur lui, alors qu'elle maintenait la porte ouverte. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il ne fit pas un seul mouvement dans sa direction pour l'empêcher de partir, il ne lui adressa même pas un coup d'œil. Il ne l'aurait pas empêcher de partir, ils avaient tous le choix.

Une partie d'elle fut vexée. Elle osait prendre les devants et se démarquer, lui désobéir devant ses propres yeux et lui, il ne daignait même pas la gratifier d'un regard noir ou d'un mot qui lui aurait fait comprendre à tord qu'il se fichait de son sort. Mais rien de tous cela n'eut lieu, ce qui agaça plus encore la jeune femme.

Elle avait l'habitude de provoquer la jalousie des jeunes femmes et elle attirait les hommes, Edward défiait toutes ses catégories. Et pire encore, en plus de ne pas être physiquement attiré par elle, il ne daignait même pas ressentir quoi que ce soit pour elle. Comme si elle n'existait pas, Rosalie détestait se sentir ignorée.

Elle se demanda pendant une seconde si elle ne préférait pas la haine à l'ignorance mais son esprit vagabonda vers Royce. Elle eut sa réponse. La haine pouvait nous détruire et l'ignorance nous perdre à jamais. Elle préférait être seule dans un monde éternellement morne et monotone que de souffrir d'un viol pendant quelques minutes et d'être détruite le reste de sa vie, même si elle était soutenue par les personnes les plus merveilleuses qu'elle eût connu.

Elle ne resta pas à regarder Edward plus d'une seconde, ce laps de temps était suffisant pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre. Elle n'était pas aussi importante que sa petite Bella. D'ailleurs, Rosalie avait toujours ressentit de la jalousie à son égard. Edward n'avait eu d'yeux que pour elle et il n'avait pas vu la personne – le physique- que Rosalie détenait. Mais plus les mois avait passé, et plus Rosalie avait comprit qu'Edward était véritablement fou amoureux de Bella. Elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser contre le véritable amour.

Rosalie avait été soulagée quelques mois plus tard quand Edward s'était arrangé pour lui faire rencontrer Emmett, un jeune garçon qui l'avait remarqué depuis quelques temps déjà. Le rouquin avait enfin comprit que la grande blonde était tombée amoureuse de lui – son sauveur – et qu'il était grand temps de trouver une solution, notamment s'il voulait préserver son mariage avec Bella.

- Attend Rosalie. La héla Edward.

Leur amitié était assez forte pour qu'elle ne fit plus un pas mais elle ne l'était pas suffisamment pour qu'elle se retourne vers lui. Rosalie était têtue, quelque soit la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle et cela incluait même l'amour de sa vie : Emmett.

- Je ne t'ai pas tout dis. Ajouta-t-il.

Rosalie fronça les sourcils en attendant la suite mais rien ne vient. Edward était toujours assis, il léchait le bout de l'enveloppe pour que celle-ci se ferme. Mais il ne prêta pas plus d'attention à Rosalie qui était cette fois-ci réellement intriguée.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent et on aurait pu croire qu'il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, qu'il n'y avait eu aucun échange entre eux et que Rosalie restait le fixer de gré, et non parce qu'elle attendait des réponses. Mais quand il eut délicatement posé l'enveloppe et écrit soigneusement le prénom de Bella, il se leva enfin. Rosalie semblait avoir repris un peu d'importance, il était sortis de son monde.

- Je ne t'ai pas tout dis. Répéta-t-il avec sa voix de velours.

Il se posta juste devant la grande blonde qui le lorgnait sans gêne. Son regard était planté dans celui de la jeune femme comme si voulait lui prouver qu'il ne mentait pas. L'intensité était si puissante que personne ne prit cette conversation à la légère.

- Rosalie, James n'est pas le seul ennemi que nous devons vaincre. Commença-t-il.

Il prononça ses mots lentement pour être sûre qu'elle puisse assimiler ses paroles, mais cela ne faisait que de l'effrayer plus encore. Son cœur battait la chamade en l'attente d'une réponse et son ventre la faisait souffrir de peur.

Pourtant elle ne dit rien, elle ne fit aucune supposition et ne le pressa pas. Le fait que ce soit à elle qu'il dise tout ça suffisait à lui faire amplement peur. Elle savait que la réponse n'était pas celle qu'elle voulait entendre, parce qu'elle la concernait mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire de se taire avant de partir en courant, elle devait savoir.

- Il s'est allié avec un des tes plus vieux ennemis…

Le temps devenait insupportable, elle essayait de chercher dans son regard quelque chose qui lui signifiait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre mais elle ne trouvait rien. Et alors que les prénoms de ses assaillant défilaient en boucle dans sa tête, la peur qu'elle ressentait ne faisait que de s'accroitre.

Un seul prénom revenait plusieurs fois étant donné la crainte qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de cet homme.

Edward leva la main en un geste affectif et la posa sur l'oreille de la jeune femme, à la périphérie de ses cheveux. C'était le geste qu'il avait fait le soir où il l'avait trouvé ensanglantée dans cette ruelle et c'était aussi le seul geste qui l'avait calmé. Aucun des mots qu'il avait pu dire n'aurait eu cet effet.

Aujourd'hui, il aurait pu réussir à la réconforter si elle n'avait pas compris. Son ignorance la protégeait en quelque sorte mais désormais elle avait si peur de connaître la douleur et le désespoir que rien ne pouvait plus la soulager.

Elle ne savait pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait mais elle savait que cela la concernait et que c'était suffisamment grave pour qu'Edward lui donne un tel geste. Il n'était affectif qu'avec Bella et ça ne faisait que de confirmer ses dires. Rosalie n'était habituée qu'à une simple bise de temps en temps.

Automatiquement, elle sauta dans ses bras pour se caler aux creux de son épaule. Il n'y avait aucun malentendu entre eux, tout les deux savaient que c'était en simple amitié … et Emmett qui était à moins d'un mètre ne dit rien non plus. Il savait le lien invisible qui les reliait.

- Royce. Souffla Edward.

Bien que le prénom fut soufflé, Rosalie l'entendit. Son corps se tendit à un tel point que toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce le remarquèrent. Mais elle ne dit rien, elle ne pleura pas, elle ne cria pas et elle se supplia pas qu'on l'emmène le plus loin possible.

Elle resta immobile.

Royce était sa pire peur. Parfois, elle se réveillait en sursaut en pensant à lui et à ce qu'il avait failli lui faire. Elle se sentait si mal dans ces moments là qu'il était difficile de la calmer : il ne fallait ni la toucher en signe de réconfort, ni prendre sa tête entre ses deux mains pour lui intimer de nous écouter, ni aucun autre geste qui aurait réconforté n'importe quelle autre personne. Il ne fallait utiliser que sa voix et il était difficile de la distinguer à travers ses cris de détresse.

Elle avait craint les méchants messieurs depuis sa plus tendre enfance. À l'époque où elle ignorait encore l'existence des violeurs, c'était les kidnappeurs qu'il l'effrayait. Elle insistait toujours pour que sa mère ferme les volets chaque soirs même si elle ne cessait d'entendre que c'était ridicule et que même s'il y avait quelqu'un dehors, jamais il ne réussirait à grimper jusqu'à sa fenêtre.

Puis, elle avait grandit et comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge, elle savait désormais que non seulement les kidnappeurs existaient mais aussi les brigands, les voleurs, les meurtriers, et les violeurs, les pédophiles … mais comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge, elle s'était dit que ça ne lui arriverait jamais.

Elle avait eu tord et depuis, les viols demeuraient son pire cauchemar et Royce les représentait à lui seul. Comme une allégorie, son visage était inscrit sur cet acte affreux. Et jamais elle ne put s'en séparer alors elle tenta de la camoufler en se disant que ce monstre ne reviendrait jamais. Elle avait – encore une fois – eu tord.

Bien sûr, elle nourrissait une rage sans nom envers lui mais sa peur la dominait et rendait sa colère inexistante. Comme de la fumée, elle s'en allait et Rosalie demeurait impuissante. Elle avait rêvé des nuits durant les tortures qu'elle aimerait lui infliger, chaque minutes de sa vie avait été régie par une possible vengeance de la pire année de sa vie. Rosalie n'avait pas seulement été victime d'une tentative de viol, c'était une femme battue et comme la plupart d'entre elles, elle avait eu peur de s'enfuir. Elle avait eu tord de ne pas le faire plus tôt, elle le savait désormais.

Rosalie savait que Bella était avec Royce et qu'elle allait sûrement souffrir. Ça lui donnait un peu plus de force mais pas suffisamment, sa peur la dominait.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Continua Edward. Il ne t'arrivera rien, si tu le veux : Jasper conduira loin d'ici. Il ne te suffit que d'un seul mot et …

Les paroles d'Edward était de plus en plus rageuses, la rage avait aussi prit une place dans son cœur. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait vaincre Royce et James, alors il la laissait s'emparer de lui petit à petit. Chaque minutes qui passait le rendait plus fou encore, il aurait juré que ses yeux s'étaient injectés de sang.

Il avait perdu Bella, il ne voulait pas perdre un autre de ses amis. Elle avait beau contrôler son cœur, il y avait un place – aussi infime soit-elle – pour ses amis. Et malgré lui, il espérait que Rosalie refuse et qu'elle risque sa vie pour _la _sauver. Car même s'il y avait une place dans son cœur pour eux, elle était inexistante comparée à celle que Bella occupait.

Royce n'avait pas réussit à violer Rosalie et par conséquent, il allait réessayer. Ce n'était un secret pour personne mais personne ne put le dire à voix haute par peur de le concrétiser. James et son associé allaient donc tout faire pour lui mettre la main dessus et alors, il serait facile pour elle de s'introduire dans les locaux pour repérer Bella. Il ne lui suffisait que de faire sa petite gourde et traîner accidentellement dans les parages pour qu'ils l'attrapent. Mais Edward savait qu'elle était bien trop mortifiée pour qu'il puisse le proposer, il ne pouvait pas jouer avec sa vie.

– Je ne fuirais pas, Edward. Annonça-t-elle durement.

Elle le regardait dans les yeux comme il l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt pour lui montrer sa détermination. Les yeux noirs et la mâchoire serré, elle le lui montrait. Elle allait se battre contre sa peur et elle allait le réduire en cendre. Rosalie Hale était forte, elle n'était pas ce genre de looser qui regardait la télévision avec un pot de glace à la main.

Elle allait le prouver.

- Rose. La héla Emmett.

Il l'aimait, et il était normal pour lui de s'inquiéter pour elle. Emmett ne voulait pas prendre le risque de l'envoyer dans la fausse aux lions et d'échouer, et ainsi de la retrouver en pleurs parce que le plan avait mal tourné … ou pire encore, morte. Edward comprenait ça, il aimait Bella. Et il aurait fait la même chose pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Emmett et s'il réussissait à la convaincre, il respecterait son choix.

La bulle de Rosalie et d'Edward se cassa pour intégrer leur trois autres amis. La jeune femme se tourna vers son mari – qui lui faisait un signe négatif de la tête – mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant qu'elle avait une chance de se venger, enfin.

- Je ne partirais pas. Répéta-t-elle. J'ai enfin une occasion de quitter la démence dans laquelle je me suis retrouvée piégée par sa faute. Je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie à fuir le noir et m'enfermer dans ma voiture dès que j'y entre. Bella est avec lui et même si je n'ai pas toujours été gentille avec elle, je ne peux pas la laisser là. Il doit être en train de la torturer à l'heure qu'il est. Souffla-t-elle alors que son ami se tendait. Mais Royce me veut et j'ai bien l'intention de me servir de cette information pour lui faire subir ce qu'il m'a fait subir, et je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule femme.

Bizarrement, Edward ne ressentit pas le besoin de lui avouer que Tanya aussi était une ex de Royce et qu'elle avait fini morte au fond d'un champ. La vérité devait rester cachée, Bella était plus importante. Et il veillerait qu'il n'arrivera rien à Rosalie, alors à quoi bon lui faire peur ?

- J'ai des armes pour vous, les filles. Ajouta Edward pour changer de sujet et ainsi détendre l'atmosphère.

Le comportement de chacun des individus présent dans cette pièce changea. La tristesse et le désespoir laissèrent place àdu dynamisme et de l'espoir. Aucun d'entre eux ne resta pas immobile à s'apitoyer sur son sort, ils étaient une équipe et chacun d'eux était prêt à s'entraider.

Ils suivirent tous Edward qui s'était posté devant la table qui contenait toutes ses choses qu'avaient aperçue Alice et Rosalie plus tôt dans la journée. Elles furent toute deux excitées à l'idée de découvrir de nouvelles armes et intriguée par leur utilisation. Il était vrai qu'il était difficile à deviner comment une bouteille de parfum et des baguettes chinoises étaient sensées nous protéger.

Edward attrapa l'imposante bougie en premier lieu. Elle était rouge comme les fruits de la passion et rien en elle ne semblait nocif. C'était faux.

- Il vous suffira de l'allumer pour créer un nuage de poussière. Mais ne l'utiliser qu'au bon moment, ne vous tromper pas. Sinon, ça risque de faire foirer l'opération.

Il la tendit à Alice puis il se tourna lentement vers Rosalie comme pour la jauger. Et malgré ses peurs, elle voulait paraître forte. Alors, elle redressa le dos, leva la tête et mit en valeur sa poitrine.

Sa posture avait tout à voir avec celle qu'aurait eu un soldat. Edward souffla d'amusement.

Il se retourna et attrapa un flacon de déodorant qu'il lui tendit.

- Du Axe ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil avant de se reprendre. Non mais tu te fiche de moi, je veux une véritable arme !

Rosalie était maintenant parfaitement détendue, sa posture rigide avait laissé place à de l'emportement. Ses bras n'étaient plus le long de son corps et sa tête n'était pas aussi relevée et droite que précédemment, elle n'était plus prête à se faire crier dessus sans rien dire. Edward souffla et la regarda droit dans les yeux, ce qui la fit taire. Il avait en lui une telle force de persuasion qu'il pouvait faire plier les plus grands et les plus rebelles, sauf certaines exceptions. Et Rosalie n'en faisait pas partie.

- Rosalie. Dit-il avec une voix empli de sagesse. C'est l'arme la plus puissante et je sais que tu seras la mieux placé pour l'utiliser. Si je te la confie, c'est parce que je sais que ni moi, ni aucun d'entre nous n'auront le sang-froid nécessaire pour y faire bonne usage.

Aucun autre chef ne le lui aurait confier et ce pour la même raison. Rosalie était bien trop impliquée pour garder son sang-froid dans une telle situation. Mais Edward savait ce qu'il faisait, Rosalie était nourrie par la rage. Et s'il voulait sauver Bella, il avait besoin de cette fougue. Rosalie n'aurait pas peur de sauver sa vie au détriment de celle d'un criminel et personne ne soupçonnerait une fille d'une telle fragilité capable de faire basculer la balance en leur faveur. Elle allait générer la surprise.

Edward savait que ses compliments faisaient effet, il la connaissait si bien. Il ne lui avait suffit que de regonfler son égo. Rosalie semblait être fière et plus en confiance, mais elle ne savait pas à quoi lui servirait une bombe de déodorant. Elle sentait bon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il te suffira de placer une flamme devant et de l'allumer pour que du feu s'en propage.

En suivant ses paroles, Edward s'éloigna des autres et se plaça dans un coin isolé. Rosalie voulut le rejoindre mais il lui fit signe de la main que non alors, elle resta immobile et regarda. Il sortit un briquet de sa poche et le tendit devant, au maximum que sa main pouvait atteindre. Il l'alluma, mais il ne se passa rien. La flamme était aussi petite que sur n'importe quel briquet, mais il leva son autre main et plaça le déodorant devant le briquet. Il appuya sur la pression et un jet d'Axe sortit. Une gigantesque flamme apparut , elle aurait même pu brûler un gaillard tellement elle était importante. Capable de faire reculer n'importe qui, même les plus coriaces.

Rosalie était émerveillée. Ses yeux brillaient et restèrent un moment concentrés sur le briquet inerte de son ami, elle était fascinée. Elle se voyait déjà avec un déguisement ridicule fait de sous-vêtements tricolore à combattre le crime à l'aide de sa bouteille de déodorant, elle s'éloignait peut-être. Mais elle savait désormais qu'elle aurait le loisir de se défendre, alors précautionneusement elle posa une main sur l'objet de sa convoitise et le tira vers elle quand elle comprit qu'Edward ne l'empêcherait pas.

- Je peux avoir le briquet ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même.

L'un ne marchait pas sans l'autre.

Edward la fixa mais il ne fit aucun geste pour le confier le dit briquet. Ses yeux l'analysèrent et Rosalie pria silencieusement pour ne pas échouer au test. Le regard d'Edward était si intense et si concentré sur elle qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester le regarder, elle ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'elle le fixe dans les yeux ou pas, s'il fallait qu'elle fasse preuve d'audace ou pas, s'il fallait qu'elle le défie ou pas. Mais elle se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas essayer, Edward gagnait toujours de toute façon.

Il continua à la fixer, son visage était impassible alors qu'il lui répondit.

- Tout à l'heure, tu ne veux pas voir tes autres armes ?

Dans sa tête, Edward pouvait aussi visualiser l'héroïne Rosalie Hale qui combattait les hommes avec sa bouteille de déodorant. Edward Cullen était un homme et il décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas tenter le sort, il ne voulait pas servir de cobaye ou quoi que ce soit d'autre alors il détourna son attention. Le sujet était assez intéressant pour que Rosalie acquiesce, elle était déjà impatiente de savoir ce qu'il allait lui confier.

Edward attrapa les petits flacons verts qu'il avait préparé et les tendit au deux jeunes femmes. Alice fut la première à les reconnaître.

- Des sprays au poivre ?

- Ce sont ceux de Bella, Je les ai juste recharger. Annonça simplement Edward en haussant les épaules.

Tout le monde connaissait les célèbres sprays au poivre de Bella. Elle les avait utilisé un soir pour les tirer d'un groupe de jeune délinquants dont la raquette avait mal tourné. Edward s'était battu pour elle ce soir-là, il avait fait bien attention à ce qu'aucun de ces types ne parviennent à s'approcher d'elle. Et il avait réussit jusqu'au moment où il avait essayer d'aider Rosalie qui s'était mise à crier à plein poumon, cette soirée avec Royce l'avait bien trop marquée pour son propre bien.

Et au lieu d'entendre le cris perçants de Bella qui le supplierait de l'aider, le hurlement d'un homme avait retentit. Elle s'était enfin décidé à appuyer sur la gâchette. Alice, Jasper et Emmett étaient là aussi ce soir-là et ils avaient tous découvert la fabuleuse invention de Monsieur Swan.

Quand à Edward, il n'avait pas le même souvenir en tête que tout ses amis. Il ne revoyait pas avec fierté comment Bella s'était débrouiller comme une chef, il la revoyait elle et il était partagé entre le rire et la tristesse. Il se souvenait encore du jour où Bella avait essayé de le pulvériser; c'était un souvenir qu'il chérissait et il était triste parce qu'il l'avait peut-être perdue à jamais. James et Royce n'allait pas l'attendre pour lui faire du mal. Elle était peut-être encore vivante mais rien ne garantissait qu'elle était encore saine d'esprit.

Ils ne s'attardaient pas sur ces armes, tout le monde comprenaient.

Edward tendit ensuite à Rosalie une de ces baguettes que l'on pouvait trouver dans les restaurants chinois. Elle tint l'objet du bout des doigts et resta le regarder quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention vers Edward.

- On ne sait jamais. Expliqua-t-il nonchalamment.

Et comme si la musique avait ralentit, elle réapparut au top de son volume. Rosalie haussa l'épaule et attacha négligemment ses cheveux en un chignon lâche avec sa baguette, comme s'il s'agissait d'un de ses éléments de coiffure.

Elle avait déjà douté d'Edward une fois, et il l'avait convaincu que ses armes étaient de première qualité. Cette fois, elle allait lui faire confiance dès le début. Et réellement pour une fois, car Rosalie avait beau avoir suivi plusieurs fois les directives d'Edward, il y avait des moments où elle doutait sérieusement de ses capacités. Mais comme à chaque fois, il lui avait montré qu'elle avait tord de se méfier, aussi barbare et incompréhensible soient ses méthodes.

Le rouquin souffla fortement, partagé entre l'agacement et la fierté. La coiffure que c'était faite Rosalie pouvait être aussi bien du génie que du suicide. La baguette avait peut-être une chance de passer inaperçue alors qu'elle était exposé aux yeux de tous ou alors, on la lui arrache. Il lâcha du regard Rosalie pour ne pas continuer à la fixer impoliment mais il ne trouva qu'Alice et ses sourcils haussés. Elle voulait elle aussi une autre arme.

Edward ne souffla pas et ne montra aucun signe négatif, la distribution n'était apparemment pas terminée. Mais contrairement à ce à quoi s'attendait Alice, Edward ne se dirigea pas vers la petite table ou il avait déniché ses autres armes, mais vers la commode. Il en sortit un coffret, comme ceux des bijoutiers les plus convoités.

Il se plaça devant la jeune femme et la regarda le temps d'un clignement d'œil avant de baisser le regard vers l'objet. Il l'ouvrit tout doucement et Alice devinait qu'il faisait aussi attention qu'il en était capable. Ses gestes étaient si lent et doux qu'il était impossible de ne pas le remarquer.

Il y avait là un magnifique bijoux argenté qu'Edward avait attaché à une pince.

- Elle appartenait à ma mère … enfin, à Esmée. Prends en soin. Lui dit-il toujours aussi précautionneusement.

Il regardait l'objet comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor alors qu'il le posait dans le creux des mains de son amie. Et Alice n'eut pas de peine à comprendre tout ce que cet objet devait représenter pour lui. Elle se promit d'y faire le plus attention qu'elle n'en était capable. À la façon dont il regardait le bijoux, elle était certaine que si par malheur elle n'y prenait pas suffisamment soin et qu'il lui arrivait n'importe quoi – de la simple rayure à la destruction de l'objet en passant par la rouille –, ce serait la dernière chose qu'elle ferait.

Et dès qu'Edward n'eut plus l'écrin entre les mains, ses gestes devinrent plus brusques, plus vifs. Il attrapait les déchets qu'il restait sur la table sans plus aucune précaution, il les chiffonnait, les déchirait parfois avec rage et les jetait dans la poubelle.

- Il y a une caméra intégrée, on aura peut-être une image de vous. Annonça-t-il sans même les regarder.

- C'est tout ? Grogna Rosalie.

La seule raison qui faisait qu'elle n'était pas jalouse d'Alice et du bijoux précieux, c'était l'image de Wonder-Woman qu'elle confectionnait dans son esprit. Elle se voyait toujours avec des sous-vêtements tricolores, sauvant des femmes des griffes de leur mari abusif. Elle avait juste espéré qu'Edward lui donne d'autres armes comme un sérum qui fait dire la vérité ou une ceinture multi-fonctions …

- C'est tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Répliqua Edward.

Rosalie se renfrogna davantage.

Personne n'eut besoin de préciser que le temps était reparti. Chacun avait comprit que la bulle que formait Edward, Rosalie et Alice s'était envolé et que maintenant, ils étaient de nouveau une équipe de cinq.

Ils étaient tous prêts.

– Voilà le plan. Leur confia Edward

* * *

**On se dit à dans deux semaines ?**

.

Sinon, je réitère ma question étant donné que personne n'y a répondu.

Quels malheurs Rosalie pourrait-elle infliger à Royce ?


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci à Mlle Cullen-Sawn, alicia-twilight, stephh92, yayalia, thelix** (Maintenant ^^. Je suppose que ça ne t'aide pas ...**)****, Neyafa, Claire** (Je te réponds au cas où tu n'aurais pas désertée le bateau ... Premièrement, tu t'es arrêtée au troisième chapitre. Si tu avais été un tant soit peu plus maligne, tu aurais été en bas de la page et cliquez sur le chapitre 13 afin de voir si tes propos étaient toujours d'actualité. Deuxièmement, tu l'as dis toi même : Tu n'écris pas toi même. Et troisièmement, comme tu l'as dit : Une histoire peut-être interessante sans pour autant prendre en compte les commentaires laissés par l'auteur. Alors je te remercie tout de même pour ta review mais je trouve qu'elle chancèle.)**********, clara-twii**(ça y est, j'ai trouvé ce que je vais faire de Royce^^)**********, twifictions**(Je crois que j'ai réussi à te répondre en PM), alicia(Pas de panique, les affaires ne sont pas encore règlée******)****, annabelle**( Je te remercie pour ton idée et tes compliments, c'est vraiment gentil ^^******)****, twilight0507**(... ça doit faire mal ;)******) ****et calimero59 pour vos** **reviews.**

**Je sais que je publie très irrégulièrement, mais je pense que l'histoire ce passera comme ça maintenant.  
Désolée ... **

**Bref, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'Edward/Bella mais c'est necessaire ...**

* * *

Merci à Punkie1001 de me corriger

* * *

**Ton seul crime a été de m'aimer**

**Chapitre 14 : **

**.**

**.**

**.**

La grande blonde plantureuse qu'était Rosalie s'était revêtue avec les vêtements les plus serrés qu'elle avait pu trouver. De la tête aux pieds, ses habits étaient en harmonie parfaite avec son corps. Mais elle ne s'était pas vêtu ainsi pour se mettre en valeur, elle l'avait fait pour se protéger.

Ses vieilles converses étaient solidement attachés à ses pieds de manière à ce que personne ne puisse les lui enlever, quelque soit la force de ses assaillants. Banales, elles contrastaient avec le reste de ses habits, mais les différents nœuds qu'elle avait faits lui permettait d'être plus en harmonie avec elle-même. Car elle savait que si l'un de ses gros porcs essayait de les lui enlever, il n'en aurait pas le temps.

Rosalie avait fait en sorte que ses chaussures – et le reste de ses vêtements – ne puisse pas être retirer avant que l'un de ses amis n'accourent pour la sauver, alors qu'elle se débattrait. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'ils n'allaient pas lui violer les pieds, mais c'était une façon pour elle de se protéger, de ne pas se sentir nue et faible devant eux. Ses vêtements lui donnaient une confiance qu'elle n'avait pas – ou plutôt, qu'elle n'avait plus.

Elle s'était donc revêtu du seul pantalon taille haute qu'elle possédait et elle y avait ajouté une ceinture, bien qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle les avait tellement serré qu'ils la compressaient mais ils représentaient un rempart de plus, un obstacle supplémentaire à son corps.

Histoire de ne rien oublier, elle s'était trouvé un petit corset à fermeture éclair sur le côté qu'elle avait caché sous un amas de hauts, de gilets et de veste. Elle était persuadé que personne n'arriverait à la libérer tant l'épaisseurs était importante et comme pour lui donner raison, elles lui donnaient tellement chaud qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir revêtu toute sa penderie. Et personne ne s'était risqué à compté combien de vêtements Rosalie Hale possédait. Même pas elle. Elle étouffait.

Elle n'exagérait aucunement, elle ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque. Voilà tout. Elle ne savait que trop bien de quoi était capable ce genre d'homme et même si elle avait bénéficié de la protection de cent hommes, elle aurait tout de même pris ces précautions.

Sa démarche se fit plus assurée alors qu'elle avançait, en compagnie d'Alice, vers le vieil hangar désaffecté. Cette dernière était aussi mortifiée que son amie mais elle ne reculait pas, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Bella aux mains de ses monstres. Alors elle essayait de faire cesser les tremblements et les appels au secours que son corps lui envoyait, mais jamais elle n'y arriva. Elle se contenta de les ignorer.

Elles avaient toutes les deux l'air de revenir de la ville, habillées comme elles l'étaient, tout laissait à croire qu'elles s'étaient vêtues pour plaire. En réalité, c'était le plan. Tout le monde devait croire qu'elles revenaient du centre ville, sinon leur sac à main de luxe ne serait pas crédible sous un amas de fringue déchirés.

Et non loin de là, un homme les avait déjà repérées alors qu'elles-mêmes n'apercevait pas encore le bâtiment. La brindille de blé qu'il mâchouillait en fermant les yeux à trois quart lui donnait un air terrifiant, alors que ses jambes pendaient dans le vide au dessus du vieil hangar. La surveillance qu'il effectuait n'en avait pas l'air quand on apercevait ses petites jumelles ridicule, mais elle était étroite. Il était impossible de surprendre James et ses acolytes.

Le petit homme passa ses jumelles à son supérieur, après avoir prononcé son prénom. James avait accouru sous la description de son larbin. Il n'avait pas encore aperçu les jeunes filles qu'il bavait déjà. Tous le monde pouvait – en baissant le regard – apercevoir la petite bosse qui déformait son jeans.

À peine avait-il posé les yeux sur ses futurs victimes qu'il les avait reconnues. Son premier réflexe fut de chercher dans les environs pour être certain que personne ne les accompagnait. Mais il se ravisa bien vite en soufflant que c'était impossible vu le nombre d'hommes qu'il avait posté dehors. Ses hommes ne pouvaient pas passer à côté d'intrus sans s'en apercevoir, il avait tord de penser ainsi.

- Hey Royce, viens jeter un coup d'œil par ici. Le héla-t-il.

James était excité plus que jamais, non seulement deux beautés s'approchaient mais en plus il s'agissait des amis de son ennemie de toujours : Edward. Il allait faire connaître à ces filles la misère, rien que pour être amies avec une pourriture pareille.

Un sourire plus que diabolique apparut sur le visage de Royce. Rosalie était là, il allait enfin pouvoir terminer ce qu'il avait commencé quelques années plus tôt. Il se voyait déjà la terroriser, la violer, la torturer et enfin se venger. Elle lui avait résisté une fois déjà, cela n'arriverait plus. Il y veillerait.

Tout un tas d'idée les plus horribles les unes que les autres traversaient son esprit. Il y eut d'abord les coups de fouets et les brûlures de cigarettes, pour ensuite passer aux cocktails qui lui brûleraient la gorge et l'acide qui détruirait ses poumons, jusqu'à la flagellation à mort en passant par le viol. Il était certain que Rosalie allait sentir son heure passer.

Il ne savait pas encore s'il l'attacherait au moment où il l'a prendrait pour que tous les autres hommes puissent l'avoir à leur tour ou s'il organiserait une orgie où sa Rosie serait la principale actrice. Il était évident que Royce ne voulait pas le bien-être de ses compères en leur permettant de se soulager avec une bombe pareil, mais la détresse de la jeune femme. C'était un être abjecte.

Il imaginait déjà son visage lorsque des dizaines d'hommes la brutaliserait à leur tour plus fort les uns que les autres, alors qu'ils la prendraient par divers orifices en même temps.

Finalement, il décida que tout y passerait.

– Allez me les choper ! Ordonna-t-il calmement.

Royce observa un petit instant la petite qui accompagnait Rosalie. Elle semblait bien foutue, elle aussi. Son petit visage innocent entouré de pics, il l'imaginait déjà dans une toute autre situation. Ni grosse, ni anorexique; voilà les seules critères de Royce. Et ce gros porc s'imagina même qu'il rendrait service à la communauté lorsque qu'il autoriserait ses camarades à se servir à leur tour. La soirée allait être festive, trois filles à partager avec James avant de les jeter dans la foule de motard qui se battrait pour avoir un moment avec elle... Peut-être même survivraient-elles quelques jours ...

Ses ordres le rendaient plus effrayant encore lorsqu'il les formulait avec une voix calme, ses sous-hommes adoraient ça car ils savaient tous qu'ils allaient s'amuser – longtemps. Cela faisait trop longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé...

Les deux nigos sourirent alors en imaginant leur après-midi et avec un enchaînement parfaitement en accord, ils portèrent leurs joint à leur bouche respective.

James et Royce étaient aussi malades et tarés l'un que l'autre. La seule chose chose qui pouvait encore les différencier, n'était que leurs préférences. James avait un penchant très fort pour le sadisme. Torturer ses victimes, il adorait ça mais contrairement à Royce, il savait que donner et recevoir était différent. Son ami, lui, n'avait pas compris la notion.

Théoriquement, il n'y avait aucune chance de lui échapper une fois qu'il vous avait dans le collimateur; et cette théorie avait été prouvée. Tanya l'avait prouvée, d'autres avant elle l'avaient prouvée. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Cependant, et contrairement à James, Royce avait un autre penchant. Il adorait être le chef, abuser – sexuellement – de ses victimes avant de les confier à son ami. Mais il y avait des moments où la soumission l'excitait plus que tout. Cependant, il était loin de pouvoir faire confiance à ces filles qu'il ramenait et qui étaient prêtes à tout pour s'échapper. Alors, il dépensait des sommes colossales pour recevoir des coups de fouets, se faire écraser le dos grâce par des talons aiguilles ou encore, son préféré, recevoir un gode … Mais radin comme il l'était, il n'y allait pas souvent et préférait s'adonner à son autre jeu …

Il continuèrent à bander tous deux si fort en pensant à ce qui allait suivre, que ce devenait douloureux. L'un d'eux eut même la brève idée d'aller se soulager avec Isabella … mais celle-ci était réservée à un bien meilleur sort.

James baissa la tête d'un coup sans même regarder son complice, mais ses yeux ne fixèrent jamais le sol. Puis, à son tour, Royce en fit de même et hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Royce sortit son téléphone pour donner les ordres et James sortit son vieux caméscope, mais il ne pensa pas à retirer la cassette du viol de Tanya.

Les deux jeunes femmes marchaient tranquillement mais ne semblaient pas discuter. Rosalie était si tendue que si l'homme avait été un brin plus observateur, il aurait compris que quelque chose clochait. Mais il ne comprit pas. Il était enchevêtrée dans sa vengence.

L'ordre avait été donnée et les cinq hommes cachés dans les buissons étaient prêts.

Alice n'eut pas le temps de les voir que deux armoires à glace la maitrisait déjà. Chacun d'eux faisait le double de sa taille et de son poids, et il n'y avait aucune chance mathématiquement parlant pour qu'elle puisse leur échapper. Elle essaya de se débattre, de leur donner des coups de poings, des coups de pieds… Rien n'y fit. Alors elle avait employé la bonne vieille méthode féminine, qui tenait en trois mots : Griffer, mordre et tirer. Mais les hommes n'avaient pas de cheveux sur lesquels tirer, les ongles de la jeune femme se brisait sous leur peau, et elle n'avait rien à mordre.

L'armoire à glace s'amusait de ce spectacle, Alice le comprit quand il lui serra plus fort le poignet. Si fort qu'elle pensait qu'il le lui avait brisé.

Contrairement à son amie, Rosalie avait eu une seconde de répit. C'était un court instant, mais suffisamment long pour qu'il fasse toute la différence. Ainsi, elle avait vu deux armoires à glace se diriger vers Alice et trois autres sur elle.

Pourtant, cette seconde ne lui permit pas de se calmer.

Rosalie savait parfaitement qu'elle devait se laisser attraper pour qu'ils la dirigent droit sur Bella, mais sa raison l'avait abandonnée. Elle était complètement hystérique. Elle ne se souciait plus de rien, elle voulait partir. Alors, lorsque le premier homme se dirigea vers elle, elle lui envoya un coup de spray au poivre suivit d'un coup de genou dans les parties. Il tomba à genoux, il avait mal. Les deux autres hommes étaient un peu en retrait et n'étaient pas encore à sa hauteur. Ainsi, elle courut vers Alice avec la ferme attention de la sauver, ou au moins d'essayer. Elle savait que si elle n'y arrivait pas, elle se mettrait à courir dans les bois.

La jeune femme la suppliait du regard, mais Rosalie refusait de voir les yeux écarquillés qui lui demandait de se calmer. Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule idée qui germait de nouveau dans son esprit : s'éloigner le plus vite possible.

Si jusque là, elle avait eu suffisamment de lucidité pour vouloir sauver ses amies, il n'en était plus rien. Les hommes qui tenaient Alice étaient trop costaud pour qu'elle aille les défier, elle en avait suffisamment à s'en faire pour elle avec les trois armoires à glace qui essayèrent de la calmer.

Les coups de la jeune femme sembla énerver l'un d'entre eux. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de voir le coup venir, qu'elle était déjà à terre avec une violente douleur à la joue. L'homme l'avait frappée au visage. Elle aurait pu continuer à se battre, mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait la convainquit de ne pas le faire. Elle savait que ses efforts seraient vains. Et elle ne souhaitait pas se faire humiliée davantage, alors elle pensa à Bella pour se donner du courage. Cela ne diminua nullement son anxiété, mais malgré les pensées qui l'assaillirent, le trajet fut bien trop rapide. Elle n'était pas prête à affronter Royce. Pourtant, il était en chair et en os devant elle.

Le sourire démoniaque qu'il lui servit suffit à la faire déglutir.

Alice, qui était juste à côté d'elle, aurait voulu faire le moindre geste pour la réconforter. Mettre sa main sur son dos était si futile, mais d'une importance capitale. Elle savait que Royce en profiterait pour faire une remarque et que Rosalie le lui en voudrait. Alors, elle se tut et ne fit rien.

La blonde ne lâchait pas son ancien amant des yeux. Si l'amour les avaient un jour reliés, ce n'était plus que futilité. Un détail parmi tant d'autres. Pour Rosalie, c'était un détail trop important, un détail dont elle aurait tout fait pour oublier. Mais pour Royce, la relation qu'ils avaient eu n'était rien d'autre qu'un moyen d'étancher sa soif. La jeune femme n'avait malheureusement pas été à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Le regard qu'elle portait sur lui n'était pas seulement craintif, il était aussi mauvais. Son instinct avait prit une dimension supérieur. Elle était capable du pire pour éradiquer Royce King de ce monde. Les hommes comme lui ne devraient pas à avoir Quand elle pensait que quelques années plus tôt, elle n'attendait que sa demande en mariage … ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

Ainsi, elle voyait la fierté qu'il prônait, ce sourire mesquin qui ne le quittait pas, et son manteau de cuir qu'il caressait presque tendrement. Elle savait que c'était un mauvais signe, tout ce qui venait de Royce King était un mauvais signe. Elle ignorait que celui-ci s'imaginait caresser la douceur de sa peau.

Lui non plus, ne l'avait pas lâchée du regard. Il le fit maintenant alors qu'il matait les sacs à mains entreposés sur la petite table.

L'un était dorée, fait de perle plates et argentées, que l'on voyait habituellement avec une de ses filles qu'on jalousait. L'autre sac était différent, ce n'était pas un sac à la mode. Il était simple, noir et quelque chose en lui soufflait qu'il avait eu une longue vie.

Ce fut pour cette raison que Royce crut immédiatement que le sac dorée appartenait à Rosalie. Il l'avait connu si belle, si coquette … les cheveux dans le vent et les jambes nues percher sur de haut talons. C'était une femme qui savait prendre soin d'elle et de son corps.

En réalit**é, **Rosalie ne l'attirait uniquement que par son inexplicable beauté. Pour lui – et tous les machos – ce n'était qu'un stéréotype. Grande, blonde, forte poitrine et les yeux bleus il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à regarder ce qu'elle avait dans le crâne.

Il ne pensa même pas un instant que ces sacs pouvaient contenir une ruse, il ne pensait pas Rosalie assez intelligente pour cela. Piéger aussi facilement Royce King était inimaginable selon lui.

- C'est le tien, ma Rose ?

Son sourire l'écœurait. Sa voix grasse, pire encore, lui donnait envie de s'arracher les oreilles. Elle se contenta de grimacer.

- Non. Répondit-elle à contre-cœur.

Il lâcha ainsi le sac argenté, comme s'il ne portait plus aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Il était aisé de deviner qu'il avait été sur le point de fouiller dans ce sac qu'il trouvait joli, mais qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Au lieu de ça, ce fut celui de Rosalie, banal, qui l'intéressa. Son comportement révéla une totale obsession pour elle.

Il fouilla brièvement dans son sac, sûrement avec l'excuse de chercher une quelconque arme. Mais tous ici savaient que ce n'était qu'un pervers qui laissait ses pulsions s'exprimer.

Il y plongea son nez puis, il releva les yeux du sac en maintenant fermement le nez à l'intérieur. Il resta fixer Rosalie avec les yeux noirs de colère. S'il avait eu envie de s'amuser, ce n'était désormais plus le cas. Il ne voulait plus rire. Rosalie ne comprit pas immédiatement ce changement d'attitude. Mais elle sut, lorsque enfin il se releva et exposa – aux yeux de tous – le déodorant pour homme qu'Edward lui avait passé.

Elle ne savait que dire. Royce ne devait en aucun cas savoir qu'il se trouvait là en guise d'arme, il se serait fait un malin plaisir à faire une démonstration. Elle, elle aurait été battue, encore et encore. Son esprit était encore capable de comprendre ça. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre mais elle se souvint que seul ses yeux exigeaient une réponse. Il ne l'avait pas clairement exprimé de vive voix. Le risque qu'elle prenait était intolérable, mais elle se devait de le prendre.

Une chance que Royce fut patient …

- Alors ? Se contenta-t-il d'ajouter en haussant un sourcil.

Sa voix fut suffisamment calme pour effrayer Rosalie Hale.

Il lui fallait être rapide et crédible. Il n'y avait désormais plus aucun échappatoire, elle devait trouvée une réponse suffisamment claire pour qu'il la croit, quelques en soient les conséquences. Elle ne devait pas oublier les trois vies qu'il y avait en jeu.

Le plus difficile n'était pas d'expliquer la présence d'un déodorant dans son sac, mais celle d'un déodorant pour homme. Un objet qui n'avait rien n'a faire là. La peur paralysait les membres de Rosalie, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. La seule réponse à peu près plausible, était de prétexter qu'il appartenait à Emmett. Mais elle craignait plus que tout que la confirmation d'un nouveau petit-copain n'aggrave le cas dans lequel elle se trouvait, personne ne savait de quoi était capable Royce King.

Elle ne voulait pas non plus mettre Emmett dans l'embarras.

Mais malgré tout, au moment même où l'homme fronça le sourcil, elle s'empressa de répondre.

- C'est celui de mon copain.

Elle avait si peur qu'il s'énerve, personne ne pouvait le calmer dans ces moments-là. Elle était certaine que cette fois-ci, elle ne supporterait pas les coups. Les flashs de cette nuit-là avaient suffit pour faire fondre comme neige ses idéaux.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il ne fit aucun geste colérique. Il ne fronça pas les sourcils, ne serra pas les poings, ne frappa pas la table, il resta parfaitement calme. Ce devait être la première fois qu'il ne faisait pas d'excès de colère dans ce genre de situation.

Bien sûr, les deux années qu'ils avaient passés loin l'un de l'autre n'avaient rien à voir avec cela. Royce était toujours obsédé par Rosalie, il ne supportait pas qu'un autre autre homme occupe sa vie.

Mais il avait un autre carte dans sa manche.

- Ma jolie Rosa, tu veux me faire croire que ce cher Emmett fourre ses bouteilles de déodorant dans ton sac à main ?

Royce semblait parfaitement sûr de lui. Son gigantesque sourire était presque attendrissant, il l'aurait été si ses yeux n'exprimaient pas de dégoût. Mais tout en lui n'était que cruauté.

Pire encore, Rosalie n'avait pas prononcé une seule fois le prénom d'Emmett. Elle avait tout fait pour le laisser en dehors de ça, mais Royce savait. Son amour allait lui aussi devoir subir les foudres du King.

La défensive prit le dessus.

- Je gardais bien tes putains de pilules pour combler tes problèmes d'érections ! Lui cracha-t-elle.

Plusieurs gars rigolèrent dans la foulée, apprendre que leur chef avait des problèmes d'érection avait don de les faire rire. Mais cela n'amusa pas l'intéressé qui serra les dents, elle allait payer pour ça. Comment osait-t-elle l'humilier ainsi devant ses sujets ?

Pire encore que la colère, il partit dans une rage noire. Ses yeux ne reflétaient que la méchanceté et le sadisme. Il n'y avait rien en lui qui paraissait être bon. Malgré cela, Rosalie continua à chercher elle ne pouvait pas s'avouer qu'elle était perdue pour de bon.

Il la frappa avec une telle force que la fermeture en fer de son sac lui entailla la peau, juste sous la lèvre. Elle saignait.

- Mettez- la avec l'autre. Cria-t-il.

La mission que leur avait confié Edward semblait maintenant futile pour les deux femmes. Seul l'idée de se sauver parvenait à garder une place dans leur esprit. Le reste ne se voyait même pas accordé une seule seconde. Au fond d'elle même, elles savaient qu'elles étaient là pour leur amie mais cette pensée n'avait plus lieu d'être devant la fureur de Royce.

Alice fut fermement attrapée par les gros bras d'un indien. Elle l'ignorait encore, mais il s'agissait de Sam. Son visage aurait pu être paisible dans une autre vie, mais à cet instant Alice ne voyait qu'un homme qui s'empressait de faire son devoir. Un larbin. Un deuxième homme s'occupa de Rosalie. La force qu'il employa la convainquit de rester tranquille, mais elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

- Pas elle, Paul. Annonça Royce.

Le jeune indien se stoppa net – confus –, tandis que la grande blonde avait les yeux écarquillés. Les choses ne pouvaient pas se passer ainsi. Trop peu de temps avait passé depuis leur départ, personne ne viendrait la sauver. Personne ne le pourrait.

Son dégoût fut d'autant plus fort lorsque Royce aperçut sa mine déconfite, il s'amusait de la situation.

- Je vais te faire payer, chérie ! Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Rosalie déglutit difficilement, elle ne pensait pas que ça allait se finir ainsi. Pas aussi rapidement. Finalement, le sort qu'il lui avait réservé quelques années plus tôt lui semblait d'une douceur extrême. Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. On ne parlait plus d'un viol, mais d'abus sexuel repétés suivis de torture.

Elle avait si peur de souffrir.

- Monsieur King. Si vous le souhaiter, je peux me procurer des jouets pour que vous vous amusiez davantage. Je n'en aurait pas pour longtemps.

En voyant la réaction de Rosalie, Royce sourit plus largement encore.

- C'est d'accord, Paul. Répondit-il d'une voix qui s'était voulue mielleuse. Va chercher tes jouets, je vais m'occuper d'elle en t'attendant .

Rosalie sut que son visage s'était décomposé quand il avait rit davantage. Elle ne voulait pas ça, elle voulait que Paul lui arrache le bras pour l'emmener dans une cave moisie, là où elle serait en sécurité de Royce.

Mais elle n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que Paul était de son côté. Celui-ci avait presque déglutit quand Royce lui avait répondu. Il avait cru que sa diversion lui aurait au moins permis d'aller chercher l'équipe de renfort, mais il avait eu tord. Et maintenant il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour Rosalie Hale. La malheureuse était sous l'emprise du monstre et personne ici, n'était en mesure de l'aider.

James était un homme plus réfléchis et consciencieux que son ami. C'était lui qui avait mis en place la règle du « Tu sors du hangar, j'te bute. » en cas d'alerte rouge. Aujourd'hui était une alerte rouge et le plan d'attaque d'Edward n'allait pas être respecté : Personne ne lui ferait de signal en temps voulu.

Alice n'eut pas de nouvelle de son amie les heures qui suivirent.

Elle fut jetée, sans aucune précaution dans une pièce qui avait pour seule préoccupation de la maintenir enfermée. Il y faisait aussi froid qu'à l'exterieur le Chicago quelques semaines avant Noël.

- Bella. Souffla-t-elle difficilement.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rosalie Hale**

Elle ne retenait désormais plus ses cris.

Son crâne la brûlait depuis que Royce lui avait tiré les cheveux pour l'emmener dans une pièce à l'écart. Ses doigts étaient engourdis d'avoir tenté de s'extraire de sa force et ses genoux étaient déjà couverts d'égratignures. Pourtant, rien n'avait encore commencé.

Ce fut pire quand elle y fut arrivée.

Elle savait que Royce n'avait nullement l'intention de la ménager, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer des scénarios dans lesquelles elle serait sauvée. Dans chacun d'entre eux, Emmett était présent sur son cheval blanc.

Pourtant, dans chacun de ces sauvetages, elle se voyait assenée de toute ses forces une gifle à Edward. C'était le seul fautif. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu lui faire confiance. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde aux dangers qu'ils encouraient, il n'avait pensé qu'à Bella.

Elle était pleine de rage contre lui, elle se promit de ne jamais le lui pardonner. Mais elle savait pourtant que s'il parvenait à la sauver, elle ne lui en voudrait plus. Elle avait si peur. Elle était maintenant méconnaissable, son maquillage avait coulé à cause de ses larmes et ses tremblements ne cessèrent plus. Personne ne voulait entendre parler de ses cheveux.

Rosalie Hale ne fut pas plus étonnée quand Royce s'allongea à ses côtés et lui arracha sa chemise. Elle savait que ce moment arriverait, elle pensait juste qu'il serait retardé par les coups qu'il allait lui offrir. Elle se rendait maintenant compte qu'elle avait eu tord.

Elle essaya de se débattre plus fort quand il passa ses mains dégoutantes sur ses seins. Il les lui serra si fort qu'elle fut obligé de lâcher sa prise sur ses cheveux pour poser ses mains sur les siennes. Le sourire sadique qui était collé à son visage la convainquit qu'il s'éclatait.

Malheureusement, la force que possédait Rosalie Hale n'était pas suffisante et elle ne fit que l'énerver. Les yeux de son agresseur furent tels qu'elle regretta presque son geste.

Elle connaissait ce regard, il était en colère.

**A suivre ...**

* * *

**A la prochaine fois ... **

**Ce sera avant 2013, pas de panique !**


	15. Une nouvelle écrassante

**Merci à Calimero59, Mlle Cullen-Sawn, Twifictions, yayalia, Habswifes et Mathilde.  
**

**Ce n'est pas un cauchemar, je suis de retour. (Enfin de 16 h à 17 h aujourd'hui, après je ne sais pas. /LOL)**

**Je pense qu'il est possible que l'histoire soit écrite plus rapidement si vous continuez à me motiver. Alors à vos reviews, et je ferais tous ce que je peux. (C'est vrai que j'ai été déçu de la baisse de review ... )**

**... Alors encourager moi si vous ne voulez pas que ça se finisse par une publication par mails !**

Merci à Punkie1001 de m'avoir corriger

* * *

**Ton seul crime a été de m'aimer**

**Chapitre 15 : Une nouvelle écrasante**

**.**

**.**

.

Comme dans un rêve, les jeunes filles virent Edward voler leur comme elles l'avaient imaginées,  
il avait détaché Bella et avait aidé Alice se relever. Seule Rosalie n'était pas présente. Comme dans le songe qu'elles avaient dû faire toute les deux en commun, elles étaient sorties de la pièce qui les maintenaient prisonnières et carressaient de nouveau l'espoir d'être enfin libres. Mais il y avait un détail qui leur échappait à toutes les trois.

Dans ce rêve veillé qu'elles faisaient, elles auraient pensées qu'il y aurait un minimum de bagarre comme dans les films d'action. Ils auraient été tous les trois à courir entre les balles sans être touché , comme par miracle. Mais il n'y avait rien.

Ce simple détail faisait de leur rêve un cauchemar.

Mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c' était la réalité .

Les deux brunes ne savaient pas comment Edward s'y était prit pour les rejoindre mais il était bel et bien là en chair et en os devant elles. Et bientôt, il sortirent tous les trois du hangar, maintenant désert. Celui-ci était en effet vide de toute présence. La petite centaine d'hommes qui avait effrayés Rosalie et volés le sac Gucci d'Alice avaient disparu.

Où étaient-ils donc passés ?

Même Alice qui n'était absolument pas intéressée par ce truc de militaire savait que ce n'était pas normal. On ne laissait pas des prisonnières sans surveillance. N'existait-il pas un code qui disait qu'un sixième des effectifs devait rester la base ? Alice savait qu'elle allait devoir réviser ses classiques dès qu'elle poserait le pied chez elle.

Ce silence n'était pas le plus traumatisant. Les trois amis ne parlèrent pas entre eux, Bella savait que le silence malsein était celui-là . Celui qui la reliait avec Edward. Elle voyait bien que celui-ci n'était pas totalement concentré sur sa tâche et qu'il lui arrivait de lui lancer des regards. En réalité , Bella se doutait qu'elle devait avoir des cernes vraiment affreuses - résultat de ses insomnies volontaires pour être certaine qu'on n'abuse pas d'elle - mais elle n' était pas sûre que c' était ce que regardait Edward. Plus que tout, c' était elle qu'il regardait.

C' était elle dont il était amoureux, c' était elle qu'il avait failli perdre. Mais la jeune femme ignorait que ce qu'il ressentait était aussi fort. Seul Edward connaissait la vérité , une horrible vérité qu'il avait pour devoir de lui expliquer.

Il n'osait même pas la toucher.

Alice n'eut pas le temps de faire un coup de paupière supplémentaire, que tout changea. Les regards timides, les respirations douces, la gêne ... tous disparut pour laisser place à Royce et sa meute. Celui-ci avait entourés - et piègé - ses ennemis. La réaction des femmes lui confirmèrent qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait cette manoeuvre. Son rire gras retentit plus fort encore.

- Tu sais quelle a été ton erreur Edward ? Commença Royce.

Sa voix n' était qu'un crachas.

- Ton erreur, a été de croire que tu pouvais venir ici et t'en sortir.

Bella et Alice savaient au fond d'elle même qu'elles avaient échouées. Rosalie avait disparut et son bourreau se retrouvait juste devant elles en pleine forme. Seule sa lèvre fendu pouvait laisser croire qu'il s'était battu, et Bella eut encore plus peur pour son amie. Si un homme de sa tranche avait la lèvre coupé après avoir agressé quelqu'un, personne ne pouvait savoir dans quel état ils retrouveraient leur amie. Contrairement aux autres, Edward ne laissait paraitre aucune anxiété , mais Royce imaginait que c'était uniquement parce qu'il voulait continuer se comporter en mâle alpha jusqu'à la fin.

James était resté en retrait derrière Royce alors Edward comprit enfin qu'il n'avait jamais été le leader : Seulement un larbin qui était prêt à recevoir les balles la place de son chef. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Edward se sentait enfin en position de force. Il savait qu'il avait une réelle chance de s'en sortir.

Royce ne s'était pas attendu le voir esquisser un sourire moqueur son intention, ce fut la raison pour laquelle il fut destabilisé quelques secondes.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre.

- Et toi ? Tu veux savoir quelle a été ton erreur ? Ré pliqua Edward.

Décidément, personne ne s'y tait attendu.

- Ton erreur, a t de croire que tu étais ici chez toi. Ici, c'est chez moi. Reprit-il.

Il n'y avait désormais que quelques centimètre qui séparaient les deux hommes. Royce ne comprenait toujours pas et il restait enfermé dans son mutisme. Alors qu'Edward était confiant et il su qu'il avait gagné lorsque que son armée décida de se montrer, comme cela avait été prévu lors de l'instauration de son plan.

Edward était encerclé par les hommes de Royce alors que ce dernier et sa clique tait encerclé par les hommes d'Edward. Celui-ci n' était confiant que parce qu'il était en supériorité numérique. Il subsistait un risque mais il espérait que tous ne seraient pas aussi idiot et se rendront pour sauver leur vie.

- Ton erreur, a été de t'en prendre elle. Continua-t-il en désignant Bella. Et ça, je ne te le pardonnerais pas.

Les deux hommes continuaient se fixer longuement alors que le petit air supérieur de Royce ne voulait pas le quitter. Ce petit détail dérangeait en quelque sorte le garçon aux cheveux roux, qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Déjà, tous ces hommes étaient à terre. Il n'y en avait plus aucune chance de lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux, et malgré ça, Royce se mit rire. Edward commançait sérieusement à avoir vraiment peur pour sa santé mental.

- Ce n'est pas la pire chose que j'ai faite. Ricana-t-il.

Ce fut un mauvais timing.

Emmett qui venait peine d'arriver dans le hangar et la réplique acerbe de Royce fut la première chose qu'il entendit dans ce brouha inexistant. Il savait qu'il parlait de Rosalie. Il ne l'avait pas vu auprès de Bella et Alice, et il doutait vraiment de ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Emmett connaissait parfaitement les tendances psychophates de Royce après que Rosalie lui en ait parlé. Mais il connaissait aussi son obsession envers elle.

De toute sa vie, ce fut la fois où Emmett Mc Carty eut vraiment peur. Et cette peur n'était pas centré sur sa vie.

- Ou est Rosalie ? Cria-t-il alors qu'il l'étranglait déjà.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Continua-t-il avec la même fureur.

Mais Royce ne répondit toujours pas, il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas. Emmett serrait bien trop fort sa gorge pour lui permettre de dire le moindre mot. Edward le comprit.

- Emmett, on a encore besoin de lui. Annonça-t-il. Lâche-le.

Ce fut la chose la plus difficile qu'il eut faire de la journee. Serrer le cou de cette ordure lui semblait naturel, le lâcher lui paraissait inhumain. Aucun être pareil ne devrait pouvoir vivre, quel était donc le but de leur présence sur terre ? Aucun, si ce n'est de briser la chaîne fragile du cycle de la vie.

Mais Emmett lâcha son ennemi pour sa dulcinée. Il devait la retrouver.

- Je vais te faire saigner. Fut la première chose que dit Royce, avant même d'avoir repris totalement son souffle.

- Moi, je vais te faire parler. Répliqua aussitôt l'ours fou furieux.

Seul un rire dérang lui répondit.

.

- Cette salope de Rosalie Hale est morte. Cria-t-il finalement.

.

Alice faisait des arabesques dans le dos de Bella afin de la réconforter, mais ses gestes répétitifs n'étaient nullement efficaces contre ses craintes. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient sauvées mais malgré le réconfort que lui dictait son instinct de survie, Bella avait peur. Une peur démeusurée pour l'avenir.

Elle avait passée la journée penser Edward. C' était cliché , mais c'était la réalité . Les héros de mauvais feuilletons se rabibochaient après avoir failli mourir. A chaque fois, ils se rendaient mystèrieusement compte qu'ils avaient commis une erreur et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre sans leur moitié.

Bella n'était pas une héroïne, ce n'était qu'une gamine des classes moyennes qui avait un jour trouvé l'amour. Mais elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle devait passé le reste de sa vie auprès d'Edward après avoir frolé la mort, mais avant. Cela faisait toute la différence.

Elle avait toujours su qu'ils finiraient ensemble - du moins, s'il voulait encore d'elle. Il s'était pass tellement de choses depuis son départ pour Boston, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce n'était qu'un épisode douloureux certes, mais passager.

Elle se souvenait avoir vu des préservatifs chez Edward quand elle était rentrée Chicago, et elle avait su qu'ils n' étaient pas pour elle. Les rares fois où ils en avaient utilisés se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Cela lui avait fait mal, et elle culpabilisait de ne pas l'avoir cru quand il lui avait dit que tout serait fini si elle partait. ELle ne l'avait pas cru, un amour si fort ne pouvait pas être brisé si facilement.

Elle avait su qu'elle avait eu tord quand il ne lui avait pas donné de ses nouvelles à son arrivée à Boston. Elle n'avait même pas eu un seul texto pour lui demand si elle avait survécu l'avion. Elle avait eu mal, et elle s'était rappelée cette douleur quand elle avait compris qu'il y avait eu d'autres filles après elle. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu' elle.

Ils étaient officieusement rompu mais officiellement, les papiers du divorce n'avaient été traité ni par l'un ni par l'autre. Et on ne pouvait pas reprocher son ex d'avoir eu d'autres aventures après soi. Malheureusement, sinon elle lui aurait pourri la gueule.

Mais elle avait toujours su qu'ils finiraient ensemble car Bella était une femme qui écoutait son coeur. Elle avait simplement pensé qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour gérer toutes ses émotions et ces galères. Ses réflexions avaient été renversées quand Royce l'avait kidnappé . Elle voulait juste être avec lui, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Finalement, les trois hommes sortirent enfin du hangar. Ils avaient l'air erreintés . Tous les membres d'Emmett étaient tendu, il était à une bonne vingtaine de mètres d'elle, mais Bella sut que la colère le secouait violement. Elle se demanda brièvement pourquoi avant de se rendre compte que Rosalie n'était toujours pas sorti et que ni Jasper, ni Edward n'avait l'air de se dépêcher pour sauver quelqu'un. Bella eut soudainement très peur pour son amie, alors qu'Emmett s'en alla sur sa moto aussi vite qu'il put. Personne n'avait pu le retenir, ni le calmer.

Jasper entamma un pas pour traverser la rue et les rejoindre, mais Edward posa une main sur son paule et le blond se retourna vers lui. S'en suivit une conversation non-houleuse, mais il était facile de deviner que Jasper n'était pas d'accord avec le rouquin et qu'il essayait de trouver des arguments pour le faire changer d'avis. Bella sut que le texan avait échoué quand Edward jeta soudain un regard dans sa direction.

Elle savait qu'elle était concernée et elle avait très peur.

Le rouquin sortit quelque chose de sa poche, Bella ne voyait qu'un genre de tissu rouge foncé ; ce qui la perturba davantage. Edward resta quelques instants à fixer l'objet en question et il y avait tellement d'amour et de dévotion qu'elle en était presque jalouse.

Il passa finalement le tissu Jasper qui traversa la rue dans leur direction.

Bella et Edward se fixaient de l'autre bout de la rue. Pour Bella, ce n'était que de l'incompréhension. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne venait pas la rejoindre, elle n'était pas prête à renoncer à lui. Il continuait de la regarder et ses yeux ne la quittèrent pas un seul instant, ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, comme s'il voulait la graver jamais dans son esprit.

Au fond de son coeur, elle savait que c'était des adieux et son coeur la comprimait plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter.

Ce fut pire quand Jasper arriva près d'elle. Il ne se précipita pas vers Alice comme elle se l'était imaginé, mais vers elle.

Le contact visuel fut rompu avec le rouquin, quand le blond l'appela.

- Il m'a demandé de te donner ça.

Bella n'ouvrit pas immédiatement le tissu rouge, mais elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Edward. Il n'avait pas bougé .

Elle reporta alors son attention sur ce qu'elle avait entre les mains et se rendit compte qu'il y avait une chose de très petit qui lui était familier entre les bouts de cotons. C'était son alliance, celui même où "Bella" était gravée à l'intérieur.

**Bella sut alors qu'Edward ne la laisserait plus jamais le retrouver, c'était lui qui viendrait à elle.  
****Peut-être, comment savoir ? **

* * *

**Finish !**

**Alors, c'était comment ? Vous en voulez encore ? **

**Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !**


	16. Personne ne peut savoir

**Merci à Sand91, mimi la souris, annabelle **(Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop long a venir. Merci pour ta longue review. Pour Rosalie, regarde le petit paragraphe que je vais écrire.)**, nina **(Très régulièrement comme avant, je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas, je vais essayer tant que je suis motiver)**, Twifictions, zizines **(Merci pour la review, ça fait du bien)**, calimero59**(Merci pour ta review)**, frimousse30, yayalia** (Je vais essayer d'être régulière comme ça, il y en aura pour toujours ... enfin, jusqu'à la fin de la fic.) **et Widad** (Je suis heureuse d'avoir attirer de nouveau personnage)** pour vos reviews. **

**En fait, je dois vous avouer que j'avais fait une première version de l'histoire où Rosalie n'était pas morte mais qu'elle était dans le coma à cause des nombreux coups de couteau qu'elle avait reçu. Mais en voyant vos reviews, j'ai décidé de la laisser morte . ^^**

* * *

**Ton seul crime a été de m'aimer**  
** Chapitre 16 : Personne ne peut savoir ce qui peut arriver.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Certains disaient que la vie était uniforme et monotone, d'autres qu'elle était béni. Mais tous pouvaient s'accorder sur le fait qu'elle se résumait en trois mots. Les horoscopes se les étaient appropriés dans l'espoir de faire diviniser oracles réels et charlatans. Des centaines de femmes se regroupaient ainsi pour lire leur futur proche.

Amour, travail, santé.

Ce n'était que trois mots, et pourtant, ils regroupaient bien plus de ça. La vie était un mélange de jalousie, de beauté et de SDF. L'amour n'est pas uniquement des sentiments amoureux, c'était aussi un amour fort et fraternel que l'on pouvait ressentir pour son prochain. Le travail était tout simplement la carrière, c'était juste que ces bouts de papiers ne précisaient pas le taux de chômage. Et la santé s'était vu investir la télévision avec des campagnes de pub en faveur d'une vie plus seine : Faite 3O minutes de sport par jour, manger 5 fruits et légumes par jour, Fumer tue, Pour votre santé ne manger pas trop gras, trop sucré, ou trop salé ... Ils avaient juste oublier de prévenir les milliers de jeunes filles qui faisaient, chaque année, des régimes dont elles n'avaient pas besoin.

Il arrivait parfois que deux catégories fusionnent, comme cela pouvait être le cas entre l'amour et la santé. L'astrologue ne nous prévenait jamais quand un de nos meilleurs amis allait attraper un rhume ou être amputé d'un pied. Il n'y avait même pas une de ses minuscules phrases perché en bas, que les gens ne pensaient jamais à lire. Malgré toutes les techniques utilisées, l'avenir était inconnu.

Il leur restait à prier.

C'était exactement dans cette situation qu'ils se trouvaient, personne ne savait ce qui allait se passer après ce qui s'était passés avec Rosalie. Et ils en avaient tous peur. Après avoir appris la mort de Rosalie, Alice n'avait pas eu le courage de rentrer à l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec son amie défunte. Bella lui avait proposé de rentrer avec elle dans l'ancien appartement qu'elle partageait avec Edward, car elle n'avait pas non plus le courage de rester seule, et l'endroit lui rapelait tant de souvenir qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se remérorer dans l'instant.

Elles avaient passer la nuit sur le canapé avec Jasper, à pleurer dans les bras, l'un de l'autre.

Il n'y avait qu'eux trois : Bella, Alice et Jasper.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu de nouvelles d'Edward ou d'Emmett jusqu'au lendemain midi. Ils avaient bien essayer d'appeler se dernier pour tenter de le réconforter et être là pour lui, mais il ne répondit jamais. Quand le téléphone sonna, c'était en numéro inconnu et personne n'avait réellement le courage de décrocher. Jasper s'était dévoué.

C'était Emmett, il les renda encore plus suicidaire.

Durant la veille, Jasper leur avait révélé que Royce ne leur avait pas dit où était le corps de Rosalie, avant de se suicider. Cette nouvelle les avait choquées, surtout Bella qui avait été à l'école des bonnes soeurs. Elle n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'un homme ne tenterait pas de résoudre ses péchés avant se donner la mort.

Mais Emmett avait retrouvé le corps.

Alice n'avait tout d'abord pas compris ce qu'il disait. Il lui avait dit qu'il était au commissariat et elle avait cru qu'il  
s'y était retrouvé pour une infraction quelquonque. En réalité, il était littéralement retenu par l'officier en chef depuis  
qu'il avait appelé les secours pour Rosalie. Même s'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir.

Il n'avait pas voulu enterrer son corps dans un ravin.

Et il avait passé la journée à faire une déposition, puisque que le capitaine ne semblait pas le croire et ne cessait de le faire reprendre depuis le début. Mais Emmett lui répétait la même chose, encore et encore, sans se lasser de la vérité.

Mais elle était telle qu'il le lui racontait, il n'avait rien à voir dans sa mort. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas révéler  
le nom de Royce puisque celui-ci s'était suicidé avec une balle dans la tête et qu'ils avaient enterré le corps. Celà  
pourrait être très mal perçu, mais il ne méritait pas d'aller derrière les barreaux pour le meurtre de cette saloperie.

Il répéta une dernière fois ce qu'il avait à dire.

Il avait passé la nuit à boire au bar du 56ième croisement et de la sixième avenue, des témoins pouvaient d'ailleurs le confirmer. Vers cinq heures du matin, le gérant avait refusé de continuer à le servir à cause d'une forte alcolémie, et il s'était réfugié devant le porche de l'église St Anne, pendant environ une heure.

- Pourquoi tant de désespoir ? Lui avait demandé l'agent.

- J'ai eu une journée de merde.

Il ne pouvait décidement pas lui dire qu'il savait déjà qu'elle était morte.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- ça va faire cinq ans que je travaille au club de sport comme simple employé, le patron m'avait promis un poste plus haut gradé à la fin du mois ... mais rien. Je me suis limite fait tabassé par des gros balaises. AJouta-t-il pour expliqué l'état de ses mains. ET comme si cela ne suffisait pas, j'ai passé au moins deux heures à écouter un de mes amis se plaindre, parce qu'il est amoureux de la femme de sa vie.

Emmett était bien évidemment sensé ignorer l'heure de la mort de Rosalie. La jeune femme avait été vengée, mais il devait aussi se protéger.

- Comment s'appelle cet ami ?

- Edward Cullen.

Il finit par leur expliquer qu'il était ensuite rentré chez lui et qu'il avait découvert un bouquet de roses rouges et du  
champagne sur la table de l'entrée. La carte disait "Viens vite" et les pétales de roses qui était éparpillé par terre  
l'avait mené jusqu'à son lit.

Elle était là, allongée. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement, comme un ange. Royce l'avait bordé jusqu'à la taille et lui avait mis une chemise de nuit beige, en soie. Ses cheveux avaient été peignés et reposaient le long de son corps. Seuls ses stigmates et le sang qui tachait ses boucles blondes gachaient ce spectacle.

_Rosalie Hale l'avait attendu toute la nuit, mais il n'était revenu qu'au matin._

**_ ._**

**_ ._**

**.**

** EDWARD CULLEN**

- Vous n'apparaissiez jusque là pas dans l'enquête, mais vous comprendrez que nous ne négligons aucune piste. Expliqua l'agent.

Il lui jeta un regard pour vérifier qu'il comprenait, Edward hocha la tête.

- Bien. Continua-t-il. Pouvez-vous commencer par nous raconter vos activités de hier matin à aujourd'hui ?

Edward se redressa sur sa chaise et commança.

- Je suis passé chez Rosalie pour voir Bella, ma femme. Ca ne va pas fort en ce moment. AJouta-t-il pour répondre à la question silencieuse de l'agent. Elles déjeunaient avec ALice, sa colocataire. Et je suis aussitôt repartit puisque Bella n'était pas prête à me parler. Je suis allé apporter mes maquettes musicales de huit heures à midi, et j'ai déjeuné avec Emmett. Je n'avais pas envie de rester en ville alors nous avons pris un MC Donalds Drive, vers une heure et demi.

Le commissaire l'arrêta.

- De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

- Rosalie et moi étions comme frère et soeur, alors il m'a demandé s'il n'y avait pas un coin qu'elle adorait  
particulièrement. Il voulait l'emmener en voyage, alors je lui ai répondu les lacs du Michigan. Elle y avait passé son  
enfance. De mon côté, je lui ai parlé de mes problèmes avec ma femme.

Edward se stoppa à cet instant, il ne voulait pas l'impliquer davantage. Elle serait surement gênée si on l'interrogeait sur sa vie amoureuse.

- Nous nous sommes séparés, il y a quelques mois à cause du stress que nous apportait nos boulots. Au début, j'étais en colère alors je ne voulais pas me remettre avec elle tout de suite. Puis, j'ai réfléchi et on recommancé à fleurter ensemble. Mais elle ne veut plus me parler depuis la semaine dernière parce que je lui ai dit que c'était moi ou son boulot après qu'on ait couché ensemble.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ? Demanda ensuite le policier, peu désireux de connaitre sa vie. Il en entendait déjà assez chaque jour.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** ISABELLA CULLEN**

- Il m'a fait l'amour et après, il m'a largué.

Elle entendait le cliquetis inlassable des touches de l'ordinateur à chaque fois qu'elle disait un mot.

- C'est pour cette raison que vous avez refusé de lui parler lorsqu'il est venu vous voir ?

- Oui. Répondit-elle simplement.

- L'avez-vous vu à un autre moment de la journée ?

- OUi, Alice voulait faire un petit apéritif en honneur de notre amitié, et il était là. Ce que j'ai trouvé étrange, c'était  
l'absence de Rosalie. Je l'avais même surprise à essayer une tenue pour l'occasion, la veille !

**.**

**.**

**.**

** ALICE BRANDON**

- Vous pouvez aller vérifier, les restes sont encore dans mon frigo. Répondit celle-ci.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire mademoiselle. QU'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

- Je suis resté là une bonne partie de la soirée, mais puisque Emmett et Edward ne semblait pas vouloir dégagez le plancher et que Bella dormait de toute façon sur le canapé. J'ai préféré aller dormir chez Jasper.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JASPER WITHLOCK**

- Voilà ce qui c'est passé. Acheva le jeune homme dans la salle d'interogation numéro 10, à l'écard des autres.

- Bien, veuillez m'excusez quelques minutes.

L'agent se leva difficilement de sa chaise en raison de son âge avancé et sortit de la salle. Il se plaça ensuite derrière le miroir sentint et observa le texan. Puis, il finit par chuchoter.

- Soit Emmett Mc Carty est innocent, soit ils sont tous coupables.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sur son horoscope, Bella voyait aussi une case " Et pour monsieur ? ". Et si elle décidait de la croire, elle pouvait lire :"Rien ne le fera changer d'avis à moins de le prendre par les sentiments". Elle voulait rire. Edward voulait justement rester sur ses positions sentimentales, elle ne pouvait pas essayer d'interférer au nom de l'amour.

Malgré toutes les conneries qu'elle avait dit au commisariat, elle savait qu'une chose avait changé. Elle savait que si  
Edward lui demandait de choisir entre lui et son boulot, elle le choisirait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Car il n'était pas difficile de retrouver du travail avec toutes les qualifications qu'elle avait, mais elle ne trouverait plus jamais d'Edward.

Il n'était même pas venu lui parler pour parler de tout ça, le seul moment où il lui avait parlé, c'était pour lui dire ce  
qu'elle était sensé avoir fait, aux yeux des autorités.

Elle n'avait ne serait-ce pas eu un mot à la gloire des Sctroumphs, ni une simple phrase qui metterait fin à des années de relations endiablées et fougueuses. Edward, lui, s'était contenté de lui rendre l'objet le plus important dans leur mariage, son alliance, sans lui donner d'explication.

Et elle en avait le droit. Elle avait le droit de savoir ce qui avait motiver son geste, car même si elle ne trouvait pas les arguments exactes pour le faire revenir, elle saurait où tout avait cloché. Son esprit serait enfin libre. Devant le lavabo, Isabella décida qu'elle le retrouverait où qu'il soit, et qu'elle saurait ce qui l'avait pousser à ce choix. Elle espérait plus que tout que c'était une de ses lubies passagères dont elle arrivait toujours à se débarrasser.

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Il n'est même pas venu.

Emmett était dépité. Il avait passé tout son temps au chevet de Rosalie et les amis avaient succédés. De ses parents à son chiots - qui malheureusement n'avait pas eu le droit de franchir la porte de la morgue. Tous lui avait rendu un dernier hommage. Mais il n'avait jamais vu Edward franchir cette porte et ça le mettait en rogne, parce qu'elle avait donné sa vie pour l'aider et qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de venir le soutenir dans cette épreuve.

- J'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais il filtre mes appels. Répondit Bella.

Emmett souffla doucement, puis tourna imperceptiblement la tête vers son amie.

- Ecoute, quand elle sera enterrée. Il faudra que je m'occupe de moi, loin de toute cette merde. Alors ... je vais partir  
quelques temps, près de mes parents à Détroit. Et je ne sais pas si je reviendrais. C'est trop dur de rester ici ...

Bella commença à froncer les sourcils en fixant le sol, mais Emmett ne la laissa pas entamer sa réplique.

- Je sais que Rosalie a fait ça pour t'aider, et Edward pareil. Et, c'est pas à toi que j'en veux mais je dois penser à elle, c'était ma priorité, c'était toute ma vie, et maintenant elle est morte. Et je sais qu'elle aurait détesté cette ville de tout son coeur et maintenant, c'est aussi mon cas. Elle aurait haït Edward comme moi je lui en veut, tu dois me comprendre, Bella. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas rester ici, tu dois me comprendre. Répétat-t-il, avec une voix emplie de douleur.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je comprends. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle fit un pas pour se lever de son siège, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir ce qu'elle vu. L'objet était négligement posé sur la troisième rangée de l'étagère au fond de la pièce. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Emmett ne l'avait pas vu puisque toute son attention était concentrée sur la femme morte.

Edward était venu ici. Et il avait laissé la clef de son appartement.

Sa clef à lui. Elle reconnaissait la babiole qu'ils avaient acheté lors de leur escale au Brésil, pendant leur lune de miel. Et elle savait qu'il l'avait laissé ici pour qu'elle le trouve. C'était sa manière à lui de lui dire qu'elle pouvait y  
emménager et qu'il n'y metterait plus les pieds.

Bella était plus qu'embêtée. C'était le seul endroit où elle espérait pouvoir le voir, mais c'était maintenant le seul  
endroit où elle ne le verrait jamais. Car Edward Cullen respectait toujours sa parole.

Elle prit le trouseau de clef et s'en alla à l'appartement.

Il était déjà tard.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elle ouvrit la porte doucement, comme si elle avait la crainte qu'un grincement puisse la tuer. L'air commençait à lui  
manquer et elle comprit qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration. L'appartement était nickel … comme si tout avait été prémédité.

À son retour à Chicago, la première fois qu'elle était venu ici, c'était un véritable champs de bataille. Les canettes de  
bières et les cartons de pizza avaient monopolisés le sol, la table avait été rayé à coup de couteau, des trous trônaient dans les murs, le canapé avait été déchiqueté …

Et la dernière fois qu'elle était revenu ici, ce n'était que quelques jours plus tôt alors que ces deux – faux – policiers  
l'avait embarqué. Elle avait remarqué que l'appartement était plus propre, mais pas à ce point. Quelques jours auparavant, il n'y avait plus aucune canettes ni cartons-pizzas, la table avait été changé, certes, mais les trous dans les murs étaient encore présent, ainsi que plusieurs habits sur le canapé.

Mais aujourd'hui, rien de tout cela ne persistait. C'était comme si personne n'avait jamais habité là, les murs étaient  
lisse et la pièce était parfaite, parfaitement vide de tout objet personnel. Les affaires de Bella était encore là, mais  
certaines choses manquaient à l'appel. Elle sut qu'elle ne les reverrait plus jamais et pourtant, elle s'en ficha. Il lui  
manquait bien plus.

Elle se rappela soudain les vêtements qui trainait avant, et coura vers l'armoire. Ses épaules hautes se baissèrent très vite quand elle remarqua que la moitié des affaires d'Edward manquait. Et en fouillant d'avantage, elle sut que les vêtements qui manquaient étaient ses préférés.

Edward était parti définitivement, voilà ce qu'elle avait compris.

Les larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues déjà humide, et son corps se ramollit contre le lit. Mais quoi qu'elle  
fasse, elle ne vit jamais la lettre qu'Edward lui avait écrite. Celui-ci était venu la chercher au dernier moment pour que jamais, Bella ne la voit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** ANCIEN APPARTEMENT D'EDWARD, 2:57**

Bella s'était écroulé comme une masse depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Ses larmes - et le rhume qu'elles engendraient - avaient eu pour principe de l'épuiser, et elle avait passé une nuit sans rêve, mais sans tracas. Il semblerait ainsi que sa nature humaine avait décidé de la rappeler à son sort, et elle se réveilla avec la gorge sèche.

La flemme l'assaillit tout d'abord. Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais ne conscentit pas à bouger d'un seul minimètre. Elle était assise sur le côté, comme à son habitude, et sursauta quand elle vit une forme à sa droite. Comme pour se rassurer, elle glissa doucement sa main sous son oreiller pour attraper son portable et se releva d'un coup pour surprendre le visiteur indésirable ou le tas de linge. Elle ne savait pas.

Il s'agissait d'un homme, il n'eut même pas un geste de recul après le geste vif que Bella avait tenté.

- Je croyais que tu étais parti pour toujours. Commança la jeune femme.

- Je l'étais. Répondit simplement son mari.

Il semblait fatigué, mais ce n'était pas une fatigue habituelle, qu'on ressentait en rentrant du boulot. C'était tout autre, comme s'il était las de se battre. Il ne voulait pas tout abandonner d'un revers de la main.

Mais il le devait.

- ... Mais après, je me suis rappelé à quel point tu étais belle quand tu dormais.

Les réactions de Bella l'avait toujours intriguées, mais plus que jamais, il continuait de les subir même après plusieurs années de mariage. C'était ce qui faisait son charme. Elle ne rougissait que parce qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui.

Et elle rougissait après son compliment.

Elle espérait qu'il ne la voyait pas, mais elle se convinquit que non. Elle avait déjà du mal à distinguer sa silhouette, il était inconcevable qu'il puisse voir la couleur de ses joues. La seule chose qui pouvait la trahir, c'était sa gestuelle.

- Comment est-ce que tu es entré ?

- Par la porte.

Elle pouvait l'entendre rire en catimini.

- J'avais récupéré les clefs que j'avais confier à Tanya avant qu'elle ne disparaissent. Avoua-t-il finalement.

La mention du nom de cette fille suffit à mettre un blanc dans la conversation. Bella ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jalouse de cette fille, du temps qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Elle se rappela soudain ce qui lui était arrivé, et décida d'essayer de ne pas penser à elle. Malgré sa colère envers elle, elle ne méritait pas de subir ce que James et Royce lui avait fait endurer.

Edward se rapprocha soudain d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?

- Quoi ?

Bella était étonnée de sa question. Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il raconte une bêtise pour détendre l'atmosphère et lui faire oublier qu'il était entré par effraction. Mais au lieu de ça, son visage révélait une extrême sensibilité et une vérité refoulée, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément.

- J'avais promis d'être à tes côtés pour le meilleur et pour le pire, mais cette promesse m'est désormais interdite.

- Personne ne te l'interdit. Je t'aime, Edward. Et je veux être avec toi.

A la mention de son amour pour lui, il ferma doucement les yeux. Comme s'il caressait ses paroles pour les imprénier en lui. Soudain, Bella eu honte d'elle. Rosalie était morte, elle l'avait certes pleuré, mais dès lors qu'elle avait repensé à Edward, elle avait oublié la jeune femme pour se concentrer sur ses problèmes personnels.

Edward la rammena à la réalité.

- ça ne suffit pas. Je ne metterais pas ta vie en danger pour quelques baisers. La gronda-t-il, autoritaire.

- Je ne te le demande pas, on pourrais partir. Rien que toi et moi, il ne nous arrivera rien.

C'était son dernier argument. Si ils avaient autrefois été séparé, c'était à cause de sa stupidité à toute épreuve. Mais maintenant tout était différent, quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort les empêchaient d'être ensemble. Bella le savait, elle voulait juste l'oublier quelques temps.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Souffla difficilement Edward. Ces gens ... je ne peux pas m'en aller comme ça. J'ai pris un engagement envers eux pour te sauver la vie. ... Et sache que je ne le regrette pas.

Il omis volontairement de lui dire que s'il rompait le contrat, ces gens la tuerait.

SOn coeur se compressa à l'idée, que peut-être, il ne voulait plus d'elle. Qu'il ne regrettait pas de tout avoir arrêter, et qu'il n'y aurait s'en doute plus jamais rien entre eux.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? Murmura-t-elle avec appréhension.

- Tu ne comprends toujours pas. Des hommes seraient prêts à te tuer si tu demeurait ma compagne. Il ne se soucie que du pouvoir, et ils n'ont de pitié pour personne. Ce que tu as connu avec Royce n'était rien en comparaison, un petit amuse-gueule. C'est tout.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

- Un jour, tu m'as dis que c'était ta dernière tentative pour être avec moi. Je ne veux pas croire que c'était la vérité.  
Pleura-t-elle.

- Bella ...

Sa voix avait maintenant abandonné ses intonations de marbre. Sa voix était désormais un supplice, une réelle douleur. Il avait fermé les yeux l'espace d'une seconde et elle en profita pour se rapprocher de lui. Les hoquets que l'on ressent quand on pleure commençaient à apparaître et à se mélanger à la peur de le perdre.

Elle pleurait et elle avait directement attrapé sa chemise. Elle était désespéré, mais c'était lui qui avait su la trouver  
comme elle s'y était attendu. Et s'était désormais à elle, de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Elle avait besoin de l'embrasser.

Elle le fit, mais Edward sembla comprendre ses intentions et la repoussa avant qu'elle n'est le temps d'atteindre sa bouche.

- Non Bella ...

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, il était lui aussi secoué par le doute.

Et il avait lui aussi très envie d'elle, Bella le sentait à travers son pantalon quand elle s'était assis sur ses genoux.  
Elle le serrait de toute ses forces et les faibles tentatives du jeune homme pour la repousser ne faisait que de la faire gigoter contre son immense bosse.

Elle ne pleurait déjà plus, il ne la repoussait plus.

- J'ai envie de toi. Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle accompagna ses paroles avec des mouvements lacifs du bassin. Il allait bientôt perdre le contrôle, il avait justement arrêter d'essayer de la retirer pour qu'elle arrête d'essayer de le toucher là, le temps qu'il se calme. Mais elle avait décider de lui faire la danse du ventre.

Il n'avait plus la force de la repousser.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le jeune homme la dominait de tout son corps. Il avait chacun de ses coudes près de sa tête et la regardait sans une onde d'émotion contradictoire. Il se contentait de la fixer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il enleva un de ses coudes du madelas et posa sa main sur sa joue. Son pouce lui caressait les lèvres. Le mouvement qu'il avait effectuer avait eu don de le rapprocher d'elle et son membre touchait de près l'entrée de la jeune femme. Un seul mouvement suffirait pour la pénétrer.

Mais il ne bougeait pas, il se contentait de la regarder.

La chaleur qui se propageait de le bas ventre de Bella demandait vivement à être comblé, et devant la non réaction de son partenaire, Bella amorça un mouvement de hanche. Celui-ci réagit vivement et cessa de caresser son visage, il retint alors d'une main sa hanche et Bella retomba mollement sur le madelas.

Son gland l'avait à peine pénétré, et il était aussitôt ressorti.

Il continuait à la regarder, et, quand il fut certain qu'elle ne tenterait plus de bouger, il prit ses mains dans chacune  
des siennes. Au dessus de son visage. Elle était tellement prête et elle n'avait qu'une hâte : qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Ses jambes étaient écartées à leur maximum et elle ne pouvait rien tenter de plus pour l'accueillir.

Il ferma soudain à demi ses yeux et approcha son visage du sien. Bella approcha à son tour son visage du sien pour répondre favorablement à son baiser, mais avant même que leur lèvres ne se touche, il la pénétra en entier.

Elle ne put retenir le gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Edward, lui, avait la machoire serrée et continuait à l'assener de coup de rein. Il lâcha ainsi une de ses mains et continua de caresser son visage en enlevant au passage les cheveux qui s'y étaient installés. Et cette fois-ci, il l'embrassa réellement. Bella profita de la liberté de sa main retrouvée pour aller fourrager dans ses cheveux et l'empêcher de repartir.

Sa main glissa sur son cou, puis elle le lâcha pour atteindre son dos. Elle essaya d'enlever sa main de la sienne pour  
rejoindre son autre main dans son dos, mais Edward ne la lâcha pas et se contenta de la serrer plus fort.

Il voulait lui tenir la main pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour, ils n'avaient jamais fait ça.

Les coups de rein qu'il lui donnait était maintenant plus rapide et plus profond et sa respiration était aussi saccadé que la sienne, elle sut qu'il allait bientôt venir tout comme elle.

Il enleva alors la main qui lui caressait les cheveux pour se réappuyer sur son coude, et emmena leur main soudé dans son dos comme Bella le voulait. Leur torse se collaient plus maintenant que depuis le début de leur étreinte. Il frolait ses seins à chacun de ses mouvements, elle aimait ça.

**Elle aimait qu'il lui fasse l'amour avec la fougue des retrouvailles.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Pour le prochain chapitre, je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas quand je le posterais. Il est pas fini.  
En fait, j'ai eu l'idée un OS génial que j'ai commencé à écrire. Il fait déjà 75 Mo mais il est pas fini et il me prends tous mon temps. **

**Alors je crois que je vais le finir, puis finir le prochain chapitre.**

**= L'important, c'est que je continue d'écrire. Non ?**

**.**

**A Bientôt**


End file.
